


Rache

by WeirdAngel



Series: Der Master und sein Doctor [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Multiple Partners, Other, Whipping
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdAngel/pseuds/WeirdAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Master und und der Doctor stecken in größeren Schwierigkeiten als die beiden ahnen, denn ein alter Feind ist dabei aus dem Time War zurückzukommen.  Das Sequel zu der AU Story  'Das Spiel'. Die Geschichten gehen nahtlos in einander über.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Was?

**Author's Note:**

> Was bisher geschah:  
> Doctor und Master machten in der letzten Geschichte Urlaub in den Bergen. Der Master musste einmal wieder seine Triebe ausleben und nötigte seinen Freund zu 'dem Spiel'.  
> Das Spiel besteht daraus, dass der Doctor der Sklave des Master ist für einen gewissen Zeitraum. Seit die beiden in der Tardis zusammenleben und der Master mittels Schmerzmittel ohne die Trommeln in seinem Kopf leben kann ist dies zu einem festen Ritual ihrer Beziehung geworden und beide finden ihren Gefallen daran.  
> Nur diesmal ist der Doctor nicht ganz in der Stimmung. Er wird seit einiger Zeit von Alpträumen geplagt und hat eine Ahnung, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmt. Dennoch ziehen er und sein Freund das Spiel durch.  
> Der Master hatte noch zuvor in einem SM Club ein Paar kennengelernt, das ihn faszinierte: Lilian und Max. Er baut sie in das Spiel mit ein. Lilian verliebt sich in den Doctor, was ihrem Freund Max gar nicht gefällt. Max seine ganz eigenen Pläne mit Master und Doctor. In Zuge dessen wird der eh schon angeschlagene Doctor psychisch so schwer verwundet, das er zunächst ins Koma fällt und als er wieder aufwacht meint , er wäre wieder sechszehn Jahre alt und sein Freund wäre mit ihm zu den Sternen geflohen. Im letzten Aufbäumen seines Verstandes hatte der Doctor sie mit der Tardis bei der Flucht vor Max zuvor noch zu Jack und Torchwood geschickt, dem einzigen Platz wo sie Hilfe finden würden. Lilian wurde ebenfalls vor Max gerettet und begleitet die beiden nun, auch weil die Tardis sich sie als Stimme ausgesucht hat, da ihre Rasse den Geist der Zeitmaschine in sich tragen kann ohne Schaden zu nehmen. Lilian ist Romana, einer Timelady aus der Vergangenheit des Doctor wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten ähnlich. ( Classic Staffel 18 ;) )  
> Ein Rettungsversuch mit einem alten Ritual scheitert. Ein Ereignis der Vergangenheit des Masters wird dabei enthüllt. Er hat seinen Vater getötet, weil dieser ihn vom Doctor getrennt hatte, das schockt den Doctor so sehr das sämtlichen Sinn für die Realität verliert. Es gelingt dem Master schließlich eine Maschine zu bauen, die ihn noch tiefer in den Geist seines bringt und ihn rettet.  
> Gemäß dem alten Ritual sind Master und Doctor nun auf ewig verbunden und in gewisser ‚irdischer‘ weise verheiratet.  
> Gerne hätten die beiden dies gefeiert, aber es sollte anders kommen...

„Das ist nicht die Erde, das ist Gallifrey.“ Der Master sah nach oben in die orangen Atmosphäre des Planeten.  
„Du irrst dich. Der Sand ist definitiv irdischen Ursprung.“, antworte ihm der Doctor, der auf dem Boden kniete und gerade etwas von den Sand in den Mund genommen hatte.  
„Da hinten ist das Meer.“, rief Jack der ein Stück einen Hügel hinauf gegangen war und in die andere Richtung schaute.  
Der Doctor stand schwankend auf. Lilian half ihm. Er fühlte sich immer noch schwach. Aber es war ja auch kein Wunder, war doch gerade erst aus seiner persönlichen Hölle erwacht. Wirklich verarbeitet hatte er all die Dinge, die mit ihm passiert waren noch lange nicht. Er zog seinen Bademantel enger. Mehr Kleidung hatten sie auf die Schnelle in der Krankenstation nicht gefunden, aber trotz strahlender Sonne fühlte er sich kalt.  
Der Master war zu Jack auf den Hügel gegangen, um von dort Richtung Meer zu schauen.  
„Sehr merkwürdig. Ich werde gleich mal schauen was wir noch an Daten von der Tardis bekommen können. Vielleicht hat es eine dimensionale Verschiebung gegeben.“, sagte der Master und strich sich mit den Finger über das Kinn.  
„Siehst du die Form der Bucht? Das ist definitiv Cardiff hier.“, sagte Jack. Ihm war nicht wohl bei der Sache und das war nicht nur, weil dies vielleicht eine parallele Dimension sein könnte, in der sie sich befanden. Die Entdeckung die Ianto und Mickey in den alten Torchwood Archiven gemacht hatten: der schlafende Timelord im Rift. War er erwacht und verursachte er nun die Probleme? Im Zuge der Ereignisse hatte Jack den beiden noch nichts davon erzählen können. Er war froh den Doctor erst einmal wieder zu haben, nach all den schrecklichen Dingen die dem Timelord in den letzten zwei Monaten passiert waren.  
„Jack…wir finden heraus was passiert ist und dann bekommen wir den Bastard, der dies hier verursacht hat.“, sagte der Master und sah Jack sehr prüfend an. Dann ging er zurück zur Tardis.  
Der Doctor schaute seinen Freund ernst an, als er ihm entgegen kam.  
„Etwas sagst du mir nicht. Ich kann das deutlich fühlen.“, sagte er düster.  
„Ich wollte es dir sagen, wenn es dir besser geht. Aber nun ja…ich hatte eine Vision, die mir gesagt hat, dass ein weiterer Timelord auf der Erde weilt und dass uns beiden Gefahr droht. Wir sollten jetzt schauen was wir mit der Tardis zusammen heraus bekommen können.“ Er wollte ihn schonen…aber…  
„Von wem kam die Vision?“, fragte der Doctor, der spürte, dass der Master ihm immer noch nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagte.  
„Ist das wichtig jetzt?“, fragte der andere Timelord verzweifelt.  
„Ja…sag es mir. Ich bin kein kleiner Junge mehr den man schonen muss…spuck es aus.“, fuhr der Doctor ihn an.  
„Von deiner…Mutter.“, sagte der Master und über sein Gesicht huschte eine Spur von Trauer.  
Der Doctor war sprachlos, damit hatte er zugegebenermaßen nicht gerechnet.  
„Wieso erscheint sie dir?“, fragte er schließlich verwirrt.  
„Du weißt, wie gut unsere Beziehung einmal war. Sie hat gesagt, dass sie dir Unrecht getan hat und dass ich auf dich aufpassen soll. Und jetzt komm mit. Ich brauch dich, um die Daten zu analysieren.“, sagte er schnell, eigentlich wollte er jetzt nicht darüber reden. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit für die Vergangenheit.  
Der sah ihn mit diesem traurigen Blick an.  Der Master nahm ihn in den Arm.  
„Nicht jetzt, Theta. Wenn Zeit ist reden wir darüber.“, sagte er sehr sanft zu seinem Geliebten und schob ihn dann Richtung Tardis.  
Lilian beobachtet das Geschehen und folgte den beiden. Ihr war schon wieder schwindlig, aber jetzt war ein ungünstiger Zeitpunkt dafür ohnmächtig zu werden, so nahm sie ihre Kräfte zusammen.

Jack schlenderte vom Hügel runter als er im Augenwinkel etwas wahrnahm. Er sah genauer hin. Am Stand unten stand jemand und sah zu ihm herüber. Eine menschliche Gestalt mit weißen Kleidern.  
Als er einen Moment zur Tardis schaute und sich dann wieder umdrehte, hätte er beinahe einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, denn die Gestalt stand nun vor ihm. Es war eine ältere Frau.  
„Jack, pass auf die beiden auf bis zur Entscheidung. Der Eine wird sich für den Anderen opfern müssen, um diese Welt zu retten.“, sagte sie traurig lächelnd.  
„Wer bist du? Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass einer von den beiden stirbt. Die beiden haben so viel durch gemacht und verdienen endlich ihr Glück.“, entgegnete Jack etwas ärgerlicher als er hätte klingen wollen.  
„Du bist ein guter Freund, Jack…da ist ein Weg sie beide zu retten, finde ihn…aber sei gewarnt auch du wirst einen Preis zahlen müssen…ich bin die Mutter von dem, den du Doctor nennst oder besser das was blieb nach dem Inferno auf Gallifrey.“, sagte sie.  
Bevor Jack noch etwas hätte erwidern können verschwand die Vision, wie sie gekommen war. Er eilte zur Tardis.

„Das ist eine massive Raum-Zeit Verschiebung. Es ist als ob die Realitäten in den Dimensionen gesplittert wären. Nichts passt hier zusammen. Ich frage mich wie wir das reparieren sollen.“, sagte der Master und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Tardis, wie konntest du das hier nicht bemerken?“, fragte der Doctor und sah Lilian an. Er mochte es durch sie mit seinem Schiff reden zu können.  
„Irgendwas hat meine Sensoren geblockt. Die Daten die ihr Beiden da untersucht sind fünf Minuten alt, davor habe ich nichts gesehen.“, sagte die Tardis.  
„Wir sitzen hier erst einmal fest, Master. Unsere Hochzeitsreise hatte ich mir irgendwie anders vorgestellt.“ Ärgerlich trat er gegen die Konsole. „Ich hasse es festzusitzen.“  
„Und ich mag es nicht, wenn du mich trittst.“, teilte ihm die Tardis durch Lilian mit.  
„Da gebe ich ihr Recht.“, fügte Lilian noch hinzu und sah den Doctor strafend an, der sich seinen schmerzenden Fuß rieb. Mit den Hausschuhen hatte der Tritt richtig wehgetan.  
Der Master musste grinsen, über seinen kindischen Freund.  
„Doctor, du bekommst deine ‚schöne‘ Hochzeitsreise wenn wir hier raus sind, aber diesmal bestimme ich wohin es geht. Und jetzt beruhige dich bitte….und…ähm… ziehe dich bitte an, der Bademantel verhüllt nicht genug von dir, das ich mich nur aufs Arbeiten konzentrieren könnte.“, sagte der Master der seinen Freund anstarrte, da er alle Konturen diese wundervollen Körper durch die dünne Pyjamahose sah.  
„Na gut. Ich gehe mich anziehen.“, sagte der Doctor lächelnd, der den Blick seines Freundes bemerkt hatte.  
Er ging runter zu seinem Kleiderschrank und nahm seinen engsten braunen Anzug heraus.

Der Master machte sich daran weitere eingehende Daten zu analysieren. Er stutzte kurz bei einer hohen Konzentration von Tachyonen Teilchen, die sich in der Nähe der Tardis gebildet hatte.  
Kurz darauf kam Jack zurück und sah ihn an.  
„Und schon weiter gekommen?“, fragte der Captain unschuldig. Er würde ihm erst einmal nichts von der Vision erzählen.  
„Nicht wirklich, Jack.  Wir sitzen erst einmal fest in dieser Einöde und ich habe das Gefühl da draußen lacht sich jemand über uns kaputt dafür, dass wir ihm in die Falle gegangen sind. Und jetzt rede endlich, Harkness. Bevor ich es aus dir rausprügele, was haben Ianto und Mickey in diesem Torchwood Archiv gefunden?“, knurrte der Master.  
„Schon gut…Das wollte ich dir gerade erzählen. Es gibt noch einem weiteren Timelord auf der Erde und der muss irgendwo im Rift versteckt sein laut der Unterlagen, die in Schottland entdeckt wurden.“, erzählte ihm Jack.  
„Wen?“, fragte der Master.  
„Das steht nicht in den Unterlagen, genauso wenig wo genau. Leider ist der letzte Überlebende des Ordens, der auf den ‚schlafenden Gott‘ aufpassen sollte bei der Schlacht um Canary Wharf umgekommen. Das wäre unsere nächste Aufgabe geworden diesen mit euch zusammen zu suchen.“, führte Jack weiter aus.  
Die beiden bemerkten nicht, dass der Doctor wieder da war.  
„Na hervorragend…typisch Torchwood kein Respekt vor anderen Lebensformen.“, sagte er und sah Jack mit diesem düsteren Blick an.  
„Schlafender Gott? Ich fühl mich gerade sehr geschmeichelt, wenn ihr so von uns denkt. Andererseits ist das nicht die Art wie man Götter verehrt. Mich würde wirklich interessieren mit wem wir es zu tun haben.  Wir zwei hatten eine Menge Feinde auf Gallifrey.“, sagte der Master und strich sich wieder übers Kinn. Irgendwie fehlte ihm sein Bart manchmal.  
„Es gibt nur wenige, die uns gefolgt sein könnten.“, sagte der Doctor sehr ernst und ging zu seinem Monitor. Er schob seinen Freund zu Seite. „Wir können das Rift unter unser genau lokalisieren…Moment einmal…Master, wo ist das Rift hin?“  
„Verschwunden, deswegen sitzen wir ja in der Falle, Süßer.“, sagte der Master und drängte sich wieder näher an den Monitor. „Es ist als ob es nie da war. Ich habe nicht einmal Spuren davon gefunden.“  
Der Doctor sah ihn an. Jack fand den Blick nicht beruhigend.  
„Was tun wir nun?“, fragte der Doctor mit dem Blick auf den Master gerichtet.  
„Das fragst du mich? Ich würde vorschlagen den Platz hier auszukundschaften. Die Tardis ist ja nicht an der Erde festgewachsen.“, knurrte der Master ihn an.  
„Dann lass uns mal schauen, ob der gesamte Planet so aussieht.“, sagte der und  Doctor streckte seinem angenervten Freund die Zunge raus.  
Lilian verfolgte alles still und sah zu Jack rüber. Niemand hat bemerkt wie sie sich auf das Geländer stützte. Ihre Beine würden bald nachgeben fürchtete sie.

Es gab auf dem ganzen Planeten außer Ruinen nichts zu finden. Es gab nur wenige Überlebenden. Es war wie Gallifrey nach dem Time War... Der Doctor wurde immer stiller war er am Anfang noch voller Hoffnung schwand diese und seine Erinnerungen quälten ihn wieder. Es war alles seine Schuld.  
Es vergangen fast sechs Stunden.  
Der Master beobachtete seinen Freund sehr genau. Er kannte diese Stimmung bei ihm und wusste genau was passieren würde.  
Dem Doctor war es unangenehm und er wollte seine Schwäche nicht zeigen,  so verschwand er einfach nach unten.  
Jack und Lilian sahen ihm überrascht nach.  
„Passt hier oben auf und ruft uns, wenn ihr etwas Interessantes findet. Ich gehe ihm nach.“, sagte der Master zu den beiden und folgte seinem Geliebten.  
Der Doctor lag auf seinem Bett im Schlafzimmer und starrte Löcher in die Luft.  
„Was wird das, mein lieber Doctor? Willst du jetzt im Bett liegen und vor dich hin dösen,  anstelle wie ein Wissenschaftler nach einer Lösung zu suchen?“  
„Du hast gesehen wie es auf der Erde aussieht. Da ist kaum Hoffnung. Ich hab keine Ahnung was wir tun können.“, sagt er traurig.  
„Verdammt, Theta…ja ich habe auch gesehen, dass es hier aussieht wie auf Gallifrey nach dem letzten großen Angriff. Es heißt nicht, dass dies etwas mit den Daleks zu  tun hat oder mit dir und wir sind mit Suchen noch gar nicht fertig. Geht das schon wieder los mit deinen Depressionen?“, fragte der Master besorgt, aber unnachgiebig.  
„Ich…bin so müde…Koschei…die ganze Energie die ich vor zwei Jahren noch hatte. Sie ist weg. Ich fühle mich so leer.“, klagte der Doctor mit Grabesmiene.  
„Vor sechs Stunde warst du noch fröhlich und nicht zu bremsen und jetzt? Diese Stimmungsschwankungen, wirklich. Du kannst doch unmöglich schwanger sein.“, provozierte ihn der Master und hoffte ihn so zum Lachen zu bringen.  
„Blödmann…“ Der Doctor warf mit einem Kissen. Der Master wich aus.  
„Kommst du jetzt wieder mit oder muss ich dich nach oben tragen?“, fragte er.  
„Du kannst das auch allein.“, sagte der Doctor und drehte sich zur Seite.  
Der Master stöhnte entnervt auf und ging zum Bett, packte sich den zappelnden Doctor, warf ihn sich über die Schulter und trug ihn nach oben. Sein lautstarker Protest wurde ignoriert. Der Master war überrascht wie leicht sein Freund geworden war. Er stellte ihn vor der Tardis Konsole wieder ab und versperrte ihm den Weg nach unten.  
Jack und Lilian mussten lachen. Die beiden boten den Anblick eines streitenden Ehepaares aus einer Bühnenkomödie.  Der Doctor schmollte. Er mochte es nicht, wenn man über ihn lachte.  
„Du stellst dich jetzt an deinen Monitor und wertest die Daten aus. Wir müssen wissen, ob es da draußen noch menschliches Leben gibt, was uns erzählen kann, was genau hier passiert ist.“, sagte der Master im Kommandoton, der keinen Wiederspruch duldete. Der Doctor gehorchte ihm wortlos.  
Die beiden Timelords machten sich an die Arbeit und vergaßen bald alles um sich herum.

Lilian schwankte plötzlich und musste sich setzen. Sie schaffte es auf die Sitze. Der Captain hatte das bemerkt und kam zu ihr.  
„Was ist denn los?“, fragte Jack. „Soll ich dir ein Glas Wasser holen?“  
„Nein, geht schon. Ist nicht schlimmes, Jack. Aber darüber reden wir besser später.“, sagte sie und lächelte Jack an.  
„Gut. Ich hoffe ich darf dir gratulieren?“, fragte Jack, der eine Ahnung hatte warum Lilians Lächeln so strahlend war  
Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.  
Jack war neugierig und flüsterte. „Welcher?“  
„Beide.“, sagte sie und Jack sah sie erstaunt an.

„Schon wieder so ein Tachyonen Peak.“, murmelte der Master vor sich. „Theta, hast du das gesehen?“  
„Ja, es ist als ob da draußen, die Zeit vor und zurück springt. Mit dem Peak kamen wieder Lebenszeichen aus Richtung Cardiff würde ich grob sagen…ein Notsignal. Wir fliegen mal hin.“, sagte der Doctor.  
Der Master sah zu Jack und Lilian.  
„Wir haben etwas gefunden Ihr zwei. In Cardiff. Macht euch bereit.“ Er bemerkte das Lilian saß.  
„Lilian, geht es dir gut? Du bist so weiß um die Nase?“, fragte er.  
„Es geht mir sehr gut, Master. Ich bin nur etwas erschöpft.“, log sie lächelnd.  
„OK.“, sagte der Timelord und sah sie seltsam an.  „Wie lange ist das eigentlich her mit der Begegnung in der Hütte? Du musst entschuldigen, ich bin kein großer Experte in linearer Zeit.“  
„Etwa sechs Wochen. Master möchtest du jetzt darüber reden?“, fragte Lilian und sah ihn schon fast verzweifelt an.  
„Oh ja. Seit wann weißt du es?“, fragte er eindringlich.  
„Seit einer Woche ahne ich es und seit gestern bin ich sicher.“, sagte sie.  
„Deine Rasse trägt zehn Monate, nicht wahr?“, fragte er.  
Lilian nickte.  
„Ja und es ist nicht nur eines, Master. Ihr werdet beide Vater.“, sagte sie lächelnd.  
„Was?“, fragte der Doctor verwirrt aus dem Hintergrund, der jetzt erst begriffen hatte worüber seine Freunde da redeten.  
„Ja, du wirst Vater, genau wie der Master. Ich spürte zweieiige Zwillinge in mir. Ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht böse.“, sagte sie und sah zwischen beiden hin und her.  
„Böse, ganz bestimmt nicht.“, sagte der Master stolz lächelnd. „Ich freue mich darüber.“  
„Ich freue mich auch, Lilian. Warum sollten wir dir böse sein?“, sagte der Doctor, der ein seliges Grinsen im Gesicht hatte.  
„Gratulation euch beiden.“, sagte Jack.  
Der Master sah seinen Freund an, der inzwischen feuchte Augen bekommen hatte und Lilian umarmte.

Die Tardis war für fünf Sekunden ohne Kontrolle. Die Landung war hart und plötzlich und holte sie in die Realität zurück.  
Der Master hatte noch rechtzeitig reagieren können und setzte das Schiff gerade noch einigermaßen gut auf, das sie nicht am Boden zerschellten. Sie waren am Ursprung des Notsignals angelangt.  
„Theta, verdammt du hättest uns umbringen können.“, warf er seinem Freund vor, der Lilian gar nicht mehr loslassen wollte.  
„Wir haben jetzt etwas anderes zu tun als uns über den Nachwuchs zu freuen, fürchte ich. Doctor und Jack ihr beide kommt mit. Lilian, bleib bitte in der Tardis und schone dich.“, sagte der Master zu seinen Begleitern.  
Der Doctor nickte wortlos und folgte Jack und seinem Freund. Lilian blieb zurück.  
Die drei gingen hinaus und standen zu ihrer Verwunderung mitten im Hauptquartier von Torchwood in Cardiff.

 


	2. Der schlafende 'Gott'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Habe den letzten Absatz noch einmal umgeschrieben. 04.06.2015

„Damit hatte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet.“, sagte Jack verwundert und sah sich Torchwood Hub um.  
Der Master scannte die Umgebung nach Lebenszeichen.  
„Scheinbar sind in deinem Büro zwei Personen mit menschlichen Lebenszeichen.“, sagte er nach er Weile.  
Jack rannte los, ohne abzuwarten  
„Hey Jack warte auf uns.“, rief der Doctor und lief ihm eilig hinterher.  
Der Master folgte den beiden hörte aber nicht auf die Umgebung zu sondieren. Die Werte waren eigenartig.  
Der Captain riss die Tür zu seinem Büro auf.  
Martha und Ianto sahen ihn überrascht an.  
„Jack.“, rief Ianto und fiel seinem Freund in die Arme. Wir dachten schon ihr seid tot.“  
„Mich bekommt man doch nicht so leicht tot. Das weißt du doch.“ Er küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.  
Martha fiel dem Doctor in die Arme.  
„Dir geht es wieder gut. Ich freue mich so dich zu sehen nach einem Jahr.“, sagte sie und drücke sich an den Timelord.  
„Ein Jahr. Was ist denn hier passiert?“, fragte er verwundert.  
„Ehrlich gesagt ich hab keine Ahnung was wirklich vorgegangen ist in dem Jahr, das ihr weg gewesen seid.“, sagte Martha.  
„Ein Jahr?“, fragte der Master überrascht als er eintrat. „Ich hatte mit mehr gerechnet.“  
„Harry…Gut das du auch noch am Leben bist. Ich hatte schon fast befürchtet, dass deine Maschine dich getötet hat. Was machen deine Kopfschmerzen?“, sagte sie zu dem anderen Timelord.  
„Es geht, Martha.“, antworte er und lächelte sie an.  
„Harry?“, fragte der Doctor und musste lachen.  
„Was ist so witzig daran, John? Falls wir je so ein irdisches Türschild hier haben werden,  steht da dann Professor Harry Yana. Saxon kann ich ja schlecht verwenden und Doctor John Yana klingt auch nicht schlecht.“ Dem Master war das vollkommen ernst.  
„Du erwartest, dass ich deinen Nachnamen annehme?“ fragte der Doctor grinsend.  
„Ja, das erwarte ich.“, sagte er und zwinkerte ihm zu.  
„Und das ‚Professor‘ regt dich nicht auf, Doctor?“ fragte Martha und musste lachen.  
„Nein, das ist leider die Wahrheit. Er hat in Astrophysik und Genetik einen höheren Abschluss als ich.“, sagte er zu Martha. „Aber das du ihn Harry nennst. Sehr schön.“  
Der Master scannte die Umgebung weiter ab und hörte Ihnen nicht mehr zu. Zuvor hatte er noch rasch zwei Tabletten genommen, denn seine Kopfschmerzen waren wieder stärker geworden.  
  
„Gut, dass du ihn so akzeptierst. Ich weiß, dass du ihm nicht vergeben kannst, aber er ist nicht das Monster in deinen Alpträumen. Er ist wirklich wie Professor Yana.“, sagte er nachdrücklich.  
„Ja Doctor ich weiß und ich hab es ja auch gesehen als ich mit ihm zusammen gearbeitet habe. Kannst du dich an die sechs Wochen gar nicht erinnern?“, fragte sie besorgt.  
Er wurde bleich um die Nase. Wollte er sich nur nicht erinnern oder konnte er es wirklich nicht?  
„Nein, nicht wirklich…Ich erinnere mich nur noch….“, antwortete er und schluckte. „Ich erinnere mich daran barbarisch gefoltert worden zu seien und dann…ich dachte ich würde sterben, Martha. Wenn er nicht da gewesen wäre…und doch ist auch sein Schuld, aber ich will nicht das es seinen Schuld ist.“ Verzweifelt kämpfte er gegen die Tränen, die in ihm aufstiegen.  
Bruchstückhaft erinnerte er sich daran was Max an diesem grauenhaften Tag mit ihm getan hatte. Er sollte jetzt nicht daran denken, sonst war er seinen Freunden nur im Weg. Der Schmerz brannte in seinen Herzen. Sein Brust tat so weh.  
„Aber ich werde noch einmal mit ihm darüber reden, aber nicht jetzt.“, sagte er leise. Sein Blick wanderte zu seinem Freund der fasziniert die Wand des Büros untersuchte.  
Schwach setzte er sich auf die Schreibtischkante. Ein Zittern ging durch seinen, schlanken Körper. Martha nahm ihn in den Arm.  
„Du bist psychisch noch sehr angeschlagen. Lass dir Zeit damit.“, sagte sie.  
Jack sah zu ihnen rüber. Ianto wollte ihn nicht mehr los lassen und er wollte das auch nicht, aber er machte sich auch Sorgen um den Mann, den er außer Ianto noch liebte.  
„Was ist los mit dir Doctor?“, fragte Jack.  
Der Master war immer noch zu beschäftigt, um sich um seinen Freund zu kümmern.  
Der dunkelhaarige  Timelord löste sich aus Marthas Armen und bemühte sich zu lächeln. Der Schmerz in seiner Brust wurde stärker. Er nahm sich mit seiner eisernen Disziplin zusammen.  
„Es geht mir gut, Jack. Nur bin ich immer noch etwas schwach auf den Beinen. Ihr habt nicht zufällig etwas zu essen hier?“, fragte er und überspielte seine Kraftlosigkeit gekonnt.  
„Wir haben in der Küche noch etwas zu essen. Die Vorratskammer musste nur für uns reichen.“, sagte Ianto. „Ich mache dir ein Sandwich, Doctor. Käse und Schinken?“  
„Gern.“, sagte der Doctor lächelnd und stützte sich mit einer Hand auf den Tisch ab, um nicht herunter zu fallen. Außer dem Master fiel niemand das Detail auf. Alle waren zu abgelenkt es zu bemerken, wie der andere Timelord seinen Freund ansah. Er war sauer, das Theta sie wieder einmal anlog.  
  
Jack war zu Martha gegangen.  
„Wo ist Mickey?“ fragte er ernst.  
„Er ging um draußen nach dem Rechten zu sehen und kam nicht wieder. Er wird in einer der Zeitzonen sein und wir werden ihn wieder finden.“, antworte Martha.  
„Ja das werden wir.“, antwortete der Captain und sah zum Doctor.  
„Wir werden alles daran setzen, das Problem zu lösen.“, sagte dieser, der die Entschlossenheit in seiner ehemaligen Begleiter sehr begrüßte.  
Der Master drehte sich herum zu ihnen und sein Gesicht zeigte seinen Ärger offen.  
„Wenn du da nur rumsitzt wird das aber nichts.“, knurrte er scharf.  
Jack und Martha sahen den Master vorwurfsvoll an. Der Doctor sagte nichts und sah seinen Freund nur an. Der Blick verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht.  
„Theta, sieh mich nicht so an. Ich weiß es geht dir schlecht, aber dann lass dir auch von uns helfen.“, sagte er sehr ernst.  
„Mir geht es gut.“, beharrte der Doctor und stand von der Tischkante auf. Sein Starrsinn verhalf ihm gerade zu stehen.  
„Dann würde ich mich freuen, wenn du mir hilfst aus den Scanwerten schlau zu werden. Ich verstehe sie nämlich nicht.“, sagte der Master.  
„Gut ich helfe dir.“, sagte der Doctor zu ihm  und wandte sich noch einmal zu Martha. „Könntest du in der Tardis mal nach Lilian sehen. Ihr geht es nicht so gut weil sie schwanger ist.“  
„Schwanger?“, fragte sie.  
„Ja, von uns. Ist eine lange Geschichte. Mir wäre wohler, wenn du mal nachschaust. Sie würde sie bestimmt auch freuen dich zu sehen.“ Der Doctor lächelte und nahm seiner Freundin damit den Grund zur Sorge.  
„Ich kümmere mich darum, Doctor.“, sagte sie und ging.  
Der Doctor machte sich daran dem Master zu helfen, nachdem Ianto ihm ein Sandwich in die Hand gedrückt hatte, das er dankbar hinunter schlang. Er war immer noch wacklig auf den Beinen, aber außer dem Master bemerkte es niemand und der schwieg, weil er wissen wollte wie weit sein Freund das Spiel mit dem ‚Mir geht es immer gut‘ noch treiben wollte. Es verunsicherte ihn, das Theta seine Gedanken geblockt hatte.  
  
Jack und Ianto arbeiteten ihrerseits an einer Computerauswertung, die Ianto zusammen mit Martha erstellt hatte.  
„Die Erde ist in unterschiedliche Zeitzonen aufgeteilt, in der sich in regelmäßigen Abständen Zeit und Dimension ändern. Mickey hat einer die Grenzen überschritten als wir mit seinem Team, den Kontakt verloren haben.“, berichte Ianto. „Wir haben nichts gefunden, was darauf hindeutet, wie das passiert ist. Und es hat auch scheinbar nichts mit ‚Schneewittchen‘ zu tun.“  
„Schneewittchen?“, fragte Jack amüsiert.  
„Na, die Timelady im Glassarg. Wir haben den ‚schlafenden Gott‘ kurz nach eurem Verschwinden plötzlich im Keller unten stehen gehabt. Es scheint als ob das Ding sich selbst hierhin transportiert hat. Wir haben keine Ahnung, ob wir sie wecken können, ohne sie zu töten. Was mich noch mehr verwirrt hat ist, das die alten Schriften von einem Timelord sprechen, einem Mann. Vielleicht ist sie aus einer Paralleldimension? Alles sehr rätselhaft.“  
Die letzten Worte hatten die beiden Timelords auf sie aufmerksam werden lassen.  
„Wo ist dieser Sarg, Ianto?“, fragte der Doctor.  
„Ich kann ihn euch gleich zeigen.“  
„Sofort, Ianto. Wir müssen wissen wer das ist.“, drängte der Master.  
„Gut gehen wir runter.“, sagte Ianto und führte sie runter.  
Die Timelords und Jack folgen ihm zu einem Sarkophag aus einem nicht irdischen durchsichtigen Metall. Darin lag einen wunderschöne, dunkelhaarige Frau, die ihnen beiden unbekannt war.  
„Man kann die Hintergrundstrahlung richtig deutlich fühlen.“, sagte Doctor und kramte eine altmodische 3D Brille heraus und setzte sie auf. „Yep, aber reichlich davon.“  
„Definitiv nicht aus unserer Dimension. Und was die Lebenszeichen angeht auch ziemlich schwach. Wir sollten sie aus dieser Stasiskammer herausholen und auftauen.“, sagte der Master, der die Schriftzeichen oben auf der Kammer las und eine Augenbraue hochzog.  
„Ja das sollten wir.“, sagte der Doctor, der sich wieder mit einer Hand an der Wand abstützte.  
„Wir können die Krankenstation der Tardis nutzen.“, sagte der Master bestimmt und warf seinem Freund einen ernsten Blick zu. Der Doctor wich aus.  
„Ich hoffe sie muss nicht erst regenerieren. Der Kälteschlaf muss schon über siebzig Jahren dauern, wenn die Anzeigen stimmen.“, sagte er und wand sich zu gehen. Er schwankte ein bisschen, fing sich aber wieder elegant im Türrahmen und sagte: „Ich hole die Tardis.“  
Der Master sah ihm nach. Seine Sorge wuchs mit jeder Minute, die sein Freund unterwegs war.  
  
Lilian war froh Martha zu sehen und umarmte sie liebevoll.  
„Lilian, ich freue mich sehr für dich. Der Doctor möchte das ich dich mal untersuche.“, grinste Martha.  
„Sieht ihm ähnlich. Ich bin im zweiten Monat schwanger und nicht krank.“  
„Lass uns trotzdem mal schauen. Und du trägst Zwillinge?“  
„Ja, ich fühle das deutlich. Wir Artions können das fühlen.“ Sie lächelte.  
„Na, dann komm mal mit nach unten.“  
Sie gingen nach unten in die Krankenstation in der es eine Art Ultraschallgerät gab.  
Martha war fasziniert. Man sah zwei winzige Babys, die eindeutig die Kinder der beiden sein mussten, da von beiden Babys schon zwei Herztöne zu hören waren. Alles war normal und gesund, soweit sie das beurteilen konnte.  
„War dir übel vorhin?“, fragte Martha.  
„Ja, ist doch nichts Ungewöhnliches in diesem Zustand?“  
„Nein, aber die Väter werden dich jetzt mit Samthandschuhen anfassen.“  
„Ich fürchte, das werden sie.“ Lillian und seufzte schwer.  
Genau in diesem Moment stand der Doctor in der Tür der Krankenstation. Ihm war hundeelend, aber seine Sorge um Lilian war größer.  
„Lilian, geht es dir gut? Martha ist was mit den Babys?“, sagte er mit zitternder Stimme.  
„Alles in Ordnung. Doctor was ist mit dir?“, fragte Martha, die sah das er Schmerzen hatte.  
Er war kreidebleich im Gesicht und stützte sich schwer gegen den Türrahmen, denn die Welt drehte sich.  
„Es ist gut, das geht schon vorüber. Mein rechtes Herz spinnt es bisschen seit wieder aufgewacht bin.“, spielte er seine Beschwerden herunter.  
„Komm her und leg dich hierhin.“, sagte Martha in einem Tonfall der keinen Widerspruch zuließ.  
Harry hatte ihr so einiges über ihren Freund verraten. Er sagte immer: ‚Manchmal muss du ihm Befehle erteilen zu seinem eigenen besten. Er denkt immer nur an die anderen und nie an sich selbst‘  
„Ja, aber der Master wartet auf mich und…“, murmelte der Doctor. Der Schwindel wurde schlimmer. ‚Nicht jetzt, bitte nicht jetzt‘ dachte er verzweifelt.  
„Weiß Harry wie es dir geht? Jetzt komm.“, sagte Martha noch ein wenig eindringlicher und ging hinüber um ihm zu helfen. Sie sah, dass er sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte.  
Lilian half Martha ihn auszuziehen und hinzulegen. Er wehrte sich nicht und ließ sich alles gefallen.  
„Den Kindern geht es gut, aber dir muss es auch wieder gut gehen.“, sagte Lillian und küsste seine Stirn und hielt seine Hand während Martha die Dioden auf seiner Brust platzierte.  
Martha sah sein Problem. Das rechte Herz hatte aufgehört zu schlagen und das linke schlug nur unregelmäßig.  
„In meinem Krankenhaus würde ich es mit einem Defibrillator versuchen, dein Herz neu zu starten. Allerdings weiß ich nicht wie dein zweites Herz darauf reagieren würde. Das Risiko ist mir zu groß. Dennoch müssen wir dein rechtes Herz wieder an den Start bekommen. Ich weiß nicht wie lange dein linkes Herz das mitmacht.“, sagte Martha sehr ernst.  
Er sah sie mit großen braunen Augen an. Sie konnte seine Angst sehen. Er wollte nicht regenerieren, nicht jetzt.  
„Sag es ihm nicht. Er macht sich sonst Sorgen und dann…“, sagte er leise.  
„Und dann was?“, sagte der Master, der gerade eingetreten war. Seine Befürchtungen waren zu groß um nach einer halben Stunde noch länger auf seinen Freund zu warten.  
„Koschei, ich bin in Ordnung und helfe dir gleich.“ Er machte Anstalten sich zu erheben, aber Lilian drückte ihn sanft zurück auf die Liege.  
„Martha, was ist los mit ihm?“, fragte der Master ohne seinen Freund anzusehen.  
„Sein rechtes Herz schlägt nicht mehr, seit er wieder aufgewacht ist und das linke hat Herzrhythmusstörungen.“, sagte sie ohne Beschönigung der Lage.  
„Was schlägst du vor?“  
„Herzmassage und dann erst einmal Bettruhe und Kräftigungsmedikamente. Ich glaube ein Defibrillator wäre keine gute Idee.“  
„Lass den bloß weg. Den darfst du bei Timelords nur anwenden, wenn beide Herzen nicht schlagen.“, sagte der Master. „Wir bekommen hier gleich noch einen zweiten Patienten.“  
„Die Lady aus dem Glassarg? Ich helfe dir gerne hier aus, wenn du medizinischen Unterstützung brauchst.“  
„Und ich soll hier rumliegen und zuschauen?“, beschwerte sich der Doctor bemüht die Situation aufzuheitern.  
„Ja Doctor, das sollst du. Ich schaff das auch ohne dich.“, sagte der Master und sah ihn strafend an. „Du muss lernen mir zu sagen, wenn es dir schlecht geht. Ich möchte dafür nicht immer erst deine Gedanken lesen oder dich einfach so umkippen sehen. Und jetzt tue das was Martha dir sagt, ansonsten binde ich dich an die Liege.“  
„Ja, Master.“, sagte er kleinlaut.  
Martha entfernte die Dioden und begann mit der Massage des rechten Herzen. Sie war vorsichtig um ihm nicht eine Rippe zu brechen dabei. Es dauerte ein Weile bis eine Reaktion zu sehen war. Unregelmäßig und schwach, aber es schlug immerhin wieder. Sie hängte ihn an einen Tropf mit einer kräftigenden Medizin. Der Master verfolgte die Prozedur. Der Doctor wollte sich schon wieder aufrichten als ihn zwei Frauen sanft zurück auf die Liege drückten.  
„Ich passe auf, das er nicht ausrückt.“, sagte Lilian zum Master.  
„Mach das, meine Liebe. Wenn er nicht gehorcht. Du weißt ja wo meine Reitgerte hängt. “, sagte er.  
Dem Doctor fiel die Kinnlade runter, aber er schluckte alle Bemerkungen herunter. Der Master hörte in seinen Gedanken nur: ‚Koschei…bitte hör auf damit‘  
‚Sag mir was los ist?‘, sandte er seinem Freund zurück. Der Doctor konnte ihn nicht ansehen.  
„Bleib schön hier liegen. Ich bin bald wieder da.“, sagte der Master und küsste ihn zum Abschied auf die Stirn.  
‚Nicht jetzt‘, antwortete er seinem Freund telepathisch.  
Martha sah den Master ernst an, darauf bedacht, das der Doctor und Lilian diesen Blick nicht sahen. Die junge Ärztin wusste dass Harry wissen würde, was sie gerade fühlte. Sie würde ihr Möglichstes tun, um den Doctor zu retten.  
„Ich werde die Tardis jetzt im Keller landen. Nur das ihr euch nicht wundert.“, sagte der blonde Timelord erwiderte Marthas Blick und ging.  
  
Jack und Ianto warteten schon fast eine Stunde als der Master mit der Tardis auftauchte.  
„Hat ein bisschen länger gedauert. Dem Doctor geht es nicht so gut, aber er ist bei Martha in guten Händen, so dass wir in den nächsten Stunden ruhig arbeiten können.“, sagte er und machte sich sofort daran nach einer Möglichkeit zu suchen, um die Timelady aus dem Kälteschlaf zu wecken. Er versuchte zu verdrängen, dass sein Freund ernsthaft krank war. Er hatte in Marthas Augen gesehen, was er ihm nicht gesagt hatte. Seine Freundin wusste nicht, ob er noch einmal wirklich gesund werden würde in diesem Körper.  
Ianto ging dem Master zur Hand.  
Jack ließ die beiden nach einer halbe Stunde alleine weiter machen, weil er sich überflüssig vorkam. Er beschloss nach dem Doctor zu sehen.  
Er kam richtig zur Essenszeit. Lilian hatte gekocht und bewirtete nun Martha und den Doctor der bereit willig aß bis er Jack sah.  
„Jack, was ist? Seit ihr schon weiter oder warum bist du hier?“, fragte er und wollte schon wieder aufspringen was Lilian zu verhindern wusste.  
„Schön liegen bleiben, sonst erzähle ich deinem Freund, das du ungehorsam warst.“, sagte sie gespielt fröhlich.  
„Ich bleib ja schon liegen.“, sagte er und sah sie vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Iss und rede nicht. Du hast schon fünf Striche auf deiner Liste.“, sagte sie streng.  
„Es ist noch nichts passiert, Doctor. Der Master und Ianto arbeiten prima zusammen. Ich stand da nur im Weg.“, sagte Jack und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder. „Könnte ich auch was zu essen bekommen?“  
„Ja, Jack. Ist genug da. In der Küche.“, sagte Lilian lächelnd.  
Jack stand wieder auf und ging Richtung Küche. Der Eintopf den Lilian aus den wenigen Zutaten, die sie gefunden gezaubert hatte war sehr lecker. Er aß seine Portion in der Küche und brachte noch eine weitere Portion für den Doctor mit. Lilian war ihm sehr dankbar. Der Timelord aß die zweite Portion auch noch und nahm dann seine Medikamente. Es dauerte nicht lange und er war eingeschlafen. Lilian deckte ihn sorgsam zu und ging dann zu Martha.  
„Du musst ihm helfen, Martha.“, sagte sie traurig.  
„Ich versuche es.“, sagte Martha und bereitete das zweite Bett der Station vor.  
„Ist er wirklich so krank?“, fragte Jack, der bereits geahnt hatte was los war.  
„Ja, Jack.“, sagte sie.  
Er schluckte schwer.  
‚Du besitzt etwas was ihm helfen kann‘ hörte er die Stimme aus seiner Vision. ‚Bring es ihm, es dauert nicht mehr lange.‘  
Jack stand auf und ging. Die Frauen sahen ihm nach.  
„Er liebt ihn auch, nicht wahr?“, fragte Lilian.  
„Ja, Lilian und ich tue das auch.“, sagte Martha und sah Lilian traurig an.  
  
Jack ging zurück zu den anderen. Er bekam als er eintrat mit, wie der Master sagte: „So das müsste jetzt klappen.“  
Der Timelord berührte verschiedene Symbole auf dem Sarg, dann hörte man ein metallisches Klicken und ein Zischen. Der Prozess zum Aufwachen schien eingeleitet. Es dauerte eine Weile bis der Deckel langsam aufschwang. Die Timelady lag immer noch reglos im Sarkophag. Ihre Lebenzeichen waren schwach. Es war Zeit sie auf die Krankstation zu bringen.  
„Jack, hilf mir mal mit dem Tragen.“, sagte der Master.  
„Zum Schleppen braucht ihr mich. Ich versteh schon. Einen Moment noch, ich muss noch was aus dem Labor holen, was wir in der Tardis brauchen können.“, sagte er und verschwand kurz und kehrte mit einem Rucksack zurück, dann packte er mit an und half mit die Frau aus der Kammer zu heben.  
Sie brachten sie in die Krankenstation in der Martha inzwischen mit den Vorbereitungen fertig war.  
  
Der Master sah nach seinem Freund. Martha legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Es tut mir leid, Harry.“, sie musste etwas zu ihm sagen, es ging nicht mehr. „Er ist sehr schwach. Sein rechtes Herz wird sich wohl nicht wieder erholen. Kannst du ihn nicht heilen?“  
„Ich hab fast alle Energie, die ich übrig hatte verbraucht, um seinen Geist zu heilen. In diesem Fall wird wohl nur eine Regeneration helfen fürchte ich.“, er schluckte. Dan sagte er sehr leise: „Und dann wird er unsere Liebe vergessen und wieder ein Anderer sein. Wenn ich doch nur noch etwas Energie finden könnte, um ihn zu retten.“  
Ihm war eigentlich danach zu weinen und das Gefühl ließ sich jetzt nur mit starker Willenskraft unterdrücken. Er musste jetzt funktionieren, es stand noch so viel anderes auf dem Spiel.  Die verdammten Kopfschmerzen wurden wieder stärker. Instinktiv griff er in die Tasche und nahm eine der Tabletten.  
„Wir müssen uns jetzt um unseren zweiten Patienten kümmern.“, sagte er und sah Martha entschlossen an.  
Martha hatte seinen inneren Kampf bemerkt, aber auch das er inzwischen die dritte Schmerztablette innerhalb von ein paar Stunden nahm.  
„Gut.“, sagte sie nur und beide machten sich an die Arbeit, bis sie den Alarm hörten.  
  
Der Doctor schlief und seine Gedanken wanderten im Schlaf. Er suchte nach einem Ausweg. Er wollte jetzt nicht regenerieren und den Horror des neugeboren seins durchmachen, inmitten dieser Krise. Seine Freunde brauchen ihn…Koschei brauchte ihn…er wollte ihre Liebe nicht vergessen. Alles das konnte passieren, wenn er durch das Regenerationstrauma ging.  
‚Ruhig mein Engel…Du hast ein Chance‘  
Er kannte diese Stimme. Schmerz kam mit der Erinnerung als er seine Mutter erkannte.  
‚Warum jetzt nach all den Jahren?‘  
‚Ihr beiden seit in Gefahr. Nicht durch sie sondern, durch den der das Chaos verursacht hat. Der euch mehr als alles hasst, weil du ihn im Time War gefangen hast und weil dein Geliebter inmitten der wichtigsten Schlacht geflohen ist. Er hält mich hier gefangen…Rassilon wird euch beide endgültig töten, wenn ihr nicht einen Weg findet, das zu verhindern‘  
‚Was soll ich tun?‘  
Stille antwortet ihm. Er wollte aufwachen, aber er war so schwach. Dennoch er musste jetzt zu Bewusstsein kommen, er fühlte es.  
Als er die Augen aufschlug, stand sein Freund mit feuchten Augen neben seinem Bett. Er hörte die Frauen im Hintergrund weinen.  
„Hilf mir auf, es ist so weit.“, flüstere er mit rauer Stimme und Koschei brachte ihn in den Flur.  
Jack folgte den Beiden und zog den Container aus dem Rucksack.  
„Deine Mutter sagte, das könnte helfen“.  
Der Master sah ihn groß an und drückte ihn zur Seite als sein Freund begann vor Energie zu glühen. Ein Energiestrom floss von dem Container zum Doctor und ein paar Minuten später stand dieser im Flur und schüttelte sich. Sein Gesicht war immer noch das gleiche und er lächelte beide glücklich an.  
„Jack, ich wusste gar nicht dass du meine Hand noch immer hattest. Lass die uns bloß gut in der Tardis verstauen. Wer weiß wofür ich die noch brauchen kann.“  
„Die hatte ich ja völlig vergessen, Theta.“, sagte der Master, der seine Freude kaum zurückhalten konnte, er fiel seinem Freund um den Hals und bei beiden flossen Tränen.  
Der Doctor zog Jack mit in ihre Umarmung.  
„Ich bin so froh immer noch bei euch zu sein. Aber Jack, du hattest auch eine Vision meiner Mutter?“, fragte er verwundert.  
„Ja, sie hat mich an deine Hand erinnert.“, sagte Jack er, den Rest würde er für sich behalten. Er ahnte, dass dies noch nicht alles war was passieren würde.  
Martha und Lilian kamen hinzu und umarmten glücklich den Doctor, der den Körperkontakt mit seinen Freunden genoss.  
Aber die Zeit drängte und der Doctor ging kurz in den Komandoraum. Die Frauen gingen zusammen mit Jack wieder in die Krankenstation, um nach der Patientin zu sehen.  
Der Doctor verstaute den Container mit seiner Hand in der Nähe der Konsole. Der Master war ihm gefolgt.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du noch du bist.“, sagte er etwas hilflos. „Ich liebe dich, Theta. Mir tut das alles so leid was passiert ist.“  
Der Doctor ging zu ihm und umarmte ihn stumm.   
‚Meine Liebe für dich kann ich besser in Gedanken fassen‘ sandte er ihm telepathisch, zusammen mit den ganzen Emotionen, die er für seinen Freund empfand.  
‚Ich vergebe dir, du konntest nicht wissen was Max mit uns vorhatte‘.   
Ihre Lippen trafen sich zum Kuss. Nach einem Moment löste sich der Master aus der Umarmung.  
„Doctor, bitte tue mir nur diesen einen Gefallen, sag mir demnächst sofort wenn es dir schlecht geht. Vertraue mir einfach mal. Und noch etwas anders die Nebenwirkungen der Maschine sollten eigentlich mich treffen und nicht dich. Wie hast du das angestellt?“  
„Master, ich habe immer schon gerne Polaritäten verändert.“, sagte er lächelnd.  
„Und die Tardis hat das zugelassen, wirklich…du liebst es wirklich deine Leben für andere aufzugeben. Nicht für mich, mein lieber Doctor. Ich werde dich immer lieben, egal wer ich bin und einmal schaffe ich es auch noch mein Leben für dich zu geben.“  
 „Nein, nicht solange ich noch atme, aber wir haben jetzt Wichtigeres zu tun. Ich hatte eine Vision, Koschei. Meine Mutter wurde von Rassilon gefangen genommen. Er ist unser Gegner hier.“, sagte er. „Wir haben ein wirklich verdammt großes Problem.“  
„Oh…ich hatte bereits eine Ahnung, dass es nicht die die junge Frau unten ist. Das heißt ich hatte es gehofft. Ihr Name steht auf dem Sarkophag.“, sagte der Master grinsend.  
„Und?“, fragte der Doctor neugierig.  
„Sie nennt sich Mistress.“, sagte er.  
Von unten hörten sie Jack rufen.  
„Ihr zwei solltet sofort hier herunter kommen.“  
  



	3. Peek-a-Boo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo liebe Leser,  
> sorry, dass das Kapitel auf sich warten ließ, aber ich war in Urlaub in GB und kam nicht zum regelmäßigen schreiben. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit Peek-a-Boo.
> 
> Weird Angel

Die beiden Timelords folgten dem Ruf ihres Freundes nach unten.   
„Mistress? Wie die weibliche Form von…“ Der Doctor war etwas verwirrt.  
„Master…ja. Ich hatte schon lange das Gefühl, das meine nächste Inkarnation eine Frau sein könnte.“, sagte der Master todernst.  
„Du als Frau? Ob ich das aushalte, weiß ich nicht.“, scherzte der andere Timelord und handelte sich einen bösen Blick ein. Er musste lachen.   
„Lach du nur. Du wirst schon sehen. Ich werde dich dann immer noch im Griff haben.“, knurrte der Master.  
„Sicher…“, prustete der Doctor.  
Sie traten in die Krankenstation. Die Timelady war aufgewacht und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Lilian.   
Martha war nirgends zu sehen. Jack schaute sie ernst an.  
„Das ist euer Fachgebiet. Vor allem deines, Master.“, sagte Jack. „Martha hat das Weite gesucht, nachdem sie sich uns vorgestellt hat und gleich einige unpassende Dinge zu ihr gesagt hat. Ianto ist bei ihr.“  
„Oh, ich nehme an da ist die Geschichte etwas anderes verlaufen?“ sagte der Doctor und sah den Master an, dessen Blick auf der Frau ruhte. Er starrte sie an.  
„Ja, es sieht so aus.“, murmelte er.  
Die Mistress sah zu ihm herüber. Seine Hand schloss sich um die des Doctors.  
„Ich bin also in einer Paralleldimension.“, sagte die Timelady und sah in die Richtung der Männer. „Sag mir nicht du bist wirklich bei ihm geblieben, nach der Geschichte mit der Vailiant?“  
Er ging in ihre Richtung und zog seinen Freund mit sich. Der Doctor wehrte sich nicht dagegen und sah lächelnd zu Jack. Dieser lehnte sich an die Wand, um zu zusehen was nun geschehen würde.  
„Ja, ich bin bei ihm geblieben und habe auch kein Interesse an irgendwelchen Weltherrschaftsstrategien mehr. Ich hab mich geändert.“, sagte der Master bestimmt.  
„Und jetzt sag mir noch ihr zwei seid zusammen?“ Sie verdrehte die Augen.  
„Was wäre daran so schlimm?“, knurrte der Master sie an.  
„Er wird dich bestimmt wieder für irgendeinen Companion verlassen. So wie diese Rose. Du solltest auf Lilian hier Acht geben, die junge Dame ist doch genau sein Beuteschema.“, sagte sie grinsend und zeigte auf die junge Frau, die sie verletzt ansah.  
„Nein, wird er nicht, nicht mehr…wir…“, murmelte der Master etwas verunsichert. Der Doctor sandte ihm telepathisch Bestätigung und sah ihn an. Seine Lippen formte die Worte ‚Ich liebe dich‘ lautlos. Dann wandte er sich an die Timelady.  
„Also wenn ich auch mal etwas dazu sagen dürfte. Ich hab nicht die Absicht meinen Freund für irgendeinen meiner Companions zu verlassen. Ich liebe ihn. Aber wir haben jetzt dringendere Probleme als unsere Beziehung. Was machst du hier? Wie kommst du in diesen durchsichtigen Sarg?“, sagte der Doctor.  
„Oh gleich eine ganzer Fragenkatalog. Du warst immer so neugierig.“, sagte sie und sah ihn an. Der Doctor sah Bedauern in ihrem Blick. „Gut in meiner Dimension bin ich nicht auf der Valiant bei dir geblieben, sondern in deinen Armen gestorben. Lucy hat mich erschossen. Ich war so müde und wollte nicht mehr weitermachen mit meinem rastlosen Leben. Es hat dir deine Herzen gebrochen und mir Ruhe gebracht, endlich hatte ich gewonnen und mich dafür gerächt, dass du mich damals auf Gallifrey verschmäht hast. Aber es sollte keine Ruhe für immer werden, meine Anhänger erweckten mich. Leider verhinderte Lucy, das sie es richtig taten und so wandelte ich als Zombie auf der Erde erfüllt von Wut und Rache und die Trommeln waren so laut wie nie. Du bist gekommen und wolltest mich retten und ich wollte mich an dir  rächen und so haben wir beide Rassilon in die Hände gespielt. Er hat mich benutzt für seinen irrwitzigen Plan Gallifrey vor der Vernichtung  zu retten und so musste ich es letztlich verhindern, dass er Erfolg hatte. Du wolltest sterben und ich habe dich gerettet. Ich bin mit Rassilon zurückgegangen. Natürlich hatte ich einen Plan zu entkommen. Vortex Manipulatoren sind einfach zu verstecken und zu klauen und nicht nur Jack hatte einen, sondern ich auch. So konnte ich der Katastrophe auf Gallifrey entgehen und mich der Rache Rassilon entziehen. Leider landete ich in der Vergangenheit der Erde und dort bin ich dann endgültig regeneriert in diesen Körper. Es war 1899 auf der Erde eine interessante Zeit, aber ich war in Inverness in Schottland, nicht gerade der Nabel der Welt und ich war noch zu schwach um mich gegen die Torchwood Agenten zu wehren, die mich entführt haben. Diese verdammten Bastarde. Die horten in Schottland Unmengen von Artefakten, die nicht irdischen Ursprungs sind, unter anderem diesen Sarg, der nichts als eine Kälteschlafkammer ist und in älterer Zeit für Gefangene benutzt wurde, die man nicht töten wollte. Wie ich in diese Dimension gekommen bin, kann ich dir nicht sagen.“  
„Wir vermuten das Rassilon mit diesen Raum-Zeit-Verschiebungen zu tun hat. Aber viel weiter sind wir noch nicht gekommen. Was kann Raum und Zeit so in Stücke reißen?“  
„Rassilon würde jeden irrsinnigen Plan wagen, um doch noch aus seiner Falle im Time War herauszukommen. Es gibt ein Gerät das Dimensionssprünge ermöglicht und bei falschem Gebrauch, so ein multidimensionales Chaos hinterlässt. Wenn, würde es bedeuten er ist hier irgendwo in sicherer Entfernung und amüsiert sich über uns.“  
„Wie konnte er uns finden?“, fragte der Master, der alles sehr nachdenklich mitverfolgt hatte.  
„Du hörst doch noch die Trommeln, oder?“, fragte sie zurück.  
„Nicht mehr…ich hab an einer Behandlung teilgenommen und hab seit dem nur noch ab und an Kopfschmerzen.“ Er rieb sich die Schläfen. „Wenn ich ehrlich bin muss ich zugeben, diese sind in letzten Wochen immer unerträglicher geworden.“  
„Und du machst mir Vorwürfe, weil ich dir nicht die Wahrheit über meinen Gesundheitszustand sage?“, warf der Doctor ein.  
„Na jedenfalls ist das in unserem Kopf der Peilsender für Rassilon.“, stellte die Mistress fest.  
„Gibt es einen Weg diesen zu blockieren?“, fragte der Doctor.  
„Mhm, unser Ableben, aber darauf würde ich gerne verzichten. Du sicher auch? Wir werden uns Rassilion stellen müssen. Falls ihr mich nicht vorher in meine Dimension zurückschicken könntet, aber ich denke ihr habt keinen Jumper, deswegen sollten wir schauen, das wir Rassilion einen klauen.“  
„Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung. Wo könnte er also stecken?“, fragte der Doctor.  
„Außerhalb der Chaoszone sowieso. Bestimmt in einer Tardis oder einem anderen Raumschiff. In meiner Dimension hatte er so einen Kopfgeldjäger Lakaien namens Max Olivier, eine ziemlich miese Ratte, die alle Drecksarbeit für ihn erledigt…“, sie bemerkte die Blicke der Anwesenden. „Max war also schon hier?“  
„Ja, das war er.“, sagte der Master, dem die Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen war.  
Der Doctor sah seinen Freund hilfesuchend an. „Nein…das kann doch nicht alles…“  
Er setzte sich auf die nächstgelegene Liege und fühlte Übelkeit in ihm hochsteigen.   
Lilian waren plötzlich einige Dinge, die Max zu ihr gesagt hatte völlig klar. ‚Dein Gesicht wird mir noch nützlich sein‘ Es war alles geplant gewesen. Sie bekam Angst um die beiden Kinder, die sie in sich trug.  
„Also hat Rassilon, das alles geplant, mich in die Falle gelockt und Max freie Hand gelassen, um uns zu bestrafen?“, murmelte der Master.  
„Was ist passiert?“, fragt die Timelady.  
„Wir…wurden von ihm gefangen genommen und gefoltert. Leider haben wir den Bastard nicht dingfest machen können…also müssen wir diesen Abschaum finden.“  
„Ja, wir müssen ihn finden und endgültig ausschalten…“, sagte der Doctor mit ungewohnter Kälte in seiner Stimme.  
Der Master setzte sich neben seinen Freund und nahm ihn in den Arm und sandte ihm seine Gedanken. ‚Ruhig, Theta…er wird dir nie wieder weh tun solange ich lebe‘  
„Nun…er scheint ja hier genauso ein erfreulicher Zeitgenosse zu sein, wie in meiner Dimension. Treibt sich in SM Clubs rum…lass mich raten, da hat er dich auch erwischt? Ich pflege dieses Hobby auch immer noch sehr gerne, aber mir fehlt mein Doctor zu diesem Zweck. Ach ja…nennt mich bitte nicht Mistress…für euch bin ich Missy.“  
Sie sah zu den beiden Timelords herüber. Der Master drückte den Doctor eng an sich. Sie wünschte sich auch ihren Doctor in ihre Arme, vielleicht sollte sie ihn wirklich suchen gehen, wenn sie wieder in ihrer Dimension war.   
Lilian sah in die Runde.   
„Ich weiß, dass Max noch einen anderen Club führt, allerdings nicht auf der Erde, aber es ist im Nachbarsystem. Er hat oft Besuch von einem Typen erhalten, der einen ganz ausgefallenen Geschmack hatte was Sex anging…widerwärtiger Typ, der einem mit seinem Blick durchbohren konnte.  Er nannte ihn Mister Red, weil der immer roten Roben oder Anzügen kam und inkognito bleiben wollte. Der hat mal zu mir gesagt, dass ich jemanden ähnle den er kannte. Deswegen wollte er wohl mich auch nicht, was mich sehr beruhigt hat. Der Typ war dunkelhaarig, recht groß und hat diese durchdringenden blauen Augen.“  
„Ich würde sagen du kennst Rassilon. Wo haben die beiden sich getroffen?“, sagte der Master und sah zu ihr.   
„Im Hell Club auf Centauri 5.“, antworte Lilian.  
„Den Club kenne ich gut. Der Barkeeper dort schuldet mir noch einen Gefallen, also wenn ihr Infos braucht?“, sagte Jack aus dem Hintergrund.  
„Gut. Aber ich denke er wird eh hierhin kommen müssen. Er will sehen doch sehen, ob wir das Problem lösen können, wie kleine Laborratten. Ich frage mich wirklich wie er aus dem Time War entkommen konnte.“, antworte der Master.  
„Das müssen wir herausbekommen und ihn wieder dorthin zurückschicken. Ihn und meine Mutter.“, sagte der Doctor und wandte sich dann erklärend an Lilian.  „Rassilon hält sie gefangen als Druckmittel, aber sie hat einen Weg gefunden unbemerkt mit uns zu kommunizieren.“  
„Du willst sie zurückschicken?“, fragte der Master.  
„Wir müssen das tun. Sie gehört nicht in unsere Zeit.“, sagte er und sah seinen Freund bitter an.  
„Sie ist deine Mutter.“, antworte sein Freund aufgebracht. Man konnte die Trauer in seiner Stimme hören.  
„Ja, das war sie bis zu dem Tag an dem Gallifrey brannte. Du weißt was passiert, wenn wir den Lauf der Dinge ändern?“, sagte er mit Grabesmiene. Tränen schimmerten in den dunkeln Augen des Doctors. „Wir dürfen das nicht ändern, Koschei. Das einzige was wir vielleicht können, ist uns…verabschieden.“  
„Ja wir dürfen uns nicht Fixpunkte einmischen…bla, bla, bla…ihr zwei hab wirklich einen Drang zum Dramatischen, wisst ihr das? Ich denke, wir werden einen Weg finden, das Problem zu lösen und jetzt hört bitte mit der Heulerei auf, ich bekomme schon ganz feuchte Augen.“, sagte Missy, der es zu viel wurde. „Lass uns einfach mit der Arbeit beginnen und schauen wie wir aus der Falle raus kommen und ihr mich in meine Dimension zurück schickt, bevor ich so weich werde wie du Master.“   
Missy wollte aufstehen. „Wo sind eigentlich meine Kleider?“, fragte sie, da sie nur ein Hemd trug.  
„Ich bringe sie dir.“, sagte Lilian und ging in den Nebenraum.  
Die beiden Timelords waren sahen sie an.  
„Du willst uns also helfen?“, fragte der Doctor.  
„Ja, meine einzige Chance von hier zu entkommen und meine Dimension wieder zu finden. Es muss ein Weg geben die Zeit- und Dimensionssprünge aufzuhalten und dann schnappen wir uns diesen Dimensions Jumper. Ihr bringt mich nach Hause und bekommt das Teil noch geschenkt von mir. Dieser Max und euer Rassilon sind euer Problem. Ich denke Rache zu nehmen könnte dir gut tun, Master.“  
„In diesem Fall werde nicht nur ich Rache nehmen.“, sagte der Master und sah seinen Freund an. Die Dunkelheit in den Augen des Doctors war ein seltener Anblick.  
„Wir werden sehen, wie wir uns…rächen. Ich will eine gerechte Strafe für das was er getan hat.“, sagte der Doctor recht gefasst.  
Lilian brachte die Kleider von Missy und sie zog sich an. Ihr Anblick ließ den Doctor wieder grinsen und so ihn etwas wie ‚böse Mary Poppins‘ vor sich hin murmeln. Der Master knifft ihm in die Seite und belehrte ihn, dass er mal wieder unverschämt war. Da Eile geboten war begaben sie sich in den Kontrollraum der Tardis.   
Lilian suchte zusammen mit Jack nach Martha und Ianto. Sie fanden Sie draußen. Sie dachten, dass es besser sein würde wenn die drei Timelords ihre Arbeit alleine machten. Martha war immer noch etwas wütend auf Missy. Ihr wurde klar wie anders Harry doch war und wie sehr sie ihn inzwischen mochte. Sie beschloss ins Labor zu gehen und etwas zu arbeiten. Lilian folgte ihr, denn es sah so aus als ob Ianto und Jack etwas alleine zu besprechen hatten.  
  
„Jack, ich…ich musst dich das fragen. Was bedeutet der Doctor dir? Ich hab deinen Blick gesehen als es ihm schlecht ging. Das ist nicht nur pure Freundschaft was euch verbindet…“ Ianto sah Jack an, dieser wich seinem Blick aus.  
„Es tut mir leid, Ianto. Ich liebe dich wirklich, aber…ich hab dir das nie erzählt…ich war dir nicht so ganz treu und der Doctor fasziniert mich schon eine ganze Weile. Ich wusste, dass ich sein Herz nie wirklich besitzen werde, aber für diese eine Nacht war er mein. Ich hab versucht es wegzuschieben, aber es verfolgt mich, wenn ich ihn sehe.“, sagte Jack ehrlich.  
„Ich hatte es geahnt. Du bist seitdem so anders. Meins du unsere Beziehung hat noch eine Chance? Ich kann nicht mit ihm konkurrieren, ich bin nur ein einfacher Mensch…“, sagte Ianto, dem zum Weinen zumute war. „Ich weiß es ist vielleicht dumm gewesen von mir das zu glauben, aber ich habe gehofft eines Tages in deinen Armen zu sterben, wenn meine Zeit gekommen ist.“  
„Oh Ianto…es tut mir so leid…ich bin ein Mistkerl, aber ich will versuchen mich zu bessern.“, sagte Jack und wollte Ianto in der Arm nehmen.  
„Würdest du das auch so sagen, wenn der Master dem Doctor den Laufpass gegeben hätte? Bin ich deine zweite Wahl? Oder nur dein Bettwärmer bist du wieder eine Chance bei ihm bekommst?“ Ianto war verzweifelt, er schob Jack weg und floh in den Keller. Der Captain blieb vor der Tardis stehen. Was sollte er Ianto sagen? Er liebte ihn von Herzen, aber eben auch den Doctor. Er seufzte und riskierte einen Blick in die Tardis.   
Dort drinnen ging es ebenfalls zur Sache.  
„Nein, das kann nicht sein diese Berechnungen sind absoluter Nonsens. Master sieh einmal dort.“, sagte Missy aufgebracht.  
„Nimm die Finger weg, das ist absolut richtig.“, herrschte der Master Missy an.  
Jack suchte nach dem Doctor. Und fand ihn fast neben sich an einer Koralle lehnend. Er beobachtete die Streithähne fasziniert. Der Timelord grinste als er Jack sah.  
„Das geht schon eine halbe Stunde so. Bis jetzt sind wir nur bedingt vorangekommen. Aber wenn ich mich einmische drohen mir beide mit Prügel an und deswegen lass ich sie erst einmal. Du siehst auch nicht aus als ob alles so laufen würde, wie es soll?“  
„Ianto ist sauer auf mich.“, gab Jack zu. „Er ist eifersüchtig…“  
„Ich hab deinen Blick gesehen, Jack. Ich wäre auch eifersüchtig. Du musst dich entscheiden, Jack. Du weißt wen ich liebe, aber ich habe ein großes Herz und du hast einen Platz darin nur nicht den ersten. Ianto liebt dich, vergöttert dich. Brich ihm nicht das Herz.“, sagte der Doctor und dachte daran was er Koschei damit angetan hatte vor langer Zeit.  
„Du meinst ich sollte ihm folgen?“, fragte Jack.  
„Muss ich dir das wirklich sagen.“, sagte der Doctor.  
Jack ging und der Doctor sah ihm nach, dann wandte er sich wieder seinen beiden Streithähnen zu, die immer noch zu sehr mit sich beschäftigt waren, um irgendetwas mit zu bekommen.  
„Und habt ihr zwei was heraus bekommen? Oder seid ihr euch immer noch nicht über die Rechenmethode einig?“, fragte mit ironischem Unterton.  
„Halt dich daraus, sonst…“, kam es von beiden zurück.  
„Sonst was?“, unterbrach der Doctor die Beiden. „Nehmt doch einfach die Rechenmethode die die Tardis vorgeschlagen hat. Schaltet den Monitor, um ihr findet die exakten Berechnungen, dafür brauchte ich die Konsole nicht einmal berühren. Du erinnerst dich an das telepathische Interface?? Und jetzt lasst uns die Daten auswerten und tut nicht so als ob ich ein Vollidiot wäre.“ Der Doctor schob beide an die Seite und beförderte seine Daten auf den Schirm.“  
„Ganz schön unverschämt, dein Liebster. Du solltest ihn mal besser erziehen.“, sagte Missy und ihr Blick wanderte über den Körper des Doctors.  
„Ja, geradezu unverschämt, aber er hat recht wir sollten uns jetzt auf das wesentliche konzentrieren. Später werde ich ihm eine Lektion erteilen…“, sagte der Master, der den Doctor ähnlich lüstern betrachtete.  
„Das hier ist meine Tardis und es regelten immer noch meine Regeln. Deine Spielchen treibst du nur im Schlafzimmer mit mir und dazu haben wir gerade keine Zeit.“ Er sagte diesen Satz und dachte an ihr Spiel…konnte er es überhaupt noch, nachdem was passiert war. Er musste sich zusammen nehmen und redet ununterbrochen mit Missy und den Master über die Rechenergebnisse. Der Master hatte diese kleine Reaktion dennoch bemerkt. Die Regeneration hatte nicht die seelischen Wunden geheilt, die man dem Doctor zugefügt hatte. Aber das hatte Zeit bis sie die Krise gelöst hatten.  
Die Timelords arbeiteten weiter.   
  
Jack war Ianto in den Keller gefolgt.  
„Geh weg. Ich will nicht sehen.“, herrschte Ianto ihn an.  
„Es tut mir leid...wirklich.“  
„Und du glaubst das ist so einfach?“  
„Was soll ich tun? Ich liebe dich, Ianto. Wünsch dir etwas und ich tue es.“  
„Sag mir, dass du ihn nicht liebst.“  
„Ianto!“  
„Du kannst es nicht, dass sagt doch schon alles aus.“  
„Nein, ich kann es nicht. Aber ist es denn so schlimm, dass ich euch beide liebe?“  
Ianto sah ihn an. Seine Liebe zu Jack war zu groß. Er konnte nicht unnachgiebig sein, so umarmte er Jack. Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht.  
Jack hielt ihn fest. „Vielleicht hilft es wenn ihr zwei euch besser kennt. Rede mit ihm.“  
Ianto antworte nicht. Sie standen noch eine Weile so da.  
Ein Poltern von oben ließ sie aufhorchen und sie gingen hinauf und trafen auf Lillian und Martha.  
Das Geräusch kam aus der Tardis.  
„Was machen die drei darin?“, fragte Jack.  
„Nichts was die Tardis beunruhigt.“, antwortete Lilian mit einem Grinsen.  
Die Tür ging auf und der Doctor trat heraus.  
„Entschuldigt den Lärm, der Master und Missy bauen gerade an einem Gerät was unser Problem lösen könnte. Wir brauchen es nicht zu stehlen. Mit zwei Mastern ist das Problem doch so zu lösen, vielleicht.  Dimensionssprünge waren nie so mein Spezialgebiet, aber der Master geht darin auf.“, seufzte der Doctor und strich sich, ein bisschen betreten wirkend, über seinen braunen Anzug, der ein paar weiße Flecke hatte.   
„Du bist aus dem Labor rausgeflogen, nicht wahr?“, grinste Martha  
„Ja.“, sagte der Doctor und sah ein wenig traurig aus. „Woher…? Ach, ja…die haben beide angefangen mit irgendwelchen Chemikalien nach mir zu werfen.“  
„Das ist so typisch Harry. ‚Keine Ablenkung und wage es mich nicht in den nächsten zwei Tagen anzusprechen, sonst fange ich an auszuflippen‘.“ Sie grinste.  
„Ich würde gerne mit ihm im Labor zusammen arbeiten, aber er sagt immer ich lenke ihn vom Wesentlichen ab. Vielleicht wenn ich mal wieder ein alter Mann bin. Dann hab er keine Ausrede mehr.“, er grinste schelmisch.  
Seine Freunde lachten.   
„Du lenkst nicht nur den Master ab.“, warf Ianto ein. Der Unterton entging dem Doctor nicht.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, dein Freund hat bei mir nur geringe Chancen.“, gab er grinsend zurück. „Aber vielleicht sollten wir mal unter vier Augen reden.“   
Der Doctor nickte Jack zu. Ianto und der Doctor gingen in Jacks Büro.  
„OK…was willst du mir sagen?“, sagte Ianto und sah den Timelord vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Wir waren betrunken als zusammen im Bett waren, Ianto. Es war mein Fehler und er kann nichts dafür. Ich hab ihn verführt.“, sagte der Doctor.  
„Warum nimmst du die Schuld auf dich?“, fragte Ianto und sah in die großen, braunen Augen seines Gegenübers.  
„Ich will nicht, dass du ihn hasst, er liebt dich wirklich sehr und hat mir sehr viel über dich erzählt. Du wärst dumm ihn gehen zu lassen. Er würde alles für dich tun. Ab und an flirtet er halt gerne. So ist er halt.“, sagte der Doctor den Blick standhaltend. „Weißt du ich hab den Fehler gemacht und meinem Freund das Herz gebrochen, weil ich einer Lüge geglaubt habe. Es hat sehr lange Zeit gebraucht, das wieder einzurenken, weil unsere Differenzen zu tief waren. Erspare dir das. Gibt ihm eine Chance seinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen.“  
Ianto nickte. Er fragte sich was zwischen dem Doctor und dem Master passiert war.  
„Gut, ich gebe ihm eine Chance. Auch wenn es mir schwer fällt.“, sagte er leise.   
  
Lilian sah Jack und Martha an.   
„Tja ich glaube, das wird noch ein wenig dauern da drin. Die Tardis sagt das sich draußen was tut. Irgendwie scheint sich etwas geändert zu haben, aber sie kann es nicht einordnen. Vielleicht sollten wir mal einen Blick riskieren?“, fragte sie vorsichtig.  
„Ich bin dafür.“, sagte Jack, der sich  ein wenig unwohl fühlte. Sein Blicken wanderte von der Tür der Tardis immer wieder zu seiner Bürotür.   
„Solange ich weit genug von dieser Missy weg bin ist mir alles recht. Ich hoffen nur wir werden sie schnell wieder los.“, sagte Martha immer noch ein bisschen missgelaunt.  
„Ich glaube sie möchte auch nicht bleiben.“, grinste Jack. „Zwei von der Sorte würde unser Doctor wohl auch nicht auf Dauer verkraften.“  
Sie gingen zur Tür. Draußen war ein schöner Tag. Seltsamerweise deutete nichts darauf hin, dass um sie herum eine Raum - Zeitverwerfung war. Sie standen am Hafen in Cardiff und die Menschen gingen ihren normalen Tätigkeiten nach.   
„Irgendwie seltsam und keiner von unseren Timelords, hat was gespürt?“ fragte Jack. „Das fühlt sich so ‚Normal‘ an hier draußen.  
„Es ist aber nichts normal. Dreht euch um.“, sagte Lilian, aber es war die Tardis.  
Sie stand wie angewurzelt und sah in einer Richtung.  
„Er ist da. Er hat uns gefunden.“, murmelte sie.  
„Wer?“, fragte Martha.  
„Schaut doch.“, rief Lilian und zeigte mit dem Finger in eine Richtung und dann versteckte sie sich hinter Jack.  
Aus Richtung der Stadt kam ein dunkelhaariger Mann auf sie zu. Er hatte zwei breitschultrige Typen dabei die zwei Frauen im Zaum hielten. Eine ältere Frau und eine jüngere, blonde Frau.  
Jack erkannte die Frauen. Es war die Mutter des Doctors und das Mädchen war Rose. Er schluckte.   
Der Mann bedeutete seinen Wächter zurück zu bleiben und kam auf sie zu.   
Lilian klammerte sich an Jack.   
Das war wirklich Max.


	4. Die Quelle der Alpträume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry so sorry. 
> 
> Weird Angel

„Vielleicht hätten wir ihn nicht aus dem Labor schmeißen sollen. Mir fehlen seine dummen Sprüche.“, sagte Missy und schaute in Richtung der Tür.  
„Es ist besser so. Ich hab deinen Blick vorhin gesehen. Wage dich ja nicht **meinen**  Doctor anzufassen. Das ist **mein** persönlicher Liebessklave.“, murrte der Master. Es war schwer sich auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren, wenn er an ihn dachte.  
„Du könntest mir ruhig mal einen Gefallen tun, wenn wir das Ding hier fertig haben. Ich meine ich bin ja du und er müsste sich nicht groß umstellen.“, sagte Missy grinsend.  
„Nein und jetzt lass uns aufhören über ihn zu reden. Dank meiner Eingebung werden wir ja hoffentlich das Gerät bald einsetzen können.“, sagte der Master und sah Missy überheblich an.  
Sie lachte und arbeiteten weiter.  
Ein dumpfer Knall und lautes Geschrei ließ sie aufhorchen. Es klang wie eine Explosion aus einiger Entfernung. Der Master war entsetzt als er versuchte seinen Doctor telepathisch zu rufen und dieser nicht antwortete, sondern nur ein Chaos an Gefühlen und Panik.  
„Etwas stimmt nicht. Lass uns nachschauen.“, sagte er und rannte los.  
Eilig liefen beide nach draußen.  
  
_Etwas früher draußen_  
  
„Hallo. Na wen haben wir denn da? Ich hab dir gesagt Lilian, das ich dich immer wieder finde, wenn du fliehst.“, sagte Max grinsend.  
Lilian stand immer noch hinter Jack und sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
„Wage es nicht deine Hände an sie zu legen.“, sagte Jack und sah ihn voller Wut an. Er dachte daran, was er mit dem Doctor getan hatte.  
„Ein edler Ritter. Captain Jack Harkness. Nehme ich an?“  
„Du nimmst richtig an. Was willst du hier?“, herrschte Jack ihn an.  
„Nun ich bin hier um für meinen Auftraggeber einen Geiselaustausch vorzunehmen. Mit einer Bedingung: Eine der Ersatzgeisel muss einer der beiden ‚süßen‘ Timelords sein und nur einer von beiden. Wer sich als zweites opfert bleibt euch überlassen. Diese hübsche schokobraue junge Dame würde auch ich sehr gerne mitnehmen. Die blonde Barbie da drüben ist mir etwas zu zickig. Lilian kommt auch mit, immerhin gehört sie mir.“  
„Schlag dir das aus dem Kopf.“, antwortete Jack.  
„Naja, wenn ihr nicht kooperiert, werde ich die Geisel vor euren Augen töten. Wär doch schade um Rose und die Mutter deines Freundes, oder?“, fragte Max ironisch.  
Jack musste sich zusammennehmen. Er hätte Max liebend gerne den Hals umgedreht als er Schritte hinter sich hörte. Jack wandte sich um.  
Der Doctor stand wenige Meter entfernt hinter ihm mit einem versteinerten Gesicht. Seine sonst so warmen braunen Augen waren fast schwarz. Er war wütend.  
Ianto war einen Schritt hinter ihn zurück getreten, weil er die Spannung gefühlt hatte und nicht wirklich wusste was der Timelord nun tun würde.  
„Lass deine Geisel sofort frei. Und wehe du oder deinen Schergen verletzen sie.“, donnerte er wütend.  
Max war etwas überrascht.  
„Du drohst mir kleiner Timelord? Dein Lord und Gebieter Rassilon wünscht dich oder deinen verrückten Freund zu sprechen und ist so freundlich seine weniger wertvollen Geiseln freizulassen. Ich habe die Erlaubnis, sie zu töten wenn ihr zwei nicht spurt. Also spucke mal nicht so große Töne. Ich würde mir freuen, wenn du uns begleitest.“, sagte er und lachte.  
„Ich werde mit dir kommen.“, sagte der Doctor. „Und du wirst deine Geiseln freilassen.“  
„Nein Doctor.“, warf Jack ein.  
„Jack, wir haben keine andere Wahl.“, sagte er und sah ihn an mit einem Blick, der Jack in die Seele fuhr. Angst und Wut, gepaart mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung.  
„Dann komme ich auch mit.“, sagte Jack, der wusste das er sich nie verzeihen würden, wenn ihn nun alleine gehen ließ.  
„Nein…“, rutschte es Ianto hinaus.  
Jack drehte sich um und sah ihn an. „Es muss sein. Ich komme zu dir zurück. Versprochen.“  
„Mein Gott wie ergreifend. Wo ist eigentlich der Master, will er sich nicht auch tränenreich von seinem Liebsten verabschieden.“, warf Max belustig ein.  
„Er hat wichtigeres zu tun als sich um Leute wie dich zu kümmern. Das ist hier meine Aufgabe.“, sagte der Doctor.  
„Na dann…ihr zwei. Ich gebe euch fünf Minuten, um euch zu verabschieden.“ Max grinste fies in Richtung Lilian. „Und dann bringt meine Sklavin zurück, die ihr mir gestohlen habt.“  
Der Doctor musste sich beherrschen. Er wollte nicht daran denken was passierte wenn Max herausbekam, dass sie schwanger war.  
  
Der Doctor schrieb eilig etwas auf einen Zettel und zog seinen Mantel aus. Beides drückte er Martha in die Hand.  
„Sag Harry, dass er nicht durchdrehen soll. Jack ist bei mir. Hörst du…und sag ihm: Es tut mir leid.“, sagte er leise und mit einem kaum merklichen Zittern in seiner Stimme.  
„Doctor?“, war das einzige was Martha heraus bekam. Sie hatte das zu oft mit ihm erlebt. Er schien zu erwarten, dass er nicht zurückkommen würde.  
Er drehte sich um und ging, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Er musste seine Angst vor Martha verbergen.  
Ianto klammerte sich an Jack und weinte. Jack redet ruhig auf ihn ein.  
„Ich liebe dich. Pass auf unser Team auf. Während meiner Abwesenheit bist du hier der Chef.“, sagte Jack zu ihm.  
Jack löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und küsste ihn zum Abschied und drehte sich dann schnell um und  ging. Er wollte seine Tränen vor ihm verbergen.  
Der Doctor war zu Lilian gegangen und sah sie traurig an. Er schüttelte den Kopf als er ihr telepathisch eine Nachricht zukommen ließ. ‚Wir finden einen Ausweg. Verliere sie nicht, damit wir sie rufen können‘  
Lilian stand da unfähig etwas zu antworten. Der Doctor und Jack nahmen sie die Mitte und gingen Richtung Max.  
  
Der Doctor konnte seine Angst vor dem was kommen würde vor seiner Mutter nicht verbergen.  
„Es tut mir Leid, Theta. Ich konnte es nicht verhindern. Er hat mich dazu gezwungen.“, sagte seine Mutter mitfühlend.  
„Du kannst nichts dafür, Mutter.“, sagte der Doctor. „Rassilon wird dafür bezahlen.“  
Er umarmte sie und vergab ihr was sie getan hatte.  
Dann ging er zu Rose.  
Sie starrte ihn an. Es war alles so irreal für sie.  
„Ich hätte nie geglaubt dich noch einmal wieder zu sehen.“  
„Ich auch nicht, Rose. Verzeih mir bitte…“, sagte er traurig. Er mied ihren Blick. „Es tut mir so leid.“  
Er umarmte sie kurz und innig. Rose schwieg, sie wusste so wie sie ihr Liebe gefunden hatte, so hatte er die seine gefunden.  
„Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen. Ich habe einen Freund gefunden und wir wollen bald heiraten.“  
Der Doctor lächelte. „Gut.“  
Jack sah Rose nur traurig an und nickte ihr zu. Lilian hatte sich an ihn geklammert.  
„Was für ein dramatischer Auftritt. Die Damen gehen jetzt bitte langsam Richtung Torchwood Hauptquartier. Und ihr drei kommt mit.“, sagte und wandte sich dann an die die beiden Leibwächter. „Fesselt den Doctor und den Captain an einander. Lilian bringt ihr zu mir. Ich möchte nicht einer der Sklaven auf dem Weg verloren geht.“  
Jack und der Doctor ließen sich fesseln. Lilian weinte als Max ihre Handgelenke festhielt und sie zusammen band. Danach holte er ein Halsband aus der Tasche und eine Leine.  
„So ist es besser. Bevor meine kleine wilde Katze wieder weglaufen will zu ihrem Doctor. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen Du wirst bestimmt wieder mit ihm ins Bett dürfen, wenn du geworfen hast. Rassilon war hoch erfreut das du schwanger bist.“ Er lachte.  
„Ja Doctor ich weiss es. Es war geplant so und dein dämlicher Freund ist mir in die Falle gegangen. Aber nun habe ich noch eine Überraschung für euch alle.“  
Max grinste sadistisch als eine Fernbedienung aus der Tasche zauberte. Er sah zu Martha, Ianto, Rose und der Timelady herüber.  
  
Der Sklavenhändler drückte den Knopf.  
Eine Explosion zerstörte zwei Leben innerhalb weniger Sekunden und verletzte zwei Menschen schwer.  
Die Szenerie war ein einziger Alptraum. Aber einer dieser Art aus dem man nicht wieder aufwachte.  
  
Die Leibwächter mussten den Doctor und Jack festhalten. Beide wollten sich mit Gewalt losreißen und schrien sich ihren Schmerz von der Seele. Max bedeutet seinen Gefolgsleuten die beiden weg zu bringen. Er zog Lilian hinter sich her die weinte.  
„Explosionskapseln ersparen wirklich jede Menge Ärger mit Geiseln.“, murmelte Max als er den beiden zu ihrem Raumschiff folgte.  
  
Martha fühlte ihre Beine nicht mehr. Die Explosion hatte sie in eine Ecke geschleudert. Sie machte die Augen auf und sah in einiger Entfernung Ianto am Boden liegen er rührte sich nicht. Sie versuchte ihn zu rufen, aber sie kam kein Wort heraus. Anstelle dessen sah sie plötzlich das Gesicht von Harry über sich, der sie entsetzt ansah.  
„Martha, was ist passiert? Wo ist er? Wieso hast du seinen Mantel?“, überschüttete er sie mit Fragen.  
Ihr war plötzlich bewusst, dass sie den Mantel der Doctors immer noch in ihren Armen hielt und sie auch den Zettel nicht losgelassen hatte als ob ihr Leben davon abhing.  
„Max…er ist fort…Explosion…Tote…nicht durchdrehen, Harry.“, stammelte Martha, mehr vermochte sie nicht zu sagen. Sie gab dem Master den Mantel und den Zettel und wurde wieder ohnmächtig.  
  
Der Master kniete neben Martha und drückte den Mantel an sich. Aus der Ferne waren Sirenen zu hören. Vermutlich Krankenwagen und Feuerwehr. Missy hatte sich in einiger Entfernung über Ianto gebeugt und prüfte die Lebenzeichen.  
„Der Kleine hier ist noch am Leben, aber er hat innere Verletzungen. Wir sollten die zwei den Menschen überlassen. Die können Ihnen helfen. Die Leichenteile kann ich nicht zuordnen.“, sagte sie als ihr Blick auf einen Ring am Boden fiel. Ihre Augen weiteten sich als die Schriftzeichen darauf las. „Oh, nein das kann doch nicht wahr sein.“  
Der Master wurde plötzlich sehr aufmerksam. „Was hast du gefunden?“  
„Maligur…das war einer ihrer Namen…“, sagte Missy und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.  
„Seine Mutter? Bitte lass das nicht wahr sein. Sie darf nicht tot sein.“, sagte der andere Timelord und ging zu ihr.  
Er kannte den Ringe und wusste, dass sie ihn nie abnehmen würde. Tränen und Wut stieg in ihm auf. Die Kopfschmerzen quälten ihn wieder furchtbar.  
„Lass uns hier verschwinden, Master.“, sagte Missy und sie gingen zurück ins verwaiste Torchwood Hauptquartier.  
Sie gingen zurück in die Tardis. Liebevoll legte der Master den Mantel seines Freundes auf die Konsole vor sich. Er war etwas angesengt. Das würde ihm nicht gefallen.  
Er hätte heulen können. ‚Du darfst nicht tot sein, mein Geliebter‘  
Da war nichts, kein Echo, noch ein Antwort. Stille und Einsamkeit. Selbst die Präsenz der Tardis war kaum vorhanden.  
Nach ewig dauernden Minuten nahm er den Zettel den der Doctor geschrieben hatte und las ihn:  
  
_Oh Koschei,_  
_es tut mir so leid, aber nur du kannst diesen Planeten retten. Du darfst mir nicht folgen. Ich muss alleine einen Ausweg aus dieser Misere finden. Falls ich das nicht schaffe, nimm du meinen Platz in der Tardis ein und beschütze die Erde. Ich weiß, dass du das kannst._  
_Ich war dir nie wirklich untreu. Mein Herz war nie wirklich bei den anderen. Du warst meine einzige, wirkliche Liebe und wenn ich sterbe wirst du mein letzter Gedanke sein und dein Name mein letztes Wort._  
  
_Es tut mir so leid_  
_Theta_  
  
_P.S. Pass bitte gut auf den Mantel auf!!!_  
  
  
Er faltete den Zettel sorgsam und steckte ihn in seine Tasche. Dann nahm er seine Schmerzmittel. Wortlos machte sich auf den Weg ins Labor. Missy folgte ihm.  
Sie würden weiter arbeiten bis das Gerät fertig war und sie Rassilon entgegen treten konnten. Er würde über den Link in seinem Kopf seinen Feind ausfindig machen und ihn zur Rechenschaft ziehen.  
  
Jack und der Doctor wurden in den Laderaum eines Raumschiffes in einen Käfig gesperrt. Ihre Kleider hatten die beiden Leibwächter ihnen genommen. Der Doctor und Jack waren immer noch zu entsetzt um zu reden oder sich weiter zu wehren.  
Der Timelord klammerte sich als man sie einsperrte an Jack. Der Captain hörte in der Ruhe des Lagerraumes, das leise Schluchzen seines Freundes und drückte ihn enger an sich. Der Master würde ihm das verzeihen und beruhigend strich er ihm über den Rücken.    
Er weinte selber. Der Gedanke an all die Toten brach sein Herz. Nun war ihm klar wie sehr er Ianto geliebt hatte. Wieder einmal zu spät.  
„Sie sind tot, Jack. Und ich bin Schuld.“, sagte er leise. „Ich verdiene das hier.“  
„Hör auf Unsinn zu reden. Du kannst nichts dafür.“, redet Jack auf die zitternde Gestalt in seinen Armen ein. Alle Energie war aus dem Timelord gewichen. Seine Schuldgefühle hatten ihn wieder im Griff.  
Stunden vergingen und Jack bemerkte irgendwann, dass der Doctor in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war.  
Er war am Ende seiner Kräfte gewesen. Aber die Ruhe sollte nicht lange wehren, denn er begann sich im Schlaf zu winden und nach Rose und seiner Mutter zu rufen und dann später nach seinem Freund. Jack versuchte vorsichtig ihn zu wecken, aber er wachte nicht auf.  
Irgendetwas schien es zu verhindern. Jack wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Er verfluchte, dass er keine telepathische Begabung hatte und ihn seine Gedanken sehen konnte.  
Die Alpträume quälten den armen Kerl immer schlimmer.  
„Bitte Doctor. Wach auf. Du darfst mich jetzt hier nicht alleine lassen. Ich brauch dich.“, sage Jack und hielt ihn fest.  
„Wie rührend.“, die Stimme kam von der Tür. „Wie viele Liebhaber hat der Doctor eigentlich inzwischen? Zieht ihr Nummern wer mit ihm ins Bett darf?“, amüsierte sich Max.  
„Was immer ihr auch mit ihm angestellt habt. Hört auf damit.“, sagte Jack der Mühe hatte den Doctor zu bändigen.  
„Wenn mein Auftraggeber möchte, dass er leidet, dann ist das so. Sei froh, dass du nicht dran bist.“, sagte Max. „Aber ich will gnädig sein und es dir erklären. Das ist so ein seltsamer Kristall nennt sich Quelle der Alpträume. Funktioniert scheinbar nur bei Telepathen. Mir wurde aufgetragen das Ding mit an Bord zu nehmen für die Reise als Sicherheitsmaßnahme. Ich hoffe der Schwächling krepiert uns nicht unterwegs.“  
Der Sklavenhändler sah Jack an. „Gib ihm zwischendurch mal was von dem Wasser.“ Er stellte einen Eimer vor den Käfig und hielt Jack einen Becher hin. „Essen gibt es erstmal nicht die nächsten 24 Stunden.“  
Jack nahm den Becher und sah ihn wütend an.  
„Du hast Feuer. Ich mag das. Lilian geht es übrigens sehr gut. Schwangere Frauen soll man ja nett behandeln. Mich nervt nur ihr Gewimmer nach dem Doctor. Sieh bloß zu, dass du in ihn gut genug versorgst. Wir sind zwei Tage unterwegs. Habe ja leider keine Zeitmaschine.“ Max lachte und ging.  
Jack hätte ihn anschreien können, aber er brauchte seine ganze Kraft dafür, den Doctor davon abzuhalten sich selbst zu verletzen. Sein Freund murmelte Worte in einer unbekannten Sprache. Es klang verzweifelt. Er musste vom Time War träumen.  
  
Theta träumte.  
Rose starb vor seinen Augen. Seine Mutter starb mit ihr der Explosion und Martha und Ianto…  
Umsonst, alles war verloren. Der Schmerz in seinem Herzen brachte ihn fast um.  
Er war alleine und stand gegen Rassilon.  
Sein Herz sehnte sich nach seiner wahren Liebe.  
Aber die musste er beschützen.  
So schloss er seine Liebe in einem finsteren Ort in seinem Herzen ein.  
  
Er fühlte Jack. Er sprach mit ihm. Wieso konnte er nicht aufwachen?  
Andere Bilder tauchten vor seinen Augen auf. Bilder vom Time War, Massakern und sonstigen Katastrophen, die er sehen hatte und nicht helfen konnte.  
Rassilon wusste was ihm wehtat.  
Die Flut der Bilder ließ ihn keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.  
Er schrie seinen Schmerz raus.  
Insgeheim hoffte er nur, dass sein Liebster seine Botschaft verstanden hatte und sie nicht ihrem Schicksal überließ.


	5. Der Dimension Jumper

„Harry, du bist doch völlig irre. Wenn du die Kristall und das Kabel so nahe bei einander lässt, knallt das Ding noch durch bevor wir es überhaupt ausprobieren konnten.“, fuhr Missy den Master an, der sie verständnislos ansah.  
„Ich habe dir nicht erlaubt mich Harry zu nennen und außerdem ist der Abstand ausreichend, so warm wird der Kristall schon nicht werden.“, knurrte der Master zurück.  
„Ah ja, glaubst du das? Wo warst du eigentlich in der Stunde wo das an der Akademie gelehrt wurde. Das ist Basis Physik. Oh lass mich raten, du warst mit Theta im draußen im Grass und ihr zwei habt euch den Verstand gegenseitig aus dem Schädel gepoppt.“, schrie Missy den anderen Timelord an.  
„Nimm seinen Namen nicht in den Mund…wenn du der Ansicht bist das der Kristall noch ein wenig Abstand braucht…gut, ich vergrößere ihn. Ich will jetzt wirklich nicht mit mir streiten.“, antwortete der Master überraschend ruhig. Er hatte wieder Hoffnung geschöpft als er die Manteltasche seines Freundes durchsucht hatte und einen roten Kristall fand. Theta hatte ihn gestohlen vor langer Zeit als einer in der Klemme auf einem Planeten mit einem ähnlichen Dimensionsproblem feststeckte. Er selbst hatte wohl nie die Muße gehabt sich weiter der Thematik zu beschäftigen. Sein Freund hatte keine Geduld für sowas. Umso glücklicher war der Master nun den Stein gefunden zu haben aufgrund des Hinweises. Er liebte diesen Mantel sehr, aber so wie er das geschrieben hatte musste etwas darin sein was dem Master helfen konnte. Außerdem so oft wie er geschrieben hatte, das er nicht kommen sollte ihn zu retten konnte er nur das Gegenteil bedeuten. Es war wie wenn er sagte, dass er OK sei, das war immer eine Lüge.  
Vorsichtig schraubte er die Verkleidung auf das Gerät, während Missy mit der Tardis eine Diagnose der Apparatur durchführte.  
Drei Tage hatten sie nun damit verbracht dieses Gerät fertig zu bauen und dem Master juckte es in den Fingern einen Test durchzuführen. Er hoffte es funktionieren und diesen Planeten wieder stabilisieren. Er musste das zuerst tun, das würde der Doctor so wollen und dann würde er ihn zurück nach Hause holen. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen, wenn er daran dachte was ihm inzwischen passiert sein würde. Rassilon war nie zimperlich gewesen und er hatte immer ein Auge auf Theta gehabt, ihn hatte er nur gehasst, aber der Doctor war schon auf der Akademie derjenige den er am liebsten gequält hatte.   
Missy riss ihn aus seiner Meditation.  
„Sieht gut aus. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch testen ob bei einer Umkehrung des Effekts der Riss des anderen Jumpers gekittet wird. Dann sollte alles wieder normal sein.“, sagte sie und setzte sich. „Warum hat dein Doctor nur einen Sitz im ganzen Komandoraum? Hat er eine Allergie gegen Möbel?“  
„Weil er selber nur zwei Sekunden sitzt und dann wieder wie ein Verrückter um die Konsole rennt.“, sagte der Master.  
„Meiner war damals auch nicht viel anders. Konnte nicht stillstehen…Und so verliebt in mich. Der Trottel…dennoch hab ich mich für ihn umbringen lassen. Rassilon hätte ihn ansonsten etwas angetan. Das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Und du wirst das auch nicht können.“, sagte sie grinsend.  
„Nein, wir werden ihn retten wenn unsere Aufgabe hier erledigt ist.“ antworte er.  
„Nicht ganz richtig, Master. Das ist deine Aufgabe und du bringst mich vorher zurück. Ich will zu meinem Doctor zurück.“  
„Gut, ich schaffe das auch alleine.“  
„Du alleine gegen Rassilon?“, frage sie zynisch.  
„Oh, ja…ich kenne ihn und weiß wie man mit ihm fertig wird.“  
„Ich hab einen Preis dafür gezahlt. Du wirst auch einen zahlen…überlege es dir. Du hast seine Tardis und einen Dimension Jumper. Dir gehört das Universum…“  
„Ein Universum ohne Theta? Selbst du würdest das entsetzlich langweilig finden.“  
„Stimmt und ich bereue es nicht unbedingt, ihn gerettet zu haben. Aber jetzt lass uns das Ding an die Tardis anschließen. Sie wartet schon darauf.“  
Die beiden machten sich an die Arbeit. Nach einer Stunde war alles vorbereitet.  
Dem Master mulmig als er den Hebel bediente.  
  
Die Zeit stoppte für einen Moment und ein Beben ging durch Cardiff. Die Anzeigen der Tardis zeigen deutlich der Effekt kehrte sich um wie eine Kettenreaktion sprang die Zeit und die Dimension wieder einheitlich zueinander in allen Regionen.  
Bald war die Erde wieder ein normaler, langweiliger Planet. Es war schon fast zu einfach.  
  
Nach einer Weile war alles ruhig und urplötzlich hörten sie ein lautes Poltern an der Tür der Tardis draußen. Als der Master zur Tür und öffnete blickte er in den Lauf einer Pistole.  
„Wo ist der Doctor? Wo ist Martha? Ist das dein Werk?“, herrschte Mickey ihn an. Bei ihm waren ein paar U.N.I.T. Soldaten.  
„Sachte, Mickey. Nimm die Pistole runter und wir erklären es dir.“, beschwichtigte ihn der Master.  
Mickey nahm seine Pistole runter und auch die Soldaten entspannten sich auch.  
„Gut dann fang mal an. Ich habe nämlich keine Ahnung was gerade passiert ist. Wir waren in prähistorischer Zeit unterwegs und dann zack wieder zurück in Cardiff.“  
„Ich habe…wir haben das Problem gelöst…das ist  übrigens Missy mein Ich aus einer Paralleldimension.“, sagte und stellte Missy vor die grinsend an der Tardis Konsole lehnte.  
„Du bist da eine Frau?“, fragte Mickey verwirrt.  
„Ist das wichtig...nein…wo war ich…ah ja. Wir haben das Problem gelöst und alles ist wieder in Ordnung bis auf die Tatsache, das Jack und der Doctor entführt wurden von den Schergen von Rassilon…und ja dabei sind Martha und Ianto verletzt worden. Sie sind im Krankenhaus. Es gab eine Explosion die Austauschgeiseln waren mit Sprengstoff gesichert. Eine hässliche Praktik. Leider sind die Mutter des Doctors und eine weiter Geisel dabei ums Leben gekommen.“ Er schluckte deutlich beim letzten Satz.  
„In welchem Krankenhaus ist sie?“, herrschte Mickey ihn an.   
„Gibt es hier mehrere?“  
„Das ist nicht witzig. Ich muss wissen wie es ihr geht. Was immer ihr auch plant, seht zu das ihr Jack und den Doctor zurückbekommt.“  
„Glaubst du ich lasse meinen Geliebten zurück. Geh zu Martha und kümmere dich um sie. Ich denke sie wird sich freuen dich zu sehen.“  
„Wenn ich erfahren sollte, das du etwas damit zu tun hast Timelord, dann werde ich dich…“  
„Überlege was du sagst kleiner Mensch. Ja ich bin ein Timelord…hab ein bisschen mehr im Hirn wie du und ich kann sehr böse werden wenn man mich zu Unrecht verdächtigt.“, unterbrach ihn der Master wütend und packte ihn am Kragen. Die Soldaten richteten ihren Waffen wieder gegen den Master.  
„Harry, schalte mal einen Gang runter und lass den Kleinen gehen. Wir haben wichtigeres zu tun, wenn du dich erinnerst.“, sagte Missy und lächelte.  
„Gut, dann geh! Bevor ich wirklich ausraste und etwas tue was ich später bereue…“, sagte er und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
Mickey ging wutschnaubend ohne ein weiteres Wort und die Soldaten folgten ihm.   
„Nun, Missy. Nach Hause oder willst du nicht doch mit mir Rassilon ärgern gehen?“, fragte er die Timelady die grinsend an der Konsole stand.  
„Nein, danke. Ich habe die Koordinaten schon programmiert. In deinem Zustand wird das nur schief gehen und mit viel Geheule enden. Darauf habe ich keine Lust, mein Lieber.“  
„Gut, wie du meinst. Ich habe nicht die Absicht mich von Rassilon umbringen zu lassen, auch wenn es hart werden wird.“, sagte er und rieb sich die Schläfen.  
„Dein Kopf platzt, du hast unkontrollierte Wutanfälle. Um einen Feind zu bekämpfen der stärker ist als du, brauchst du einen klaren Kopf. Außerdem muss dir klar werden, dass du ihn leiden sehen wirst, weil Rassilon dich brechen will. Bist du bereit dafür?“, fragte sie ernst.  
„Bereit dafür? Nein, nicht wirklich. Wie soll ich mich darauf vorbereiten.“, sagte er. Es klang resigniert.   
„Ich gebe dir einen Tipp. Der Kristall in dem Jumper kann noch andere Dinge. Er kann deine nutzlosen Emotionen aufnehmen, wenn du sie hineinprojizierst. Du wirst den Jumper allerdings danach nicht mehr benutzen können, bevor ihr nicht einen weiteren Stein findet. Aber du wirst diesen Kampf mit größerer Wahrscheinlichkeit überleben. Und noch ein Tipp: Rassilon nutzt einen Kristall um deinen Freund zu foltern, nennt sich Quelle der Alpträume. Zerstöre das Ding so schnell wie möglich, wenn du nicht alleine kämpfen möchtest. Ich hab das an seinen Augen gesehen. Dein Doctor hat doch schon lange Alpträume und depressive Anfälle, oder?“  
„Ja, schon eine ganze Weile. Woher weiß du das?“  
„Ich hab den Stein in meiner Dimension gefunden und ihn mir zu Nutze gemacht. Bis mein lieber Doctor ihn zerstört hat.“  
„Gut. Ich werde sehen, ob ich deine Ratschläge befolge.“  
„Für die Zerstörung des Kristalls reicht ein Sonic Screwdriver oder unser Laser Screwdriver, wie du möchtest. Deswegen hält Rassilon das Ding bestimmt unter Verschluss. Der Kristall ist schwarz fast wie Obsidian. Du wirst ihn erkennen an dem Schmerz deines Doctors, den wirst du auch ohne Emotionen identifizieren können. Auch ein Grund dich zu wappnen. Seine Träume vom Time War können heftig sein. Wir sind wegen weniger grausamen Massakern ans Ende der Zeit geflohen, wo uns niemand finden konnte.“, sagte Missy und sah ihn dann schweigend an.  
„Dann lass uns den Jumper richtig ausprobieren.“, sagte der Master und legte den Hebel um.  
Missy stand bewegungslos an der Konsole und lächelte. Er hatte nicht gesehen, dass sie etwas gestohlen hatte als sie draußen waren und er würde es auch nicht erfahren. Sie hatte einen Vortex Manipulator gefunden, den sie zuhause gut gebrauchen konnte.   
Es dauerte nicht allzu lange und die Tardis landete.  
„Das heißt nun Abschied nehmen. Hab mich gefreut dich kennenzulernen.“, sagte Missy und ging zur Tür. Sie hatte es plötzlich eilig hier weg zu kommen, denn sie fühlte das nahe Unheil. Sie war nie besonders mitfühlend gewesen, hatte ihm die Tipps nur so gegeben, weil er…sie war und sie wusste wie schmerzhaft es für ihn sein würde. Ihr Ich hatte gelitten. Aber sie würde es nie zugeben. Sie würde sich für ihr Leid an ihm rächen. Der Doctor war Leid gewöhnt und es war so entzückend ihn leiden zu sehen. Sie öffnete die Tür der Tardis.  
„Leb wohl und ich hoffe du findest, was du suchst.“, sagte der Master.  
„Das werde ich. Ich weiß wo er ist. Weiß du, mein Doctor ist regeneriert ich konnte es nicht verhindern. Sein nächstes Ich war furchtbar kindisch und nervig, doch nun hab ich Hoffnung, dass er sich wieder in mich verlieben könnte. Hab Spaß mit deinem und schlag ihn für mich mit. Leb wohl.“  
Sie ging aus der Tür und schloss sie hinter sich.   
  
Sie ließ einen nachdenklichen Master zurück, der sich nun einer schweren Aufgabe allein gegenüber sah. Er steuerte die Tardis zurück in seine Dimension. Die Zeitmaschine beschwerte sich bei ihm, über den Energieverlust und er gab ihr etwas von seiner. Zehn Jahre waren nicht viel für einen Timelord. Er ließ ihr etwas Zeit um die Batterien wieder aufzuladen.  
Er wanderte hinunter ins Schlafzimmer. Es war völlig unaufgeräumt. Sie waren noch nicht dazu gekommen alles wegzuräumen so lagen dort neben alter Wäsche, noch Love Toys und diverses Sachen herum. Lilian hatte einiges weggeräumt, anders nur bei Seite geschoben. Die Bettlaken lagen noch so wie er sein Bett das letzte Mal verlassen hatte. Langsam strich er mit der Hand über die Decke und das Kissen. Er vermisste seinen Freund so sehr. Das Gefühl schmerzte ihn. Es war gut, dass es wehtat, denn da war auch noch die Angst vor Rassilon. Ein Teil von ihm wollte die Tardis nehmen und einfach davon laufen. Das Universum stand ihm ja nun offen. Er konnte ja in einer anderen Dimension einen neuen Doctor finden…  
„Was tue ich hier? Denke ich wirklich darüber nach dich aus Angst zu verlassen…dich sterben zu lassen. Wie kann ich nur daran denken. Diese anderen Dimensionen tuen mir nicht gut.“, sagte er laut und stand auf, dabei fiel etwas vom Bett herunter. Es war ein Halsband. Sein altes. Er hatte es also doch noch. Der Master nahm es vom Boden hoch und betrachtete es und schob es dann in die Tasche seines Anzugs. Er würde Missys Vorschlag beherzigen. Seine Emotionen störten seine Urteilsfähigkeit. Entschlossen ging er in den Komandoraum zurück und setzte sich einen Moment und schraubte dann die Verkleidung des Jumpers auf. Der Timelord  baute den roten Kristall aus und legte ihn vor sich auf die Konsole. Er dachte nach. Was würde ihn davon abhalten zu fliehen, wenn er die Liebe für seinen Doctor nicht mehr empfand? Er konzentrierte sich auf Rassilon. Es gab vieles was er von ihm stehlen konnte, was ihm zu Macht verhelfen würde und Einfluss. Er überzeugte seinen Verstand, das es besser wäre wenn der Doctor sicher auf der Erde wäre und genauso wie Jack.   
Dann  nahm er den Kristall und konzentrierte die Wucht seiner Emotionen in den Stein. Es wirkte befreiend.   
Ohne Angst und Wut, sah er die Dinge nun viel klarer. Das stechende Gefühl in seinen Herzen war weg. Da war keine Liebe mehr für den Doctor nur noch die kalte Logik, das er einen Verbündeten nicht seinem Schicksal überlassen konnte, weil er zu viel wusste und weil er an anderer Stelle gebraucht wurde. Er setzte sich und betrachtete den Kristall. Was wohl passieren würde, wenn er zerbrach. Er beschloss ihn wegzulegen zu allem anderen Kram den der Doctor hier oben hortete. Vorsichtig schlug er ihn in ein Taschentuch. Nüchtern betrachtet hatte er keine Ahnung, ob er seine Emotionen zurückbekam. Er wusste nicht wie. Aber das war jetzt nicht wichtig. Er musste sich nun erst einmal auf seine Aufgabe konzentrieren. Vorsichtig öffnete er den Link in seinem Kopf, damit er zu Rassilon fand.  
Die Trommeln wurden lauter und lauter.   
Er ließ sich fallen und der Lärm der Trommeln füllte wieder seinen Kopf.   
Es war schmerzhaft. Dennoch fand er den Link und gab mit letzter Kraft die Koordinaten ein, bevor er ohnmächtig zu Boden fiel.  
  
Als er aufwachte konnte er die Gedanken seiner Freunde hören. Theta rief nach ihm, warnte ihn nicht die Tür zu öffnen und er hörte Jack, der nach Lilian rief und schließlich ihre verängstige Antwort.  
Die Verzweiflung in den Stimmen seiner Freunde berührte ihn nicht. Es wunderte ihn nur warum er Jack hören konnte.   
Er stand auf und ging zur Tür und sah Rassilon vor sich stehen. Er hatte seinen Freund an der Leine, seine weiße Haut war voller blutiger roter Striemen. Einige davon waren frisch und es war deutlich sichtbar, dass Theta schon länger nichts mehr zu essen bekommen hatte.  Jack und Lilian waren nicht zu sehen. Er sah Rassilon gleichgültig an und überlegte wo er wohl diesen Kristall versteckt haben könnte.  
  
„Wir haben dich schon erwartet, Master. Ich und mein ungehorsames Haustier.“, lachte Rassilon, der eine Peitsche in der Hand hielt von der frisches Blut tropfte.


	6. Rassilons Rache

Jack wusste bald nicht mehr was er noch tun sollte, um den Doctor ruhig zu halten. Stundenlang hatte der Timelord geschrien und geweint bis er heiser war und nur noch krächzende Geräusche von sich gab. Der Captain versuchte immer wieder ihm Wasser zu geben und beruhigend auf ihn einzureden. Er reagierte nicht darauf. Jack war am Ende seiner Kräfte. Er hatte Ianto verloren und wollte nicht auch noch den Doctor verlieren.  
„Bitte, du darfst nicht sterben. Was soll ich deinem Freund sagen? Hör mich doch.“, schrie Jack ihn an.  
Zu seiner Überraschung schlug der Doctor die Augen auf.  
„Jack.“, flüsterte er heiser. „Gibst du mir Wasser?“  
Jack sagte nichts und gab ihm Wasser.  Der Doctor hustete. Sein Freund half ihm sich etwas mehr aufzurichten.  
„Danke.“, flüsterte der Timelord. „Wie lange…“, brachte er hervor bevor ein weitere Hustenanfall Sprechen unmöglich machte.  
„Ein Tag, Doctor. Es wird noch etwas dauern bis wir da sind. Ist dir kalt?“  
Er nickte und Jack zog ihn näher an sich.  
„Dein Freund wird es mir hoffentlich verzeihen, dass ich mich so eng an dich kuschele. Diese Sklavenhändler Ratte hat uns keine Decken gegeben. Sie quälen dich mit Alpträumen. Max sprach von ‚der Quelle der Alpträume‘, einem Kristall. Vielleicht solltest du wach bleiben.“ Jack strich eine Locke aus der Stirn des Doctors.  
Der lächelte schwach und legte den Kopf an seine Schulter.  
„Sowas wird es sein.“, sagte er leise und wusste das er gegen diese Folter machtlos war. Es war nicht das erste Mal das Rassilon diese einsetzte. Er hatte es schon einmal erlebt. Das Opfer verfiel dem Wahnsinn und starb durch eigene Hand.  
Der Doctor versuchte nicht wieder einzuschlafen, denn dann würde die Tortur wieder von vorne losgehen. Er musste wenigstens etwas Kraft schöpfen. Seine Gendanken wanderten und er dachte an den Rassilon der Akademie Tage zurück. Schon damals hatte er ihn gehasst. Wenn Koschei nicht gewesen wäre, wäre er einfach fort gelaufen. Dieses kaltherzige Monster hatte ihn vor den anderen Jungen gedemütigt, weil sein Vater nur ein Hausmeister und seine Mutter Köchin war. Jedes Mal wenn er eine Aufgabe nicht lösen konnte oder zu langsam war schlug Rassilon ihn mit einem Lederriemen. Man konnte ihm ansehen wie sehr er das genoss. Koschei war immer für ihn eingetreten, aber dennoch fand Rassilon immer einen Weg ihn zu bestrafen. Er dachte an den Blick Koscheis, wenn er die blauen Flecken und roten Striemen auf seinem Körper sah. Zwei Jahres blieb Rassilon an der Akademie bevor er sich wichtigeren Dingen zuwandte. Alles wurde besser danach. Aber Rassilon trat immer wieder in sein Leben und der Doctor fand schließlich Wege ihn zu bekämpfen. Er hatte tausend Gründe sich an ihm zu rächen. Allerdings wusste der Doctor, dass er hier war um sich wegen der Vernichtung Gallifreys zu rächen und er hatte Angst wie lange nicht mehr.    
„Doctor, du zitterst immer noch.“, sagte Jack und versuchte seinen Körper zu wärmen.  
„Jack, ich zittere nicht, weil mir kalt ist.“, flüsterte er leise. „Ich will ehrlich sein. Ich habe Angst. Leider kann ich dir nichts Beruhigendes sagen. Rassilon ist einer der mächtigsten Timelords und er hat seinen Planeten durch mich verloren. Er wird mir schreckliche Dinge antun und ich will dass du nichts tust, außer auf Lilian zu achten, wenn du kannst. Wenn mir jemand helfen kann ist das Koschei und der kommt hoffentlich nicht ohne Vorbereitung hierher.“  
„Ich kann doch nicht zulassen…“, protestierte Jack.  
„Du hast keine Wahl. Er wird mich nicht umbringen, nur quälen. Egal wie sehr ich dir leid tue…Jack. Lilian braucht dich und Koschei braucht auch Hilfe. Ich weiß nicht ob ich körperlich dazu in der Lage sein werde euch zu helfen.“, flehte der Doctor ihn an.  
„Gut, aber du verlangst viel von mir. Ich weiß nicht ob ich mich zurückhalten kann.“  
„Tue es einfach. Denke ich bin ein Monster, das dies alles verdient. Ich bin auch nicht so leicht zu töten…“, sagte der Doctor und lächelte schwach seine eigene Angst weg.  
Von der Tür kam ein Geräusch und Max trat hinein mit einem Tablett.  
„Ich habe Essen für euch zwei. Ahh, Doctor wieder wach? Rassilon war gnädig und erlässt dir die Pein für die nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden. Esst euch satt, Rassilon ist nicht so spendabel wie ich. Den letzten Liebessklaven den ich ihm geliefert habe, hat er eine Woche hungern lassen. Scheint es zu mögen sich den Bauch vollzuschlagen und neben sich ein hungerndes Wesen sitzen zu haben was ihn dabei zusieht. Naja, jeder hat seine Vorlieben.“, sagte Max und stellte das Tablett vor den beiden ab.  
Der Doctor sah ihn mit eiskaltem Blick an.  
„Du möchtest mich gerne töten. Nicht wahr? Ich bedauere es, dass ich dich nicht mehr meinen zahlenden Kunden anbieten konnte. Du bist wirklich ein süßer Kerl. Ich weiß nur nicht was du bist, wenn Rassilon mit dir fertig ist. Ich denke dann bist für alles unbrauchbar.“, sagte Max und lachte.  
Jack schwieg und der Doctor sah Max nur eiskalt an. Er fühlte diesen Hass, wie bei den Daleks. Wut und Zorn taten gut, sie verdrängten die Angst.  
Max ging und überließ die zwei ihrem Schicksal. Jack hatte den Blick des Doctors bemerkt.  
„Er ist kein Dalek.“  
„Nein, er ist ein andere Art Monster und ich kann ihn nicht am Leben lassen.“, sagte der Doctor kalt. Es war nicht gespielt, es kam aus der dunkelsten Ecke seiner Seele.  
Dem Captain war sehr unwohl, seinen Freund so zu sehen. Dieser letzte Satz entsprach nicht seinem Naturell. Er zog es vor zu schweigen und etwas zu essen.  
Auch der Doctor aß das was Max ihnen aufgetischt hatte.  
Sie sprachen in den nächsten Stunden kein Wort mehr miteinander. Der Doctor saß mit angezogenen Beinen in einer Ecke des Käfigs. Jack hockte gegenüber. Er war müde du beschloss zu schlafen. Der Timelord beobachtete ihn und war recht froh, dass sein Freund schlief. Vielleicht würde seine Aktion Jack helfen ihn zu ignorieren, aber er bezweifelte dies. Verzweifelt drücke er seinen Kopf an die kühlen Gitterstäbe und sein Geist versuchte seinen Geliebten zu erreichen.  
Aber Koschei war zu weit weg. Er hörte ihn nicht.  
Der Doctor begann zu grübeln über ihre Beziehung und was er gerne noch einmal mit seinem Freund tun wollte. Die Hälfte der Dinge würde der Master hassen, weil sie ihm zu kindisch waren. Aber er würde trotzdem mit ihm zusammen unternehmen, weil er ihn liebte. Wie hatte er nur daran zweifeln können? Warum hatte er damals Koscheis Vater geglaubt. Dann wären sie heute nicht hier.  
Er verlor sich in seinen Gedanken und füllte sein Herz mit seiner Liebe zu seinem Freund. Es würde helfen gegen die Angst, denn Wut und Zorn konnte er in seinem Herzen nicht aufrecht erhalten, dafür war er nicht der Typ.  
Als Max wiederkam hatte er vier recht kräftige Typen dabei.  
„So ihr Süßen. Jetzt wird es ernst.“, sagte er und wandte sich die Wächter die neben ihm standen. „Der Hänfling kommt zu Lord Rassilon und der andere in das Labor, wo auch schon die kleine Hure ist.“  
Die Männer zerren Jack und den Doctor aus dem Käfig. Max ließ es sich nicht nehmen, dem Doctor noch einen Schlag auf den Hintern zu verpassen. Er lachte über den wütenden Blick des Timelords.  
„Ich würde dich ja noch liebend gerne flach legen bevor Rassilon dich bekommt, aber leider haben wir keine Zeit mehr dafür.“  
  
Aus dem Schiff wurden sie direkt in einen langen Gang gebracht. Es sah aus wie eine alte Raumstation. Es gab keine Fenster oder irgendetwas woran man hätte erkennen können wo man war. Sie liefen eine Weile bis sie an ein Labor kamen, von dort aus wurden die Gänge wohnlicher. Während man Jack direkt ins Labor brachte wurde der Doctor  in eine Art Salon gebracht. Dort hielten sich zwei weitere Sklaven auf, beide halb verhungert und voller Striemen und blauer Flecken. Sie schienen noch sehr jung zu sein. Der Doctor war angewidert, aber er wusste ja von Rassilons Vorlieben. Der eine Junge sah fast aus wie er damals. Die zwei Wächter brachten ihn zu einem Bett in der Ecke und ketteten ihn an. Sein Blick fiel auf die Sammlung an Riemen und Rohrstöcken an der Wand. Einer der beiden Wächter grinste ihn an.  
„Rassilon wird sich gleich um dich kümmern, Kleiner.“, sagte er dann verließen beide den Salon.  
Die beiden jungen Sklaven kamen zu ihm. Sie sprachen keine der ihm bekannten Sprachen und seine Tardis stand ihm ja nicht zur Verfügung.  
„Ich bin der Doctor.“, sagte er und zeigte auf sich und dann auf die beiden. „Und ihr?“  
„Nonar“, sagte der eine und zeigte auf den anderen. „Ronar.“  
Die beiden kamen näher und waren nicht schüchtern. Sie streichelten ihn und Nonar hatte großes Interesse daran ihn zu lecken. Er ließ es sich gefallen.  
Rassilons laute Stimme beendete dieses kleine Spiel sehr schnell.  
„Nonar und Ronar, ihr zwei seit nachher noch fällig. Ich habe euch nicht erlaubt mit dem Doctor zu spielen.“, schrie Rassilon und die beiden geschundenen Kreaturen rannten davon. „Ahh, Doctor es freut mich dich in dieser Position zu sehen. Deinem Rang entsprechend auf dem Rücken. Max sagte mir schon, dass du eine gute Hure abgeben würdest. Diese Inkarnation von dir ist auch außergewöhnlich hübsch. So niedlich wie damals in der Akademie. Ich hab eine so schöne Strafe für deine Vergehen ausgedacht und es wird mir Spaß machen dich morgen im Labor damit zu quälen, aber heute werde ich das mit dir tun was ich schon immer tun wollte. Ich werde dich vergewaltigen und dann sämtliche Lederriemen und Rohrstöcke an dir ausprobieren. Und mir werden sicher noch andere Dinge einfallen, Sklave.“  
Der Doctor sagte kein Wort als Rassilon einen Riemen von der Wand nahm und sich wieder zu ihm herumdrehte.  
„Dreh dich auf den Bauch.“, befahl Rassilon  
Der Doctor rührte sich nicht und Rassilon drehte ihn brutal um. Seine Arme, die man an die Bettpfosten gefesselt hatte waren nun gekreuzt und der Schmerz in den Schultergelenken ließ ihn leise wimmern. Rassilon zwang ihn auf die Knie.  
„Merk dir die Position, Sklave. Dafür, dass du nicht pariert hast bekommt du zehn Extraschläge.“, hauchte ihm Rassilon ins Ohr.  
Rassilon holte aus und schlug ihn mit voller Wucht. Es tat höllisch weh und er konnte die Schreie nicht lange zurück halten. Nach zwanzig Schlägen ließ der andere Timelord von ihm ab.  
„So Doctor. Sag mir nachher bitte, dass ich besser war als dein Freund und das du ihn nie wieder im Bett haben willst. Falls du es nicht tust, gibt es gleich noch mehr Schläge.“  
Rassilon war durch die Schreie seines Opfers sehr erregt und drang gnadenlos in seinen wehrlosen Sklaven ein. Der Doctor versuchte nicht zu denken, aber die Erinnerung an Vergewaltigung durch Max war immer noch zu präsent und jetzt das. Er konnte die Tränen nicht zurück halten und wusste wie sehr Rassilon gleich davon zehren würde sein verheultes Gesicht zu sehen. Er konzentrierte sich auf seine wahre Liebe und versuchte die Schmerzen zu ertragen ohne völlig zusammen zu brechen.  
Nach etwas zehn Minuten, die ihm wie Stunden vorkamen war Rassilon mit ihm fertig.  
„Du bist wirklich gut eingeritten. Muss man sagen. Nur dieses Geheule bei dir geht mir wirklich auf die Nerven. Du hast als kleiner Junge schon immer so viel geweint. Nimm dich zusammen, Theta. Ich mag keine heulenden Huren. Und jetzt sag mir: Wie war ich?“, fragte er mit kalter Stimme.  
„Du warst besser als er.“, sagte der Doctor kaum hörbar.  
„Das kannst du aber überzeugender.“, drohte ihm Rassilon und nahm einen Riemen von Wand. „Nun? Mehr Schläge oder unterwirfst du dich mir?“  
„Du bist besser als Koschei, mein Gebieter. Und ich will ihn nie wieder im Bett haben nur noch dich.“, sagte er mit zitternder Stimme. Er hasste sich für seine Feigheit.  
„Schon besser. Ich bin dein Herr und Meister und werde dich bestrafen und belohnen wie es mir gefällt.“, sagte Rassilon und lachte. „Und deine Belohnung ist jetzt, dass ich dich zu deinem Freund Jack  ins Labor lasse ohne weitere Prügel. Morgen werden wir dort ein kleines Experiment vornehmen bei dem du all deine wunderschöne Regenerationsenergie verlieren wirst. Aber glaube nicht, dass ich dich töte. Ich habe etwas Besseres für dich. Aber das behalte ich für mich, so dass du heute Nacht in Vorfreude darüber verharren kannst, was ich dir und deinem Freund antun werde. Schlafen möchtest du bestimmt nicht, bei den Alpträumen, die du hast.“  
Rassilon rief nach den Wächtern, die den Doctor losketteten und ihn in Richtung Labor schleiften. Er war zu schwach zu laufen.  
  
Jack war entsetzt als sie ihm seinen Freund vor die Füße legten. Da war so viel Blut.  
„Doctor.“, sagte er sanft und begutachtete Striemen und das Blut an seinen Beinen. Es war klar zu sehen, das Rassilon ihn vergewaltigt hatte. Als sein Finger den Rücken des Doctors berührten, schreckte dieser zurück und rollte sich so klein wie möglich zusammen.  
„Jack…berühr mich nicht. Dieses Schwein hat mich einfach genommen wie ein Stück Vieh. Ich habe es zugelassen und eingewilligt seine Hure zu werden, weil ich Angst vor weiteren Schmerzen hatte. Ich verdiene keine Liebe. Ich habe Koschei verraten.“  
„Du redest schon wieder Unsinn. So stark dem zu wiederstehen ist niemand, nicht mal ein Timelord.“  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde nicht wieder meinen Verstand verlieren…“, sagte leise und begann zu weinen.  
Jack fühlte sich hilflos.  
„Bitte lass mich dich doch in den Arm nehmen. Glaub mir Koschei würde es so wollen und dir sagen, dass du durchhalten sollst.“  
„Ach, Jack…“, sagte der Doctor leise und ließ zu das Jack ihn in den Arm nahm.  
Der Captain schlief mit dem Arm um seinen Freund ein.  Der Doctor hatte sich etwas beruhigt. Jacks Nähe half ihm sehr. Mit Mühe hielt er sich wach. Diese Vergewaltigung war nur die Spitze des Eisberges. Rassilon war wahnsinniger als er ihn Erinnerung hatte. Er zog die Beine noch näher zum Körper. ‚Ich muss durchhalten. Für dich Koschei. Ich will dich wieder sehen‘  
Die Nacht schien ewig zu dauern.  
  
Das Licht ging plötzlich an und fünf Personen traten ein. Der Doctor sah nur Umrisse, denn seine brannten von den vielen Tränen, aber er wusste wer es war und versuchte sich zusammen zu nehmen.  
„Was für ein Bild. Der Mensch schützt einen Timelord. Du bist so schwach. Und dreckig.“, sagte Rassilon und schaute in den Käfig der beiden Gefangenen. „Wächter, schnappt euch den Doctor und duscht ihn erst einmal anständig. Danach bindet ihr ihn schon mal auf die Liege und dann könnt mit dem Menschen weiter machen, den brauche ich heute auch noch.“  
Der Doctor wurde zum Waschraum geschleift, wo man ihn unter eiskaltem Wasser abschrubbte. Rassilon beobachtete dies amüsiert. Sein Sklave nahm sich zusammen und gab keinen Laut von sich. Nachdem man ihn abgetrocknet hatte brachte man ihn ins Labor. Der Doctor erkannte die Maschine es war ein DNA Manipulator, der die genetische Zusammensetzung eines Lebewesen komplett ändern konnte. Die Wächter schnallten ihn auf die Liege unter der Maschine. Er ahnte nicht Gutes.  Rassilon trat ins Labor und lächelte als er die Angst auf dem Gesicht des jungen Timelords sah.  
„Du hast immerhin erkannt worum es sich hierbei handelt. So muss ich dir nur erklären was ich an dir ändern will. Nun…ich werde deine Zellen unsterblich machen, damit du den Prozess des Entzuges der Regenerationsenergie auch unbeschadet überstehst. Du bleibst dann immer so hübsch wie jetzt, das ist der Vorteil. Der Nachteil ist das deine Tardis dich nicht mehr mögen wird, weil danach kein richtiger Timelord mehr bist, sondern das was dir bei Geburt vorbestimmt war: ein Sklave. Das heißt auch, dass ich dich nicht mehr Doctor nennen werde, sondern Theta. Hast du noch etwas zu sagen zu deiner ersten Strafe?“  
Der Doctor schwieg. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass der Preis so hoch sein würde. Den Gesang der Tardis nicht mehr zu hören war die Höchststrafe für ihn.  
„Na, wenn du nichts zu sagen hast. Ich habe heute Morgen schon deine kleine Freundin Lilian behandelt. Ich muss diese Schwangerschaft beschleunigen.“  
„Lass sie in Ruhe…“, brachte der Doctor hervor.  
„Sonst was?“, fragte Rassilon mit sarkastischem Unterton in der Stimme. „Liegt auf seinem Rücken und will mir noch drohen. Dafür bekommst du nachher viele Schläge, Sklave.“  
Der Doctor biss sich auf die Lippe. Rassilon lachte.  
Die Wächter brachen Jack hinein und fesselten ihn auf der anderen Liege.  
„Gut, mit ihm werde ich gleich einmal probieren, wie sich das Telepathen Gen bei ihm auswirkt. So ein unsterbliches Exemplar erspart wirklich unnötige Todesfälle. Aber zunächst zu dir kleiner Theta.“  Er lachte und ging in den Nebenraum um alles vorzubereiten.  
„Jack…es alles noch schlimmer als ich es erwartet habe. Ich werde nichts mehr für unsere Flucht tun können wenn er mit mir fertig ist. Nicht einmal mehr die Tardis rufen.“, sagte der Doctor leise zu seinem Freund.  
„Du solltest jetzt noch nicht aufgeben. Es ergeben sich immer Möglichkeiten.“, sagte Jack.  
Die Wachen kamen in den Raum zurück und schoben Jacks Liege in den Nachbarraum. Dann platzierten sie den Doctor unter der Maschine. In Verzweiflung zappelte er, obwohl er wusste, dass er sich nicht aus diesen Fesseln befreien können würde. Die Wächter gingen und kurz darauf hüllte ihn ein Energie Feld ein und die Veränderung begann. Es tat höllisch weh und er schrie seine Schmerz hinaus. Nach endlos scheinenden Minuten wurde er dann endlich ohnmächtig und begrüßte die Schwärze und Ruhe der Bewusstlosigkeit. So bekam der Doctor nicht mit wie die Wächter ihn unter eine andere Maschine legten, die dem Zweck des Entzuges von Regenerationsenergie diente.  
Rassilon war enttäuscht über seine geringe Ausbeute. Der Doctor war sehr verschwenderisch mit seiner Energie umgegangen und hatte auch nicht mehr viele Leben übrig.  
„Verschwender. Du hast es wirklich nicht verdient ein Timelord zu sein.“, knurrte Rassilon ärgerlich. „Schiebt ihn noch einmal unter den Manipulator. Ich würde gerne noch etwas zu seinen Genen hinzufügen.“  
Die gesteigerte Empathie Fähigkeit würde Theta doppelt Schmerzen zufügen. Rassilon wartete voller Vorfreude, das der Master auftauchen würde. Die beiden zu quälen war etwas was er sehr genießen würde. Die Maschine vollendete ihr Werk und Rassilon ließ ihn in den Nebenraum schieben. Nun war der Mensch an der Reihe.  
  
Jack war außer sich als man den Doctor in den Raum brachte.  
„Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?“, herrschte er die Wächter an, die sehr amüsiert über lachen als sie ihn zur Maschine schoben.  
Der Captain ahnte, dass die Veränderung wehtun würde, war aber doch überrascht wie sehr. Auch er verlor das Bewusstsein.  
Als er wieder wach wurde, hatte er mörderische Kopfschmerzen. Dennoch beschloss er die Augen zu öffnen. Er war wieder in dem Käfig und ihm Gegenüber saß der Doctor und sah ihn an.  
‚Jack? Du kannst mich jetzt hören, nicht wahr?‘, sandte er ihm telepathisch.  
Jack war überrascht und probierte zu antworten.  
‚Doctor? Was hat der Kerl mit uns angestellt?‘  
‚Du hast telepathische Fähigkeiten bekommen, weil Rassilon wissen wollte, ob dich das umbringt. Tja, leider überlebt das wohl doch kein gewöhnlicher Mensch.‘  
‚Und du?‘  
‚Ich höre sie nicht mehr Jack. Ich fühle die Energie nicht mehr um mich herum. Wenn ich etwas fühle nur die Schmerzen meiner Mitgefangenen. Lilian leidet, er hat ihre Schwangerschaft beschleunigt und ich fürchte um ihr Leben.‘  
‚Wir müssen hier irgendwie raus.‘  
‚Es gibt nur einen Weg und dafür müssen wir warten. Koschei wird kommen und dann müssen wir zuschlagen. Wir brauchen die Tardis.‘  
‚Ich hasse es zu warten.‘  
Die Tür ihn auf und die Wächter kamen hinein.  
„Rassilon möchte seinen Sklaven sehen.“, sagte einer der Wächter lachend und zerrte den Doctor aus dem Käfig.  
‚Mach nichts unüberlegtes.‘  
‚Gut.‘  
Jack blieb zurück und er wollte sich nicht vorstellen was Rassilon mit seinem Freund tun würde.  
  
„Ahh, sehr schön, mein liebster Sklave. Kettet ihn an die Wand mit dem Gesicht zur Mauer. Ich schulde ihm noch ein paar Schläge.“  
Die Wächter taten was Rassilon wollte und gingen. Nonar und Ronar saßen auf dem Bett.  
„Nun was denkt ihr, wird er hart wenn ich ihn mit der Reitgerte verdresche? Sein Freund der Master macht das immer mit ihm. Oder soll ich mal die neue Peitsche ausprobieren und ihn zum Schreien bringen. Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden…Ronar leck dem Doctor den Schwanz und nimm den Plug mit. Wenn er hart ist drückst ihm diesen rein. Gleitgel ist unnötig, weil er spüren soll, das ich sein Herr bin und bestimme wann er Schmerzen hat und wann nicht.“  
Ronar tat was im aufgetragen wurde und Rassilon sah mit Genuss zu, wie der Doctor sich wand, aber der Reaktion seines Körper doch nicht Einhalt gebieten konnte. Der Timelord schrie auf als ihm Ronar den großen Plug ohne Gnade hineindrücke.  
„Tritt zur Seite, Ronar. Er bekommt jetzt seine Schläge.“  
Rassilon hatte sich für die Peitsche entschieden und offensichtlich dafür den armen Doctor tot zu prügeln. Unter üblen Schmerzen starb er und wachte kurze Zeit später wieder auf. Er hing noch in den Ketten.  
„Ahh wieder unter den Lebenden schön. Und die Wunden sind auch verheilt und das innerhalb einer halben Stunde. Dann können ja weiter machen. Ich mag das.“, freute sich Rassilon.  
Theta biss sich auf die Lippe. Tränen stiegen in ihm auf. Rassilon machte weiter. Der Doctor weinte und schrie. Er war so weit um Gnade zu winseln.  
Insgesamt dreimal starb er in den nächsten Stunden. Zu guter Letzt wurde er dann noch einmal von Rassilon vergewaltigt.  
Als sie ihn Jack vor die Füße warfen, war er zu nichts mehr fähig außer da zu liegen und leise zu schluchzen.  
Jack schnürte es die Kehle zusammen.  Er wollte nicht fragen was passiert war, das einzige was er tat war wieder ihn in den Arm zu nehmen und ihm durchs Haar zu streichen, um ihn zu beruhigen. Nach einer halben Stunde begann er von selbst aus zu reden.  
„Ich weiß nicht ob ich das weiter aushalte, Jack. Wie hältst du das aus zu sterben und wieder aufzuwachen und das immer und immer wieder?“, frage er leise.  
„Ich weiß nicht, Doctor.“, sagte Jack und sah ihn an.  
„Er hat mich tot geprügelt und das dreimal. Er sagte, dass ich das verdiene, weil ich Gallifrey zerstört habe.“, sagte er mit zittriger Stimme. „Ich bin kein richtiger Timelord mehr. Meinst du der Master wird mich noch mögen?“, fragte er verzweifelt.  
„Er liebt dich. Ich mache mir eher Sorgen, dass er hier aufschlägt und Amok läuft, wenn er dich so sieht.“, sagte Jack.  
„Du vertraust ihm seit dieser Geschichte, die ihr mir nicht erzählen wolltet.“  
„Ja und nein ich erzähle dir nicht was passiert ist, weil es nicht geschehen wird.“  
„Er wollte mit mir sterben, nicht wahr?“, fragte er.  
„Doctor, nicht…“  
„Ich weiß es. Er hat es mir damals schon erzählt auf Gallifrey, als wir rotem Gras lagen. Es wird nun nie passieren, weil ich alleine zurück bleiben werde. Irgendwann in ferner Zukunft Jack, habe ich dann nur noch dich.“  
„Doctor, bitte…“  
„Jack, such mich dann…ich mag nicht alleine sein. Versprich mir das.“, sagte und wurde unruhig.  
„Ja, Doctor. Ich verspreche es.“  
  
Ein Schrei erschütterte die Stille. Es war Lillian. Sie hatte schlimme Schmerzen, da ein erneuter Wachstumsschub der Kinder eingesetzt hatte. Der Doctor fühlte ihren ganzen Schmerz und versuchte sie telepathisch zu beruhigen, aber sie konnte in ihrer Pein nicht darauf reagieren. Der Doctor wurde ohnmächtig, wie auch Lilian, die verstummte.  
Jack wärmte den Doctor. Es wurde Zeit das der Master hier eintraf.  
Als der nächste Tag anbrach blieben Jack und der Doctor zunächst einmal in ihrem Käfig. Rassilon schien sich Lilian zu widmen. Die Ruhe war grausam.  
Der Timelord sah Jack voller Trauer an.  
„Sie ist bewusstlos. Jack, sie wird die Geburt nicht überleben. Rassilon will nur die Kinder und er ist im Zeitdruck.“, sagte er um Fassung ringend.  
„Die Kleine ist zäh.“, versuchte Jack sich und ihm Mut zu machen.  
„Aber eine beschleunigte Schwangerschaft überleben die meisten Frauen nicht. Das wär nicht das erste Mal das eine Sklavin von Rassilon auf solche Art zu Tode kommt.“  
  
„Ihr Überleben ist nicht eingeplant, Sklave.“, Rassilon war ins Labor getreten. „Ich möchte heute Spaß haben und das heißt für euch beide heute ab in mein Schlafzimmer.“ Er lachte und wies die Wächter an die Sklaven in das ‚Spiel‘ Schlafzimmer zu bringen.  
Jack wurde an die Wand gekettet und der Doctor aufs Bett gefesselt, so wie Rassilon ihn gerne sah mit gespreizten Armen und Beinen und dem Gesicht nach unten.  
Rassilon nahm die Reitgerte und ging zu Jack.  
„Ich werde heute einmal nett zu ihm sein. Du wirst sehen wie ihn das anmacht.“ Rassilon grinste.  
Der Doctor biss die Zähne zusammen. Der Reaktion seines Körpers auf die Reitgerte konnte er nicht Einhalt gebieten. Er schloss die Augen und dachte an Koschei.  
„Oh, so erfreut über die Schläge. Erinnere ich dich an deinen kleinen feigen Mörder Freund?“, sagte Rassilon und prüfte die Erektion eines Sklaven und fixierte sie mit einem Ring. „Er wir nicht kommen, um dich zu holen er wird abhauen, weil er vor mir Angst hat. Er hat dich immer verraten.“  
Der Doctor reagierte nicht darauf und vergrub sein Gesicht im Kissen und so wandte sich der Timelord an sein anderes Spielzeug.  
„Und was macht dich an Jack? Möchtest du ihn vögeln? Du darfst gerne ran, wenn du vorher schlägst bis die Heulerei wieder losgeht.“  
„Ich werde ihn nicht schlagen.“, knurrte Jack.  
„Nein? Dann tue ich es und darfst weiter zu sehen.“  
Jack sah mit Entsetzen zu wie Rassilon den Doctor blutig schlug. Sein Freund kämpfte um seine Selbstbeherrschung doch letztendlich schrie und weinte er und bettele das Rassilon doch aufhören möge. Dieser grinste fies und ging zu seinem Sklave zog sein Kopf an den Haaren hoch, dass er in die verheulten Augen sehen konnte.  
„Gut ich höre auf, unter einer Bedingung: Du unterwirfst dich mir wirklich! Du bekommst dann ein Halsband und wirst immer hinter mir her krabbeln auf allen Vieren. Du wirst nie wieder ein Wort sprechen, außer ja oder nein, mein Lord. Wenn du nicht gehorchst werden das auch deine Freunde zu spüren bekommen und nicht nur du. Hast du das verstanden?“  
„Ja ich…“, weiter kam er nicht, denn Rassilon schlug ihn ein weiteres Mal.  
„Antworte richtig oder ich prügele dich wieder tot wie gestern und mache dann weiter mit Jack.“  
„Ja, mein Lord.“, sagte der Doctor leise. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass Jack genauso leiden musste.  
Rassilon nahm ein Halsband aus einer Schublade. Es war recht hübsch verziert mit dem üblichen Siegel. Ohne weiter etwas zu sagen legte er es dem Doctor um den Hals und klinkte eine Leine ein. Dann befreite er ihn von seinen Ketten. Der Doctor rollte sich vom Bett und war nun vor Rassilon auf allen Vieren. Er vermied Jack Blick.  
„Ein wirklich hübscher Hund. Wir werden jetzt Gassi gehen.“, sagte er und zog den Doctor hinter sich her.  
  
Die Wächter brachten Jack wieder ins Labor.  
Seit diesem Tag hörte er nichts mehr von dem Doctor. Drei quälend lange Wochen in denen er nur ab und an einen telepathischen Aufschrei wahrnahm, der gleich wieder erstickt wurde. Es ging ihm schlecht, denn er bekam wenig essen und trinken. Lilian Schreie aus dem Labor nebenan wurden immer häufiger. Sie rief telepathisch nach dem Doctor. Jack tröstete sie. Es würde nun nicht mehr lange dauern bis die Kinder auf die Welt kamen. Wenn sie konnte versuchte sie mit dem Tardis Link die alte Zeitmaschine zu rufen. Und heute antwortete sie Lilian informierte ihn: Der Master war auf dem Weg.  
Und sie alle konnten nur hoffen, dass er wusste was er tat.


	7. Master - Plan?

Koschei war die Ruhe selbst und musterte Rassilon mit Eiseskälte. Ihm fiel auf das Rassilon eine Kette trug mit einem weißen und ein rauchschwarzen Kristall. Sollte es so einfach sein? Er schob die Hände in seine Jackettasche und fühlte nach dem Sonic Screwdriver seines Freundes, den er sich von der Tardis hatte anfertigen lassen. Ablenkung war nun alles.  
„Lord Rassilon…ich glaube ihr irrt euch. Das ist mein Haustier an eurer Leine. Und ich bin hier um ihn und meine beiden anderen Freunde, die ihr entführen lassen habt zurück zu fordern.“, sagte er ruhig und ließ seine Blicke zu Theta wandern. Sein Freund vermied es den Blick zu erwidern aus Angst vor noch mehr Prügel.   
„Lord Master was bietest du mir denn für deine Freunde? Dein Leben oder die Tardis deines Freundes?“, fragte Rassilon mit arrogantem Unterton.  
„Ihr könnt all meine Leben haben. Die Tardis gehört nicht mir sondern meinem Geliebten, deswegen kann ich nicht über sie verfügen. Ich habe noch zehn Leben und werde sie geben, wenn ihr mir alle meine Freunde wiedergebt.“, sagte er und setzte sein bestes Pokerface auf. Er  hatte das richtige Setting des Sonic Screwdrives gefunden und sein Finger rutschte zum Auslöser.  
Rassilon lachte und wandte sich dann zu seinem Sklaven.  
„Hörst du Theta. Dein Freund möchte dich wieder haben. Und das wo wir gerade so gute Freunde geworden sind. Sag ihm, dass du mich mehr liebst als ihn.“, sagte Rassilon und sah den Doctor scharf an.  
„Ja, mein Lord.“, sagte er.  
Rassilon war nicht zufrieden und die Peitsche traf den Doctor auf den geschundenen Rücken. Koschei versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Es berührte ihn. Scheinbar war der Effekt des Kristalls doch nur temporär und begann schon abzuklingen. Er verfluchte Missy, die ihm den Tipp gegeben hatte, dass sie ihm nicht gewarnt hatte wie kurzzeitig dieser Effekt war.  
„So Theta im ganzen Satz. Wen liebst du?“, herrschte Rassilon dein am Boden kauernden Timelord an.  
„Ich liebe euch…“, sagte der Doctor mit weinerlicher Stimme, aber er brachte es nicht fertig vor Koschei den ganzen Satz zu sagen. Rassilon ließ seine Wut an ihm aus und prügelte ihn. Koschei wurde langsam wütend und zielte auf die Kristalle um Rassilons Hals. Er hoffte der Riss, den die Schallwellen dem Kristall zufügen würden, ihn unbrauchbar machten. Rassilon war mit der Bestrafung seines Sklaven zu sehr beschäftigt um es zu bemerken.   
„Nun Theta, den ganzen schönen Satz, wie du ihn gelernt hast. Ansonsten schwöre ich dir wirst du heute sehr qualvoll sterben.“, knurrte der Timelord sein Opfer an.  
„Ich liebe euch. Ihr seid mein Herr und Meister, weil ihr besser im Bett seid als mein Ex-Freund.“, wimmerte der Doctor unter Tränen. Die Schmerzen hatten ihn noch nicht bemerken lassen was passiert war. Die Depression, die seine Seele gefangen hielt war verschwunden. Er hörte aber eine Stimme leise und versteckt in Gedanken.   
‚Mach dir keine Sorgen. Meine Liebe ist größer als diese unbedeutenden Worte. Du bist jetzt frei. Hilf mir wenn du kannst.‘  
Rassilon triumphierte. „Du hörst es. Er will nicht mehr zu dir zurück. Ich gebe dir Jack für dein großzügiges Angebot.“  
„Da ist nicht genug.“, sagte der Master, der erleichtert feststellte, dass er das erste Mal sein einer langen Zeit keine Kopfschmerzen mehr hatte. Der weiße Kristall war tatsächlich der White Point Star gewesen mit dem Rassilon ihn gequält hatte. „Ihr werdet mir den Doctor, Jack und Lilian zurückgeben.“  
„Master, du warst schon immer größenwahnsinnig. Glaubst du deine kleinen zehn Leben sind so viel wert?“  
„Nun Rassilon ich denke für dich sind sie viel wert. Du lebst ja nun schon viele Jahrtausende und bist über Leichen gegangen um dein Leben zu erhalten. Aber mit der Vernichtung von Gallifrey gibt es keine Timelords mehr. Wir sind die letzten. Überlege dir meine Angebot?“  
„Du weißt, dass ich mir die Energie direkt aus dem Vortex holen kann?“  
„Ja, aber das geht nur mit einer Tardis und diese hier hat mich gerade ausgesperrt. Ich weiß, dass Ihr keine habt. Sie ist die letzte und sie singt nur für ein Wesen in diesem Raum.“  
„Er gehört mir.“, sagte Rassilon und zog den am Boden kauernden Doctor ein Stück mit sich, der immer noch nicht den Blick vom Boden lösen konnte.  
Koschei sah es nun. Oberhalb der rechten Hüfte war das Siegel Rassilons in die Haut des Doctors gebrannt worden. Der Master starrte auf den Körper seines Freundes. Theta war doch kein Stück Vieh. Sein Blick wurde finster. Rassilon bemerkte dies amüsiert.  
„Hübsch, nicht? Schade ist nur, dass ich das Siegel immer wieder erneuern muss, wenn sein Fleisch heilt. Ich habe ihn seiner Energie beraubt und ihm aber zu einem unsterblichen Wesen gemacht. Er hört die Tardis nicht mehr, Master. Ich habe ihn solange und effizient gefoltert, dass er mir gestanden hat, dass du die Tardis genauso gut fliegen kannst wie er. Du wirst mir also den Weg zur Energiequelle im Vortex suchen. Der Preis ist das Leben deiner Freunde und deines Geliebten. Und nun verschwinde kleiner Koschei und bringe mir das was ich will.“  
Rassilon grinste böse. Koschei merkte wie sein Ärger immer stärker wurde. Er musste mitspielen, sagte sein Verstand. Sein Herz war in wildem Aufruhr und Mordgedanken stiegen in ihm auf.   
„Milord, ich bin nicht euer Laufbursche. Und ich wiederhole gerne für einen alten Mann, was ich gerade was ich gesagt habe. Ich habe mich aus der Tardis ausgesperrt. Ich kann nicht wieder hinein. Aber auch ihr nicht. Sie wird ihre Türen nur für den Doctor öffnen. Verstanden.“, knurrte der Master ihn an.  
„Du unverschämter Narr hast gerade dein Todesurteil unterschrieben.“, polterte Rassilon.  
„Nun Rassilon wenn du mich tötest wird die Tardis explodieren. Wenn du gewaltsam versuchst die Türen zu öffnen ohne den Schlüssel, wird sie explodieren. Und glaube mir ich bluffe nicht. Gibt mir den Doctor zurück und meine Freunde.“, schrie der Master zurück. „Ich mag es nicht wenn man meinen Besitz stielt.“  
Rassilon lachte ihn aus. „Der Bluff ist lächerlich. Du bist zwar wahnsinnig, aber das? Wachen, schnappt ihn euch und steckt ihn zu Jack. Welcher Timelord würde die letzte Tardis sprengen, so verrückt bist nicht einmal du.“  
Die Wachen packen ihn. Er hatte damit gerechnet. Sie zerren ihn Richtung Labor.   
Die Tardis wusste was sie tun musste. Niemand würde hineinkommen. Die Schlüssel waren gut versteckt und ein Schlüssel den Rassilon nicht stehlen konnte war der in seiner Gedankenkraft. Diese Zeitmaschine war mit dem Bund zu Theta auch ein Teil von ihm geworden. Der Doctor musste doch wissen, dass er niemals diesen Link verlieren würde, auch wenn er keine Regenerationsenergie mehr besaß. Sein Freund war so vergesslich geworden mit seinen 906 Jahren. Der Master musste grinsen. ‚Geliebter, halte durch‘ sandte ihm, aber er bekam keine Antwort.  
  
Jack staunte nicht schlecht als die Wächter den Master ins Labor zerrten, ihm unter großen Mühen die Kleidung vom Leib rissen und ihn dann zu ihm sperrten.  
„Ich dachte du würdest uns retten? Alles muss man selber organisieren.“, sagte Jack mit ironischem Unterton.  
‚Alles Teil meines Plans, Jack‘ , sandte er ihm.  
„Du wirst mich nicht stoppen, Rassilon.“, sagte der Master laut und rappelte wie ein Irrer an den Gitterstangen.  
  
Der Doctor realisierte langsam wie die Depression von ihm wich, die seine Gedanken gelähmt hatte. Und zu seiner Verwunderung fühlte er die Tardis, die versuchte mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten. Der Master hatte ihr verboten die Türen zu öffnen und ihr eine Art Abwehrmechanismus installiert. Man konnte die Tardis nur noch mit Gedanken steuern. Der Doctor fragte sich was sein Freund vorhatte. Hier so herein zu marschieren war völlig wahnsinnig und er konnte sich nur schwer vorstellen, dass der Master alles durchgeplant hatte. Irgendetwas ging bei seinen Aktionen grundsätzlich immer schief.   
Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er Rassilon. Er würde weiter den unterwürfigen Hund spielen, so wie in den letzten drei Wochen. Auch wenn das bedeutete sich wieder von dem Monster flachlegen zu lassen. Er aufgehört zu zählen wie oft er geschlagen und gegen seinen Willen genommen wurde. Innerlich fast aufgegeben hatte er sich, nachdem Rassilon ihn in einer Nacht so sehr gedemütigt hatte, das er nicht mehr aufhören konnte sich selbst zu verletzen. Rassilon hatte ihm in üppigen Details erzählt wie seine Familie von Koscheis Vater zerstört wurde. Seine Mutter hatte ihm dies nicht erzählt, dass sein Vater ermordet wurde. Es war ein feiger Giftmord und Koscheis Vater hatte vor Rassilon damit geprahlt. Die Gesellschaft der Timelords hatte es wirklich verdient auszusterben. Wer niedrigen Standes war nicht mehr als Dreck und selbst Mord an Untergebenen wurde da schon einmal übersehen. Nach der Erzählung hatte Rassilon ihn angelächelt und zu ihm gesagt: „Nun weißt du was du bist. Dreck, der niemals hätte die Akademie hätte beschmutzen dürfen. Deswegen darf ich mit dir tun was ich will. Du bist ein geborener Sklave. Wie deine Eltern und deine Geschwister. Deine Mutter war genauso ein spezieller Fall von Rebell wie du. Sie hat mit den Aufständischen damals gemeinsame Sache gemacht und es geschafft sich Timelord Fähigkeiten anzueignen. Und nun…wirst du sie nie wieder sehen, sie nie fragen können, ob sie dir vergeben hat.“ Rassilon lachte. Thetas Kraft war am Ende und er verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Der Timelord hatte sein Herz in tausend Scherben zerbrochen und ihn wirklich zu Schmutz unter seinen Füßen erniedrigt. Er flehte den Älteren an ihn endgültig zu töten, so dass er nicht weiterleben musste mit dem Schmerz und alles was er bekam war Gelächter, Hohn und Spott.   
Doch nun fühlte er Wut und Ärger wieder stärker als je zuvor. Der Kristall hatte die dunkle Seite zurückgedrängt, die nun schlagartig wieder frei war. Er fühlte den aufziehenden Sturm in seinem Herzen.  
Der junge Timelord spürte wie er ältere an der Leine zog und krabbelte hinter ihm her. Er wusste, dass er ihn ins Labor führen würde.   
  
Jack sah skeptisch zum Master.   
‚Ja ich höre dich nun. Trotzdem ein bescheuerter Plan‘, sandte er dem Timelord, der wie ein Wahnsinniger vor den Gitterstäben rumhüpfte.  
In diesem Moment trat Rassilon ein. Er zerrte den Doctor hinter sich her.   
„Sitz Hundchen und bewegte dich nicht von der Stelle sonst gibt es wieder Schläge mit der Peitsche.“, wies er den Doctor an.  
„Ja, mein Lord.“, antwortete dieser mit gesenktem Kopf. Noch musste er mitspielen, obwohl er innerlich immer ärgerlicher und wütender wurde.  
  
Jack mochte nicht hinsehen wie Rassilon seinen Freund behandelte, dieses gebrochene Wesen war doch nicht mehr der Doctor. Das war jemand den er retten musste. Oder? Der Gesichtsausdruck des Doctors war undurchdringlich. Er verhielt sich unterwürfig, aber etwas stimmte nicht. Sein Blick fiel auf den Master.  
  
„Ja, mein Lord“, äffte der Master den Doctor nach. „Er ist nicht dein Lord und du bist mein Haustier. Vergiss das nicht, wenn du zuhause bist gibt es Prügel, weil du nicht auf mich gewartet hast in Cardiff.“   
„Hüte deine Zunge Koschei. Wenn du unter der Maschine liegst und deine Leben verlierst, werde ich dich nicht unsterblich machen. Du siehst dafür einfach nicht gut genug aus.“, knurrte Rassilon ihn an.  
„Ich gefalle dir nicht…das tut mir nicht leid.“, lachte er und sah ihn wütend an.  
Theta wechselte einen Blick mit Koschei. Seine Augen sagten ihm ‚Reiz ihn nicht noch mehr‘. Das war alles was der Master sehen wollte, sein Freund war bereit für den Plan. Aber da war noch etwas anderes in seinen Augen was Koschei lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte bei ihm.   
„Die gleiche große Klappe wie dein Freund hier. Aber ihm habe ich das abgewöhnt. Und dir werde ich auch noch Manieren beibringen bevor ich dich vielleicht töte oder Max als Präsent mitgebe. Du wirst mich noch anflehen sterben zu dürfen.“ Er wandte sich zu den Wächtern. „Bringt ihn ins Schlafzimmer.“ Die beiden kräftigen Männer zerrten Koschei wieder aus dem Käfig heraus.   
Der Master sah Jack an und zwinkerte ihm zu. Dieser grinste ihn an.  
„Wollen wir doch einmal sehen, ob ich dich brechen kann wie deinen Freund.“, sagte Rassilon und zog den Doctor wieder hinter sich her.  
  
Der Master schluckte als er das gut ausgestattete Schlafzimmer sah und er ahnte wie sehr sein Freund hier wahrscheinlich gelitten hatte. Die beiden Wächter zerrten ihn durch den Raum und ketteten ihn mit dem Gesicht zu Wand an.   
„So Theta ab auf das Bett!“, befahl Rassilon und der Doctor gehorchte. Auch er wurde von den Wächtern angekettet bevor sie den Raum verließen. Langsam drehte er den Kopf, um zu sehen was Rassilon tat. Er stand neben ihm.  
„Na! Was hab ich dir beigebracht wo du hinsehen sollst, wenn du auf dem Bauch liegst. Du brauchst wohl mal wieder eine Erinnerung.“, donnerte Rassilon und nahm seine bevorzugte Peitsche und schlug zu. Nach zehn Schlägen ließ er vom Doctor ab. „Dein Brandzeichen verblasst auch wieder. Zeit für die Erneuerung.“   
Grinsend nahm Rassilon, das glühende Brandeisen mit seinem Siegel, welches elektrisch auch ohne offenes Feuer von selbst einen rotglühenden Zustand erreichte und ging zum Doctor.   
Thetas Schreie ließen Koschei in seinen Ketten zappeln. Die Emotionslosigkeit war völlig von ihm gewichen. Er hatte eher den Eindruck seine Gefühle wurden immer stärker.   
„Du sadistischer Bastard. Lass ihn in Ruhe, kümmere dich um mich.“, brüllte er. Ärger und Wut lähmte sein Denken und sein Plan geriet in Gefahr. Er schrie in Rage und zerrte an den Ketten.  
„Du bist gleich dran, immer mit der Ruhe.“, antworte Rassilon amüsiert.  
  
Der Doctor ballte die Fäuste. Die Wut wurde stärker und stärker. Der Schmerz war grausam und er konnte die Schreie nicht zurückhalten. Es ärgerte ihn das Rassilon seinen Schmerz genoss.   
Er fühlte aber auch den Ärger von Koschei und wie er langsam die Kontrolle über sich verlor. Was immer er auch für einen Plan hatte, er lief Gefahr ihn nicht ausführen zu können. Der Doctor versuche sich zusammen zu reißen und die Schmerzen zu kontrollieren und sandte ihm dann eine Botschaft ‚Ruhig Koschei, ich kann ja nicht sterben‘  
Aber der Master war in wilder Raserei, das konnte er deutlich fühlen. Nach langen fünf Minuten ließ Rassilon von ihm ab und der Schmerz ließ nach. Er musste nun Kräfte sammeln und seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle bekommen, denn sonst waren sie verloren.   
„Nun mein lieber Master bist du dran. Weißt du, dein Vater hat im hohen Rat schon immer erzählt wie enttäuscht er von seinem Sohn war. Sein Sohn der sich ernsthaft daran glaubte mit Wissenschaft, das Leben für die Unterschicht auf Gallifrey einfacher zu machen. Du hast damals wirklich so edle Ziele gehabt bevor der Wahnsinn deinen Verstand verwirrt hat. Du wärst wie dein Doctor geworden, wenn dein Vater nicht erfahren hätte, dass du mit dem Sohn des Hausmeisters  auch noch schläfst. Der Rat hat deinen Vater ausgelacht. Ich hab euch zwei beobachtet. Du konntest ja nie die Finger von Theta lassen. Dein Vater war ein heuchlerischer Feigling und ließ sich vom Rat zwingen eure Beziehung zu unterbinden. Und er hatte diesen wundervollen Einfall euch beide zu quälen und zu bestrafen, da sein Stand nun ein schlechterer war. Dabei wurde er immer intriganter, der halbe Rat hatte ihn schon auf der Abschussliste. Wenn du ihn nicht umgebracht hättest Koschei, hätte wir dies wenig später getan. Aber so hat es etwas von einer Tragödie. Mord aus Liebe…das hat Theta bestimmt nicht gefallen als er es erfahren hat, nicht wahr? Aber er ist dir ja schon vorher mit einer Frau untreu geworden, weil er dachte zu wolltest ihn nicht mehr. Ihr zwei seid ja so vom Schicksal hin und her geworfen worden, es ist so traurig.“, sagte Rassilon und lachte. Er nahm die Peitsche vom Bett und ging zu Koschei, der durch die Demütigung noch aufgebrachte war als vorher und wild in den Ketten zappelte.  
„Nun werde ich dich etwas beruhigen.“, sagte Rassilon und schlug zu.  
Der Schmerz löste die wilde Raserei in die e der Master verfallen war, aber er hasse es so behandelt zu werden. Er biss sich auf die Lippe bis diese blutete. Rassilon hörte nicht mehr auf und irgendwann verlor er das Bewusstsein.  
Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug fühlte er die brennenden Schmerzen auf seinem Rücken. Hinter ihm stand sein Foltermeister und lachte.  
„Das waren fünfzig Schläge. Und weißt du was jetzt kommt? Ein Brandzeichen für den Master. Ich will dich als Spielzeug für Max behalten, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin.“  
Bevor der Master eine Antwort hätte geben können spürte er das Brandeisen auf seiner Hüfte. Er schrie schmerzerfüllt auf.  
  
Rassilon war zu mit dem Master beschäftigt um mitzubekommen was hinter ihm passierte. Der Doctor hatte trotz aller Beherrschungsversuche die Kontrolle über sich verloren. Der Anblick Koscheis wie Rassilon ihn halb totprügelte war für den Doctor nicht mehr zu ertragen. Er zappelte in den Ketten bis Hand- und Fußgelenke blutig waren und dann zwängte er unter großen Schmerzen eine Hand aus den Fesseln, um die andere lösen zu können. Doch dann kam Max in den Raum und er hielt inne, aber er wurde erfreulicherweise nicht beachtet.  
„Euer Lordschaft, der Laborassistent sagt, dass die Geburt der Kinder kurz bevorsteht und dass ihr dringend gebraucht werdet.“, sagte Max und sah grinsend auf den blutenden Timelord in Ketten an der Wand.  
„Gut ich komme.“ Rassilon ließ das Brandeisen fallen und beachtete auch den Doctor auf dem Bett nicht mehr. Sie gingen aus dem Raum.  
Koschei sank kraftlos in die Ketten.    
„Verdammter Bastard.“, fluchte er. Es klang etwas weinerlicher als er es gewollt hatte. Er drehte sich Richtung Bett und sah seinen Freund mit blutverschmierten Hand- und Fußgelenken wie gerade mit einem Stück Metall die Fesseln an seinen Füßen öffnete. Er sagte nichts und Koschei wusste, das bedeutete nichts Gutes, wenn er so schweigsam war.  
„Theta, bitte rede mit mir.“, flehte sein Freund ihn an.  
Aber alles was der Doctor tat, war sich zu befreien. Mit einem verächtlichen Gesichtsausdruck nahm er das Halsband ab und warf es auf den Boden und ging dann geradewegs zu seinem Geliebten und um ihn aus den Ketten zu lösen. Sanft fing er ihn auf und drückte ihn vorsichtig an sich.  
„Warum tust du mir das an? Gab es keinen besseren Plan?“, flüstere der Doctor ihm zu. „Ich hasse es zu sehen wie die dich jemand quält. Lass uns Jack befreien und dann nimm die Tardis und hau mit ihm ab. Kommt mit einem besseren Plan zurück.“  
„Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich dich hier alleine zurücklasse? Wir werden alles gemeinsam tun und ich fliehe nur wenn du mit kommst. Alle anderen Pläne vergiss gleich wieder.“, sagte Koschei mit Nachdruck zog ihn dann zu sich herunter, um ihn zu küssen.  
Der Doctor erwiderte den Kuss nur schwach. Koschei sah ihn eindringlich an, aber Theta schaute weg.   
„Ich kann jetzt nicht. Es tut mir leid.“, sagte er und stand auf.  
Der Master versuchte ebenfalls aufzustehen, aber er war zu schwach und der Doctor musste ihm helfen.  
„Danke. Bitte sieh mich doch wenigstens an. Ich liebe dich. Wir schaffen das gemeinsam.“, sagte er sehr sanft.  
Der Doctor sah ihn immer noch nicht an.   
„Lass mir Zeit. Ich…ich kann die Misshandlungen der letzten Zeit nicht so einfach wegstecken. Ich erinnere mich jetzt an alles was passiert ist…ich bin so wütend auf diese Missgeburten.“, sagte er und ballte die Fäuste. „Lass uns schnell hier verschwinden und zum Labor gehen.“  
Sie schlichen hinaus. Ihre Chancen zu fliehen waren im Moment nicht besonders gut, da die Wächter den Raum mit der Tardis bewachten. Aber die Geburt war eine gute Zeit um Jack zu befreien.  
Da der Captain  in einem anderen Teils des Labors gefangen gehalten wurde als Lilian. Sie kamen sie ohne Probleme dorthin.  
  
Jack starrte die Beiden an als die in den Raum traten. Die Gedanken der beiden Timelords waren voller Wut und Ärger. Gefühle, die Jack dem Master zuordnen konnte, allerdings nicht dem Doctor, aber gerade von ihm gingen sie verstärkt aus. Er schien zu allem bereit zu sein.  
Der Doctor öffnete geschickt die Käfig Tür und sackte dann plötzlich zusammen.   
Lillian schrie in seinem Kopf und der Doctor fühlte ihre Schmerzen. Sie lag in den Wehen. Er versuchte sie zu beruhigen, aber er konnte sie nicht erreichen. Der Master und Jack mussten ihn stützen. Nach einer Weile bekam er den Schmerz in den Griff.   
„Lilian braucht uns. Sie wird das sonst nicht überleben.“, sagte er leise.  
„Du willst wirklich da rein? Max, Rassilon, der Laborassistent und die zwei Wächter werden uns nicht hinein lassen. Wir brauchen Waffen.“  
„Master schau mal zu der Maschine in der Ecke darin ist mehr Energie drin, um zwei Station dieser Art in die Luft zu jagen.“  
„Ahh ja…die Wächter haben meine Klamotten hier liegen lassen.“ Koschei ging in die Ecke und zog sich an. In seiner Jackentasche fand er seinen Laser Srewdriver und den Sonic Screwdriver des Doctor. „Ziemlich nachlässig die Typen.“ Er warf Theta seinen Screwdriver zu. Ein Hauch von einem Lächeln war auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen.   
„Hier liegen zwei Hemden. Vielleicht werft ihr zwei euch auch was über. Ihr irritiert mich wenn ihr so nackt seid.“, lachte Koschei.  
Jack nahm zwei Hemden und zog sich eins an. Der Doctor war zu beschäftigt mit der Maschine. Der Master half ihm. Es dauerte fünf Minuten und die beiden hatten die Energie freigesetzt. Sie strömte nun in die Körper der beiden und in den Gen Manipulator, der durch diese Attacke komplett zerstört wurde. Jack warf dem Doctor das Hemd zu. Es war klar, nun würden sie sehr schnell Besuch bekommen.  
„Das hab ihr super hinbekommen. Ich hoffe euer Plan geht auf.“, sagte er.  
Der Doctor sah ihn mit glühenden Augen an. Sein Blick ließ Jack erschaudern, da er nun das alienhalfte seines Freundes das erste Mal bewusst wahrnahm. Der Master sah ihn ebenfalls an, auch er hatte eine Überdosis Energie geladen. Sein Grinsen war leicht wahnsinnig.  
„Das fühlt sich so gut an. Wir sind Götter Doctor. Lass uns Rassilon vernichten.“, sagte der Master.  
Der Doctor schwieg und konzentrierte sich auf die Tür.  
Max war der erste, der im Raum stand und nicht schlecht staunte als er die drei vor sich sah.  
„Was zum Teufel…“  
„Teufel, das ist genau mein Stichwort.“, knurrte der Master und wollte gerade ansetzen als Max vor seinen Augen zu brennen begann.  
Seine Schreie erfüllten den Raum. Jack starrte am Master vorbei den Doctor an. Seine Augen waren geweitet. Koschei drehte seinen Kopf und sah seinen Freund an. Der Hass in seinem Gesicht schockierte sogar ihn. Theta sah ihn an, seine Augen waren fast schwarz, wie immer wenn er zornig war.  
„Sie werden alle brennen. Alle die es gewagt haben andere Wesen zu quälen. Wir sind Götter, Koschei. Wir können tun was wir wollen.“, donnerte er.  
Die Schreie von Max wurden leiserer.  Jack und den Master waren zu erstarrt in ihrem Entsetzen, um etwas zu tun. Das war doch nicht der Doctor der da vor ihnen stand. Theta ging nun zu den Überresten des ermordeten Sklavenhändlers trat zu und die verkohlten Überreste zerfielen zu Staub.  
„Theta…warum…?“, begann der Master nur um von seinem Freund unterbrochen zu werden.  
„Du fragst mich ‚warum?‘ Du weißt wer das da war und du hättest selbst nicht anders gehandelt. Er hätte einen noch schlimmeren Tod verdient als das. Dieses Monster hat nicht verdient zu leben.“ , schrie der Doctor.   
In diesem Moment trat Rassilon durch die Tür.   
„Unartige Kinder…also wirklich verbrennt meinen besten Diener. Du hast also die Kristalle zerstört Koschei, so dass ihr Beiden frei seid. Ich hoffe ihr hab es genossen, denn nun muss ich zumindest dich töten Koschei. Er zog einen Energiestab und drückte ab. Koschei ging zu Boden bevor er sich hätte wehren können.  
Der Doctor schleuderte alle seine Energie auf Rassilon bis dieser ihn auch erwischte und er leblos zusammen sackte.  
  
Jack hatte sich während des Kampfes aus dem Raum gestohlen und konnte den Laborassistenten überwältigen. Zu seiner Verwunderung waren die Kinder schon geboren. Er fand Lilian blutend und ohnmächtig. Hoffentlich konnten seine Freunde ihr helfen. Aber stattdessen kam  Rassilon zurück und nahm die Kinder an sich. Er sah Jack finster an.  
„Wir werden uns wiedersehen, aber bis dahin nehme ich den Timelord Nachwuchs unter meine Fittiche. Die beiden würden die Kinder eh verziehen.“ Er ging in Richtung Raumschiff.  
  
Jack hasse es nichts tun zu können, aber er musste bei Lilian bleiben und versuchen die Blutung zu stillen. Im Gedanken rief er nach den beiden. Aber es kam keine Antwort. Er machte sich Sorgen.  
  
Als der Doctor wieder aufwachte lag Koschei immer noch dort wo er zusammen gesackt war. Der Doctor ging zu ihm. Sein Puls war schwach und er atmete flach.  
„Nein, stirb nicht bitte. Koschei…Koschei…“, wimmerte der Doctor verzweifelt und nahm seinen Freund in den Arm.  
Seine rasende Wut war geschwunden und er küsste seinen Geliebten zärtlich.


	8. Opfer

Theta wollte sich aus dem Kuss nicht lösen und langsam spürte er es. Die kleine Rest Energie, die er noch in sich trug schlängelte sich in orange-farbenen Schlieren aus seinem Mund in den von Koschei. Es war genug, um ihn zu heilen. Er schlug die Augen auf, nur um sie direkt wieder zu schließen und gierig den Kuss seines Geliebten zu erwidern. In seiner Leidenschaft zog der Master seinen Geliebten näher zu sich. Was hätte er gegeben ihn jetzt und hier zu vögeln.  
‚Ich wollte dich schon immer einem Trümmerfeld küssen. Du hast alle diesen schönen Maschinen zerstört und für mich gemordet. Böser Doctor‘   
Er fühlte das plötzliche Zittern seines Freundes und öffnete die Augen.  
„Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid, ich wollte doch nie wieder töten“, sagte der Doctor leise.  
Koschei sah, das er geweint hatte. Er strich ihm mit der Hand über die Wange.  
„Es gibt nichts was dir leid tun müsste, Geliebter. Max, hatte den Tod verdient. Du hast einmal die Kontrolle über dich verloren. Du bist kein Roboter.“  
„Ich habe ihn mit Genuss getötet….“, sagte der Doctor zitternder Stimme. „Wenn Rassilon nicht so mächtig gewesen wäre hätte ich ihn auch zu Asche verbrannt. Er ist vor mir geflohen…Koschei, ich hab Angst…Angst davor, das es wieder passiert.“  
„Du bist stärker du kannst dich kontrollieren, du hast mir das so oft bewiesen.“, sagte der Master und lächelte ihn an. „Das was du erlebt hast, hätte jeden anderen umgebracht. Das du dann ausrastest kann dir keiner übel nehmen. Sei nicht immer so hart zu dir selbst.“  
„Ich kann nicht…Ich darf nicht…Als du vorhin dort so still lagst und ich dachte du wärst tot, war ich kurz davor mit dir in den Event Horizont eines Schwarzen Loches zu fliegen.“, sagte der Doctor.  
Er klammerte sich an seinen Freund.  
„Wie romantisch. Leider bist du nun unsterblich. Hätte also nicht so gut geklappt.“, antwortete ihm Koschei grinsend.  
„Ach Koschei…“, sagte er leise und traurig.  
„Lass uns hier verschwinden. Jack ist zum Labor zu Lilian und ich spüre das Jack will das wir ihm dorthin folgen.“  
Der Doctor musste seinem Freund beim Aufstehen helfen und dann gingen sie Richtung Jack.

Jack hatte Lillians Blutung so gut gestillt wie er konnte. Aber er hatte eine finstere Vorahnung. Er rief nach dem Master und dem Doctor. Diesmal antwortete ihm der Master. Kurz darauf trafen beide bei ihm ein.  
„Da seid ihr ja endlich. Es geht ihr sehr schlecht. Sie hat bei der Geburt viel Blut verloren.“, sagte Jack mit vorwurfsvollem Unterton.  
„Es tut mir leid, aber kann ich sie jetzt nicht heilen. Ich bin noch zu schwach dafür. Wir müssen schauen was wir tun können. In ein paar Stunden geht es bestimmt wieder.“ Der Master schloss Lilian an die die medizinischen Geräte an, um sich ein genaueres Bild von ihrem Zustand zu machen.  
Jack sah vom Master zu seinem Freund.  
Der Doctor stand verloren an der Tür und dann fiel sein Blick auf die zwei leeren Kinderkrippen.  
„Wo sind die Kinder?“, fragte er und sah den Captain an.  
„Rassilon hat sie mitgenommen.“  
„Nein…er kann doch nicht…“, stammelte der Doctor und drehte sich um und rannte dann Richtung Raumschiffdock.  
„Theta, warte…“, rief der Master ihm hinterher und sah dann zu Jack. „Läufst du bitte hinter ihm her. Er ist nicht so ganz zurechnungsfähig nach der Sache mit Max.“  
„OK.“, sagte sein Freund und folgte dem Doctor.

Der Doctor lief so schneller konnte, aber als er im Dock ankam war Raumschiff schon lange gestartet. Nur seine Tardis stand noch dort und er spürte ihre Besorgnis. Als er näher trat öffnete sie ihre Türen.  
Es zog ihn magisch hinein.  
Jack sah den Doctor in der Tardis verschwinden und wollte ihm folgen, aber die Zeitmaschine schlug vor ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu.  
„Du magst mich immer noch nicht, was?“, fragte Jack die Tardis, aber die Türen blieben verschlossen.

Der Doctor ging zur Konsole. Es fühlte sich gut an zuhause zu sein nach all dem Schmerz. Der Drang in ihm einfach mit ihr zu fliehen war groß. Liebevoll strich er über die Konsole und dann sah er es auf dem Monitor er hatte eine Nachricht unbekannten Ursprungs. Neugierig öffnete er diese.  
Eine junger Mann von 16 Jahren und eine junge Frau von gleichem Alter erschienen auf dem Bildschirm. Sie waren in rote Roben gekleidet.  
„Vater, ich hoffe diese Nachricht erreicht rechtzeitig und hält dich von einem großen Fehler ab. Es geht uns gut. Du darfst uns jetzt nicht folgen. Du musst so schnell wie möglich zurück zu unserer Mutter und sag ihr, das es uns gut geht, bevor es zu spät ist. Wir werden uns wiedersehen, sobald wir hier eine Tardis stehlen können werden wir es tun.“, sagte der Junge und das Mädchen fügte noch hinzu. „Sag meinem Vater, dass ich besser als mein Bruder in sämtlichen Naturwissenschaften bin und dass ich ihn liebe.“  
Der junge Mann streckte ihr die Zunge raus und dann verblasste die Nachricht.  
Der Doctor vor der Konsole und ihm liefen wieder die Tränen. Sein Sohn sah ihm sehr ähnlich und auch das Mädchen konnte ihren Vater, den Master, nicht verleugnen. Sein Traum davon seine Kinder zu erziehen und all seine Fehler vom letzten Mal wieder gut zu machen zerplatzte wie eine Seifenblase. Es tat weh zu wissen, dass er diese zwei Kinder nicht in seinen Armen wiegen würde.  
Wie in Trance ging er zur Tür und fiel direkt Jack in die Arme.  
„Hey, was ist denn los?“, fragte der Captain.  
„Wir müssen zurückgehen. Lilian wird…“. Er brach ab, löste sich und ging eilig zurück. Jack folgte ihm.

Der Master fühlte sich immer noch schwach, während er die Anzeigen der medizinischen Instrumente mit wachsender Sorge betrachtete. Er wusste, dass er Lilian nicht heilen können würde und ihnen lief die Zeit davon. Sie hatte sehr viel Blut verloren. Zu viel. Der Master setze sich einen Moment auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett und beobachte sie.  
Plötzlich schlug sie die Augen auf.  
„Master? Wo sind meine Kinder?“, fragte die junge Frau leise, ahnend das diese nicht mehr da waren.  
„Rassilon hat sie entführt. Wir werden alles tun, um sie zurück zu holen…“ Lilian unterbrach ihn.  
„Seit bitte vorsichtig. Ich will nicht, das die Kinder ihre Väter verlieren, wenn sie schon ohne Mutter aufwachsen müssen.“ Sie lächelte schwach.  
„Sag das nicht. Ich finde einen Weg dich zu retten.“, sagte Koschei mit einem Hauch Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme. Er konnte ihr doch nicht einfach so sagen, dass er mit seinem Wissen am Ende war.  
„Nein, du weißt, dass auch, du bist zu schwach mich zu heilen. Wo ist der Doctor? Ich möchte ihn noch einmal sehen, bevor ich…“Lilian hustete.  
„Bleib ruhig. Er wird wiederkommen. Jack wird ihn zurückbringen.“ Er nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie.  
Jack und der Doctor traten in diesem Moment in den Raum. Ihre Blicke sagten alles, so das Koschei nichts mehr sagen musste.  
Lilian lächelte als sie den Doctor sah.  
„Dein Sohn sieht fast so aus wie du. Die Tardis hat mir die Bilder gerade gezeigt. Mein lieber, süßer Doctor wie gerne würde ich bei dir bleiben…“ Lilian atme schwerer.  
Der Doctor ging zu ihr. Die Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht als sich auf dem Bett neben ihr niederließ und ihre andere Hand nahm und sie küsste. Koschei sah beide verwirrt an.  
„Deine Tochter ist so wie du und nervt ihren Bruder.“, sagte Lilian zu Koschei und lächelte tapfer. „Du hast eine wunderschöne Tochter.“  
„Die Tardis hat eine Botschaft aus der Zukunft empfangen, von unseren Kindern. Sie sind in Sicherheit.“, sagte der Doctor sanft. Koschei sah und fühlte den Schmerz und die Trauer in seinem Freund.  
Er war zurückgekommen, weil Lilian nun sterben würde.  
„Oh, Lilian geh nicht, halte durch nur noch ein paar Stunden und kannst für immer bei uns bleiben.“, flehte der Master. Er konnte seine Tränen jetzt nicht mehr zurückhalten.  
„Koschei, auch der mächtiges Timelord kann nicht jeden retten, das musst du noch lernen…ich liebe euch beide und ein Teil von mir wird für immer bei euch bleiben.“, sagte sie und drückte die Hände der beiden Timelords.  
Dann ging ein kurzes Beben durch ihren Körper und sie schloss für immer die Augen.  
„Lilian…Lilian…nein.“, schluchzte Koschei und der Doctor nahm seinen Freund in den Arm. Sie weinten beide haltlos.  
Jack stand in der Tür und sein Herz brach. Er hatte Lilian gemocht. Durch den telepathischen Link fühlte er den Schmerz der beiden doppelt stark.  
Er wusste nicht was er hätte sagen sollen oder tun können, so schwieg er und dachte an Ianto.  
Rassilon hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet ihr Leben zu zerstören.

Koschei hasste es jemanden den er mochte nicht retten zu können und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war hatte auch er Lilian mehr geliebt als er ihr das zu Lebzeiten gesagt hatte. Ihr konnte er verzeihen, dass sie seinen Doctor liebte, so wie er es tat. Ihr Verlust brannte in seinen Herzen und er fühlte wie die Wut gegen Rassilon in ihm wieder aufflammte. Aber er wusste, dass es sinnlos war ihm zu folgen. Der Timelord hatte einen funktionieren Dimension Jumper und er würde nicht in dieser Welt bleiben mit den Kinder. Er musste seinen Verstand benutzen ihn zu jagen, nicht seinen blinden Zorn.

Theta hatte kaum mehr Tränen und fühlte sich am Boden zerstört. Er hatte Lilian auch sehr geliebt und ihre Nähe genossen. Sie hatte ihn besonders gemocht und ihn immer vor Koschei beschützen wollen, wenn dieser mal wieder zu unsanft mit ihm umsprang. Sie hatte den Tod nicht verdient.  
Es war alles seine Schuld, wäre er nicht so dumm gewesen all die Energie, die er hatte zu verschwenden an einen Timelord, der so kaum zu töten war. Theta konnte froh sein, das der kleine Rest zumindest Koscheis Leben retten konnte.  
Er hatte sich dabei auch um die Chance gebracht seine Unsterblichkeit rückgängig zu machen. Die Maschine war eingeschmolzen und nicht mehr zu reparieren. Vermutlich war das seine Strafe unsterblich zu sein und die Ewigkeit alleine zu sein.  
Sein Blick fiel auf Jack, der ihn traurig ansah und dann erst auf seinen Freund auf dessen Gesicht er den Ärger den er spürte auch sehen konnte.  
„Koschei, wir können Rassilon nicht verfolgen. Wir müssen das akzeptieren. Wir haben ja noch uns.“, sagte er ihm um ihn zu beruhigen.  
„Ja Theta wir haben uns und einen funktionierenden Dimension Jumper.“, sagte der Master zum Doctor, der ihn verdutzt ansah. „Und sogar mit Ersatzkristallen.“  
Er stand auf und ging zum Regal an der Wand, welches er gerade erst bemerkt hatte. Dort lagen zwei der roten Kristalle.  
Seine Zuversicht wuchs wieder.  
„Wir können ihm trotzdem nicht folgen. Du weißt doch wie viele Dimensionen es gibt?“, sagte Theta.  
„Ja, aber wir haben nun einen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer, mache ihn mir nicht kaputt.“  
„Wir können nun andere Dimensionen bereisen mit der Tardis. Aber ich glaube wir sollten jetzt zurück zur Erde reisen und sehen ob wir unseren Freunden dort helfen können.“  
„Dann zurück zur Tardis und Theta zieh dir bitte endlich etwas an.“, grinste der Master.  
„Wenn dir das so wichtig ist.“, sagte der Doctor und bemühte sich zu lächeln, aber er konnte nicht. Er zog sich eines der Hemden über.  
Der Master und Jack suchten nach Dingen die sie noch benötigen konnten und verstauten sie. Der Doctor nahm Lilians toten Körper und trug ihn wortlos zur Tardis.  
Jack sah ihm nach.  
„Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn. Sein Lächeln ist nun ganz verschwunden.“, sagte er.  
„Ich auch, Jack. Der Fluch des Kristalls ist zwar von ihm gewichen, aber das alles belastet ihn tonnenschwer. Diese Ausraster vorhin, haben auch mir Angst gemacht. Du weißt wozu ein Timelord fähig ist, wenn er den Verstand verliert. Wir müssen ein Auge auf ihm haben.“  
„Dann lass uns hinterher gehen.“, sagte Jack und nahm einen Teil der Ausbeute.  
Der Master verstaute seine Dinge und sie gingen dem Doctor hinterher zur Tardis.

Der legte Lilians Leichnam in die Krankenstation der Tardis. Er konnte sie seinem Kopf singen hören, sie war traurig ihre Freundin verloren zu haben. Ihr Lied tröstete den Doctor ein bisschen, hatte er doch befürchtet das nie wieder hören zu können. Er verließ die Krankenstation und ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank. Aber er wollte jetzt keinen seiner Anzüge tragen. Er fand eine schwarze Jeans und ein graues T-Shirt was seine Stimmung wiedergab, auf dem Weg hinaus nahm er ein Paar schwarze Chucks mit, immerhin entsprachen diese seinem Stil. Als er oben ankam packen Jack und der Master gerade die Dinge aus die sie mitgenommen hatten. Seine Freunde sahen ihn merkwürdig an.  
„Was hast du da an? Das sieht seltsam aus.“, sagte Koschei besorgt.  
„Tut es das? Ist doch egal, was ich anhabe, oder? Und am besten ist es keine scheußliche Farbe. Sagst du doch immer zu mir.“, sagte er gleichgültig.  
„Die Farbe drückt bei dir aus wie du dich fühlst und das sagt mir, dass dir gerade alles egal ist.“  
„Vielleicht? Ich würde Lilian gerne im All die letzte Ehre erweisen bevor wir zurück in Cardiff sind. Das ist mir wichtig.“  
„Wenn du das möchtest und wenn es dir hilft Theta, können wir das gerne tun.“ Koschei glaubte so wenig an das die alten Riten, einen Körper dem Universum zu übergeben und ihm so Frieden zu geben, wie Theta früher. Aber anscheinend brauchte sein Freund dies nun. Er ging zu ihm und nahm ihn in den Arm.  
„Sie soll wieder Teil des Alls werden, so wie in den alten Riten.“, sagte der Doctor.  
„Riten, an die du nie geglaubt hast, was ist denn nur los mit dir? Tot ist tot wir sehen die Toten nie wieder. Weil da nichts ist. Sie hat jetzt Ruhe, die Glückliche.“, sagte Koschei.  
Jack räusperte sich. Er empfand was der Master da sagte nicht als besonders mitfühlend und sah vorwurfsvoll in seine Richtung.  
„Ich denke wir können nicht wissen was uns nach dem Tod wirklich erwartet.“, sagte der Captain.  
Koschei deutete sein Blick und schwieg. Er hielt seinen Freund einfach nur fest.  
„Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich glauben oder nicht glauben soll. Ich fühle mich so leer.“, sagte der Doctor und drückte sich enger an seinen Freund. Sie standen eine Weile so da bis die Tardis meldete, das sie abflugbereit wäre. Koschei übernahm die Steuerung. Der Doctor wich ihm nicht von der Seite. Er klammerte sich an ihn wie der kleine Junge, der sich damals so sehr in der Dunkelheit fürchtete.  
Jack blieb bei den beiden.

Die Tardis war unruhig als sie zu den Koordinaten flog die der Doctor dem Master genannt hatte. Sie wusste hier geschahen schon einmal seltsame Dinge, ließ aber ihren beiden Timelords ihren Willen. Die beiden wollten ihre Freundin hier bestatten. Trauer war etwas was die Tardis hätte nicht empfinden sollte, aber sie tat es.

Der Doctor trug Lilian zur Tür und legte sie vorsichtig in die Schwerelosigkeit des Alls. Der Master hatte seinen Arm um die Hüfte seines Freundes gelegt. Er musste sicher gehen, dass er nicht hinterher sprang in seinem Zustand. Langsam trieb der Körper vom Schiff ins All.  
„Möge deine Seele in Frieden ruhen, Lilian. Es tut mir so leid.“, sagte der Doctor und begann wieder zu weinen.  
Jack und dem Master fielen keine Worte ein und so sahen sie wie Lilians leblosen Körper immer weiter weg trieb bis sie nur noch ein ferner Punkt am Horizont war.  
Der Doctor sackte plötzlich zusammen und wiederholte auf dem Boden kauernd immer wieder nur die Worte: „Es tut mir so leid.“  
Sie konnten ihn nicht beruhigen.  
Koschei trug ihn mit Hilfe von Jack ins Schlafzimmer ins Bett. Jedes Mal wenn einer von beiden gehen wollte wurde Thetas Weinen lauter. Er war wie ein kleiner Junge, verletzt und zerbrechlich.  
Letztlich gaben Jack und der Master auf und legten sich zu ihm aufs Bett.  
Der Doctor wurde dann ruhiger und kuschelte sich an seinen Freund, ließ aber auch Jacks Hand nicht los.  
Der Master musste zugeben, dass er ein wenig eifersüchtig war. Aber er behielt es für sich und bat die Tardis Kurs auf die Erde zu nehmen. Es würde wieder eine Weile dauern. Die alte Zeitmaschine reagierte träge und unwillig, auch sie trauerte und so wie der Master sie verstand vermisste sie es auch mit dem Doctor reden zu können.  
Der Master dachte an Lilian und an diese eine Nacht in der Hütte, wo sie den Doctor zu zweit glücklich gemacht hatten. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass seinem Freund dies so gut gefallen würde.  
Er sah Jack an. Nun war nicht der Zeitpunkt dafür. Aber der Anblick reizte ihn irgendwie. Er strich Theta sanft durchs Haar. Dieser murmelte etwas Unverständliches im Schlaf.  
Jack beobachtete ihn dabei. Seine Hand war schon fast taub, aber der Doctor hielt sie festumklammert und war auch nicht willens sie loszulassen. Eigentlich wollte er diesen Moment der Beiden nicht stören.  
Der Master sah Jack an und lächelte.  
„In schöneren Zeiten würden wir beide nicht einfach so brav bei ihm liegen.“, sagte Koschei seine Hand strich über Thetas Hinterteil. „Er verdient es glücklich zu sein. Ich denke wir werden eine Weile bei euch in Cardiff bleiben. Gesellschaft und etwas Ablenkung werden ihm gut tun. Wenn es ihm etwas besser geht würde ich auch gerne die kleine Hochzeitsparty mit euch feiern irgendwann. Ich will ihn wieder lachen sehen.“  
„Ihr zwei dürft gerne bleiben. Wir können bei Torchwood immer Hilfe gebrauchen.“, sagte Jack lächelnd. Er hatte darauf gehofft.  
„Ich würde gerne meine Arbeit mit Martha fortsetzen. Ich hoffe, dass es ihr gut geht. Wir mussten sie und Ianto den Rettungskräften überlassen.“  
„Ianto hat noch gelebt?“, fragte Jack ungläubig.  
„Ja, Jack. Du wirst ihn wieder sehen.“, sagte der Master aufmunternd.  
„Ich hatte geglaubt er wäre tot.“ Jack fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.  
Der Doctor begann plötzlich wieder unruhig zu werden und schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch.  
„Hey, alles gut wir sind noch da. Wir gehen auch nicht, wenn du das nicht willst.“, sagte Koschei sanft.  
„Ich hab geträumt, dass du gestorben bist, Koschei. Du konntest nicht mehr regenerieren weil Rassilion all deine Energie genommen hat.“, sagte der Doctor weinerlich und klammerte sich an seinen Freund.  
„Ich hab noch genug Energie für zehn Leben.“, sagte Koschei lachend, aber es war nicht ganz die Wahrheit. Er hatte noch zwei Leben übrig, den Rest hatte er opfern müssen. Aber er wollte Theta damit nicht noch mehr belasten und blockte diesen Teil seiner Gedanken.  
Der Doctor bestand darauf, dass sie bei ihm blieben aber er ließ Jacks Hand los und legte sich zwischen die beiden.  
Sie hatten ohnehin Zeit. Es dauerte zwei Tage bis sie wieder in Cardiff waren.  
Der Master landete dann die Tardis im Labor.

Mickey war dort und sah sie ernst an.  
„Ihr solltet schnell mit ins Krankenhaus kommen.“


	9. Liebe ist stärker als...

Mickey, Jack und die beiden Timelords gingen zu Mickeys Transporter. Der Captain war unruhig, denn Marthas Ehemann wich seinem Blick aus.  
„Was ist los Mickey?“ Jack ahnte was Mickey ihm sagen würde.  
„Es tut mir leid. Ianto geht es nicht so gut. Die Ärzte wissen nicht ob sie ihn durchbringen können.“, sagte Mickey ernst und öffnete die Tür seines Wagens.  
Jack sah ihn nur an. Der Funke Hoffnung den er geschöpft hatte verpuffte und er ließ sich auf den Sitz im Auto fallen. Der Master und der Doctor setzten sich schweigend zu ihm.  Mickey fuhr los.  
Theta legte Koschei den Kopf auf die Schulter und dieser ergriff seine Hand.  
„Nicht auch noch Ianto…er hat das nicht verdient.“, sagte der Doctor leise. „Warum kann das nicht aufhören?“  
„Wir können ihm vielleicht helfen. Ich würde noch nicht aufgeben.“, sagte der Master und strich seinem Freund durch die Haare.  
Der Captain sah den Timelord an. In diesem Moment kamen sie am Krankenhaus an.  
Sie stiegen aus dem Auto aus und gingen das letzte Stück zu Fuß. Martha wartete unten vor der Eingangstüre und Mickey schloss sie in die Arme. Sie hatte immer noch einen Arm in der Schlinge wegen eines eines Bruches, den sie sich bei der Explosion zugezogen hatte.  
„Martha, ich bin glücklich dich zu sehen.“, sagte der Master und nickte ihr zu.  
„Ich bin auch froh, dass ihr beide noch am Leben seid, Harry.“, sagte sie und sah den Doctor an. Martha sah wie schlecht es ihm ging und wie sehr er sich an die Hand seines Freundes klammerte.  
„Doctor, ich sollte dich nachher einmal untersuchen.“  
Mickey schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist selbst noch nicht wieder richtig fit Mrs. Smith und ruhst dich die nächste Zeit noch aus.“  
Die junge Ärztin sah ihren Ehemann an. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, das ist nur ein gebrochener Arm nichts weiter.“  
Mickey schüttelte den Kopf und gab auf.   
„Wo ist eigentlich Lilian?“, fragte Martha. Die Gesichter der Timelords ließ sie ahnen was passiert war.  
„Sie ist tot.“, sagte der Master tonlos und zog den Doctor näher an sich.  
Sie spürte Tränen in den Augen.  
„Die Kinder?“, fragte sie leise.  
„Rassilon hat sie entführt.“, antworte ihr Harry sichtlich mitgenommen.   
Martha umarmte beide.   
„Das ist alles meine Schuld. Es tut mir so leid.“, wimmerte der Doctor.  
„Es ist nicht deine Schuld.“, sagte der Master und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Nur Rassilon ist daran Schuld und wir werden ihn eines Tages finden und unsere Kinder.“  
Er drückte den Doctor an sich.   
Niemand von Ihnen hatte auf Jack geachtet, dieser war an ihnen vorbei ins Krankenhaus gegangen. Nur der Doctor hatte es aus dem Augenwinkel wahrgenommen, aber Jack hatte ihm bedeutet niemand darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Er konnte es verstehen, dass er allein mit Ianto sein wollte.   
  
Der Captain fand die Intensivstation und seinen Freund. All die Schläuche, Kabel und medizinischen Geräte waren grauenhaft anzusehen. Ianto sah schon aus wie eine Leiche. Er konnte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten.   
„Ianto, verdammt. Noch nicht jetzt.“, wimmerte er leise und drückte den Kopf gegen die Scheibe.   
Die wachhabende Schwester kam zu ihm.  
„Du bist sein Freund, nicht wahr? Er hat von dir gesprochen als er noch wach war. Ich kann dich zu ihm rein lassen.“, sagte sie sanft.  
„Gerne.“, sagte Jack.  
Sie reichte im Kittel und Mundschutz und stellte ihm einen Stuhl ans Bett. Er ließ sich nieder und die junge Frau ließ ihn wieder alleine. Instinktiv griff er nach der Hand seines Freundes und hielt sie.  
  
„Wo ist eigentlich Jack?“, fragte Mickey.   
„Er ist drin.“, sagte der Doctor. „Bei Ianto.“  
Koschei sah ihn an.   
„Warum hast du nichts gesagt?“, fragte er.  
„Er wollte alleine gehen. Ich würde auch niemanden um mich haben wollen dabei. Ich kann es fühlen, Koschei, Ianto stirbt langsam.“  
„Nein, das wird er nicht.“, sagte der ältere Timelord.  
Entschlossen ging der Master hinein und zog den Doctor hinter sich her. Es wirkte schon fast etwas brutal, da der Doctor nur widerstrebend in dieses Krankenhaus gehen wollte. All das Leid dort würde in seinem angeschlagen Zustand sehr schmerzhaft für ihn mit seiner Empathie Fähigkeit sein.   
Mickey und Martha folgten ihnen.   
  
Jack drückte Iantos Hand und sah ihn verzweifelt an. Wie konnte er ihm nur helfen. Der Master hatte ihm einmal ein Versprechen gemacht. Er würde einen seiner Freunde retten hatte er gesagt, für das was er getan hatte. Der Captain klammerte sich an diesen Strohhalm. Als er wieder aufblickte sah er seine Freunde draußen vor der Glasscheibe. Martha lag in den Armen ihres Ehemannes, der Doctor klammerte sich an den Master und dieser sah ihn an.  
‚Du weißt doch noch was ich dir versprochen habe? Ich halte meine Versprechen. Es gibt nur eine Sache die du mir vorher versprechen musst‘, sandte er ihm telepathisch.  
‚Ja?‘, antwortete Jack ihm.  
‚Passt auf Theta auf wenn ich nicht mehr da bin, das er keinen Unsinn macht. Ich weiß nicht wie viel Energie ich noch habe, aber es reicht vielleicht nicht mehr um noch einmal regenerieren. Und sag ihm das bloß nicht. Ich kann meine Gedanken vor ihm verstecken, zwar nicht dauerhaft, aber jetzt geht es gerade‘  
‚Nein, ich kann das nicht von dir verlangen‘  
‚Ich bestehe darauf. Lenke die Krankenschwester ab. Hörst du, Jack‘  
‚Ja, gut‘  
Jack stand auf und ging hinaus. Der Doctor umarmte ihn kurz und dann wandte er sich an die Krankenschwester und verwickelte sie in ein Gespräch.  
Zeit genug für den Master zu Ianto zu gehen.  
„Du bist es tausendmal wert, Kleiner.“, sagte er und legte seine Hände auf die Schläfen des jungen Mannes. „Das weiß ich.“  
Die Energie floss in Iantos Körper und der Master konnte fühlen, wie er immer schwächer wurde. Seine Energie reichte nicht, aber es war ein seltsames Gefühl so selbstlos zu sein. Er hatte keine Angst. Das war doch nicht er, oder?  
Als er kurz davor war zu sterben schlug Ianto die Augen auf und der Master ließ seine Schläfen los und sackte bewusstlos zusammen.   
  
Was folgte war Chaos.  
Der Doctor rannte hinein zu seinem Freund und reagierte panisch als er kaum Lebenszeichen von seinem Freund mehr spürte. Er schrie aus Verzweiflung, hielt den Körper seines Freundes in seinen Armen.  
„Nein…Koschei wach wieder auf, du kannst mich jetzt nicht alleine zurücklassen…Ich liebe dich…“. Die Stimme des Doctors brach und er weinte herzzerreißend.  
Martha und Mickey konnten ihn nicht beruhigen. Jack, der die Krankenschwester nun nicht mehr ablenken konnte überzeugte sie davon, dass dies etwas mit Aliens und Torchwood zu tun hatte und deshalb OK sei. Es kostete ihn dennoch einiges an Überzeugungskraft.   
Er sah hinüber zu Ianto, der sich aufgesetzt hatte.   
Hatte er sich gerade sein Glück mit dem seiner Freunde erkauft?   
Stumm ging er zu den beiden Timelords.  
„Doctor, bitte beruhige dich. Er wollte es so. Ich konnte ihn nicht davon abhalten es zu tun.“, sagte Jack und fühlte sich machtlos. „Es tut mir leid.“  
Aber der Timelord knurrte ihn wütend an.  
„Er hat sich für euch geopfert. Warum?“, schrie er Jack wütend an. „Ich brauche ihn mehr als diesen ganzen verdammte Planeten als euch Menschen. Ihr hab mir doch mein ganzen Leben nur weh getan und jetzt stirb mein Geliebter für euch.“  
Da war etwas Finsteres in seiner Stimme, das seine Freunde ihn entsetzt ansehen ließ, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er würde die Erde einfach so für Koschei opfern.   
Jack ging zu Ianto. Dieser schmiegte sich an ihn.  
„Ich will nicht, dass Harry stirbt. Er hat mich geheilt. Ich bin unwichtig…“, sagte dieser weinend.  
„Sag das nicht noch einmal Ianto. Du bist das Wichtiges auf diesem Planeten für mich.“  
  
Koschei war alleine in seinem Raum auf Gallifrey zwischen all seinen Büchern und dann hörte er das Lachen eines Jungen es war Theta. Er sah auf und das erste Mal sah er ihn lachen.   
Es war eine seiner liebsten Kindheitserinnerungen.   
Würde er nun sterben?   
War es das was man sah, wenn man wusste, dass es soweit ist. Er klammerte sich an diese Erinnerung und kostete das Gefühl aus.  
Wie durch dicke Watte hindurch hörte er die Stimme seines Liebsten.   
„Lass mich nicht alleine zurück. Bitte…Koschei.“, schrie Theta mit unendlicher Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme.   
Er fühlte die Tränen seines Freundes auf seiner Haut. Er roch seinen Geliebten und fühlte seinen Schmerz.   
Nein, er war doch noch nicht bereit zu gehen. Aber er hatte kaum noch Kraft. Er wollte sich doch zumindest verabschieden.   
Doch dann wurde es dunkel.  
Er starb.  
  
Der Doctor schrie seinen Schmerz wie ein verwundetes Tier hinaus und weinte dann bitterlich. Seine Freunde sahen hilflos zu wie Theta seinen toten Freund in den Armen wiegte.   
Keiner von ihnen wagte es ihn anzusprechen oder sich ihm zu nähern.  
  
„Koschei, du bist ein dummer kleiner Junge.“, sagte eine Stimme und lachte. Er öffnete die Augen. Er lag auf einer Liege in einem weißen Raum.  
„Bin ich tot?“, fragte verwundert.   
„Ja und nein. Du bist in der Zwischenwelt.“, sagte die junge Frau lächelnd. Es war Lilian.  
„Was tust du hier?“, fragte er verwundert.  
„Dich retten.“  
„Wieso?“  
„Theta braucht dich. Er macht sonst Unsinn.“, sagte sie sehr ernst. „Lass ihn nicht noch einmal alleine, das ist nicht gut für seine Seele.“  
„Was bist du? Du kannst nicht Lilian sein? Auch wenn ich sie gerne wieder bei mir hätte. “, fragte Koschei und hob den Kopf.  
„Ich bin es und bin es nicht. Ich habe ihren Körper gefunden und einen Rest ihrer Seele in dem Schwarzen Loch in der Nähe wo ihr sie zurückgelassen habt. Meine Art lebt auf der Metaebene. Wir haben sonst kein Gesicht. Es war ihr letzter Wunsch, dass ich das hier tue.“  
„Was war ihr letzter Wunsch?“  
„Dir zu zeigen was aus deinem Liebsten wird, wenn du tot bist.“  
„Ich hoffe er vergisst mich und fängt ein neues Leben an. Ich bin nicht wirklich gut für ihn.“  
„Nein, das wird er nicht tun und nein du bist das Wichtiges für ihn…aber sieh selbst.“  
Die Umgebung wurde unscharf. Sie waren auf der Erde. Es war London ein einziges Trümmerfeld. Cybermen und Daleks lieferten sich eine Schlacht und mittendrin ein paar wenige Menschen.  
„Der Krieg um die Erde hat gerade erst begonnen und sie liegt schon zu großen Teilen in Schutt und Asche.“, sagte das Wesen traurig.  
„Wo ist er? Die Tardis würde ihn hierher bringen.“, frage Koschei.   
Die Bilder änderten sich wieder und ein Komandoraum eines Dalek Kreutzer erschien. Und dort stand der Doctor und befahl den Dalek. Seine Augen waren kalt und strahlen nicht mehr die Liebe und Wärme aus wie sie das einst taten. Dieser Timelord hier wirkte grausamer als der Master es in  seinen besten Zeiten gewesen war.  
„Das ist eine Illusion. Er würde nie so weit gehen.“, murmelte der Master ungläubig.  
„Nein, leider nicht. Aber sieh wie es begann.“  
Die Bilder verschwanden und ein neues Bild entstand. Theta in einem Krankenhausbett. Bleich und hager sah er aus. Seine Augen waren leer. Jack trat mit Ianto ins Zimmer und in diesem Augenblick bekam sein Freund einen Tobsuchtsanfall. Er schrie verletzende Dinge wie ‚Warum musste mein Freund für dich sterben‘ und andere Dinge die Koschei nie geglaubt hätte, das sie sein Liebling je sagen können würde.  
Die nächste Szenerie zeigte ihn wie er…der Master mochte es nicht glauben. Sein Freund stand über den Leichen von Torchwood Mitarbeitern darunter Martha. Dieses kalte grausame Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes schockierte selbst ihn.  
„Ich muss zurück, um ihm vor sich selbst zu retten. Das darf nicht passieren.“, sagte er.  
„Ja Master. Du hast ihn mit deiner Liebe verflucht. Sie hat Egoismus und Dunkelheit in ihm geweckt. Und nun ist es dein Schicksal ihn zu bewachen, das er nicht Böses tut. Ich schenke dir deswegen neues Leben Timelord.“  
Die Energie, die sich nun aus den Wesen löste hüllte Koschei ein und er fühlte dass ihm dies, einen ganzen neuen Zyklus Energie bringen würde.   
„Danke. Bitte…kannst du nicht auch meinen Freund wieder zu dem machen was er war und diesen Unsterblichkeitsfluch von ihm nehmen. Das wird es nicht einfacher machen auf ihn aufzupassen.“, hauchte er.  
„Nein, es ist sein Schicksal in dieser Welt ewig der Gleiche zu sein. Pass gut auf ihn auf.“, sagte das Wesen.  
Langsam wurde die Umgebung wieder unscharf und der Master fühlte so langsam wieder seinen Körper.  
  
Als er aufwachte spürte er Theta nahe bei sich und dieser weinte haltlos. Koscheis Hals war feucht von den Tränen seines Freundes.  
Die Stimmen ihre Freunde versuchten auf den Doctor einzuwirken, aber er wollte ihn scheinbar nicht loslassen.  
Der Master hatte keine Ahnung wieviel Zeit vergangen war.    
„Theta…du erdrückst mich.“, sagte er mit rau klingender Stimme.  
Das nächste was er fühlte, waren die Lippen seines Freundes auf seinem Mund. Er erwiderte den Kuss.  
„Du lebst noch. Ich dachte du wärst…“, sagte der Doctor als er sich aus dem Kuss gelöst hatte.  
„Ich war tot, aber etwas hat mich zurückgeschickt.“, sagte er leise. „Sei so gut und hilf mir auf.“  
Der Doctor half ihm sich auf eines der Betten neben Ianto zu setzen.  
Was nun passierte hatte er nicht erwartet sein Freund gab ihm eine Ohrfeige und schrie ihn an.  
„Du verdammter Idiot. Mach das nie wieder mit mir. Das war jetzt schon das zweite Mal.“  
Der Master rieb sich die Wange und machte sich gedanklich eine Notiz, die Ohrfeige würde Konsequenzen für den Doctor haben, wenn er nicht mehr damit rechnete. Vielleicht war das ja der Weg ihm im Zaum zu halten.  
„Ich habe nur einem Freund einen Gefallen erwiesen.“, sagte er.   
„Tue das nie wieder.“, schrie sein Freund, seine Stimme brach. Er war wütend. „Du bist wichtiger für mich als alles andere.“  
„Ich habe gerade einen vollen neuen Satz Leben von einem unbekannten Wesen erhalten. Ich werde dir wohl weiter auf die Nerven gehen können.“, antwortete Koschei ruhig und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Sind dir deine Freunde nicht mehr wichtig?“  
„Ich…ja…aber du…“, stammelte der Doctor, dem klar wurde was er da gerade gesagt hatte. Seine Augen spiegelten Entsetzen wieder. „Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht was mit mir los ist.“  
Der Master nahm seinen Freund in den Arm. Es würde Zeit brauchen seine seelischen Wunden zu heilen.  
Jack und Ianto sahen zu den beiden rüber.  
„Ich nehme dir das nicht übel nachdem was du erlebt hast, Doctor“, sagte Jack.  
„Niemand wir dir das übel nehmen. Du brauchst Zeit zu heilen.“, bemerkte Ianto.  
Martha nickte und Mickey legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.  
Der Doctor konnte seinen Freunden nicht ins Gesicht sehen und klammerte sich an den Master. Er hatte Angst vor dem was kommen würde.  
  
 _Drei Wochen später_  
  
Der Doctor saß am Strand in eine Decke gehüllt und schlürfte Tee. Sein Freund war der Ansicht das er frische Luft brauchte, nachdem er das Apartment in das sie eingezogen waren nicht mehr verlassen hatte seit der Geschichte im Krankenhaus. Und so hatte der Master ihn hier hingesetzt, ihm eine große Tasse Tee in die Hand gedrückt und ihn in eine Decke gewickelt und sich dann neben ihn gelegt. Nach einer viertel Stunde war er eingeschlafen. Theta nahm ihm das nicht übel er war fast drei Wochen ununterbrochen wach gewesen und hatte ihn gepflegt. So fürsorglich hatte er ihn noch nie erlebt. Es rührte ihn und er wollte sich bei ihm revanchieren. Aber die Party zu ihrer Hochzeit musste warten bis Jack und Ianto, die sich nach Schottland abgesetzt hatten wieder da waren.  Er war ja auch nicht so ein großer Freund von dieser Idee. Der Gedanke war ihm seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen ein ‚Spiel‘. Wenn er nur nicht so viel Angst davor hätte. Die letzten Wochen und Monate waren hart für ihn gewesen und er fühlte sich geistig sehr schlecht. Der Wutausbruch gegen seine Freunde gab ihm sehr zu denken und diese ‚verzweifelte‘ Liebe zu Koschei, die Angst ihn zu verlieren und für immer ohne ihn zu sein machte ihn fast wahnsinnig. Er schlief kaum noch, weil er immer wieder Koschei im Traum sterben sah.   
Es war fast so als ob jemand ihn bestrafen wollte oder er sich selbst.   
Wahrscheinlich war er es selbst, weil er sich für diese Schwäche hasste.   
Er nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. Der Master schnarchte ziemlich lautstark. Er hasste dieses Geräusch, es machte ihn aggressiv seit sie wieder in dem kleinen Apartment wohnten.  
Vorsichtig stupste er seinen Freund an.  
„Was ist?“, fragte Koschei und war sofort hellwach.  
„Entschuldige…du hast nur so laut geschnarcht.“ Der Doctor wurde wieder leicht panisch.  
„Nicht schlimm. Ich wollte eh mit dir reden.“, sagte sein Freund beruhigend.  
„Über was?“  
„Über unsere Beziehung. Ich würde gerne mit dir hier auf der Erde in Cardiff für eine Weile bleiben und wir versuchen eine normale Beziehung zu führen. Das heißt für dich du musst lernen mich wieder loszulassen und nicht ängstlich zu werden, wenn ich nicht da bin. Außerdem möchte ich wieder mit dir ‚spielen‘. Wir werden uns ein neues Regelwerk geben und uns beide daran halten. Ich verspreche ich werde nur das tun was du auch willst und du darfst jederzeit dein Safeword benutzen. Du weißt, dass ich gewisse Bedürfnisse habe und mit Kuschelsex nicht komplett glücklich bin.“  
„Ich hab nichts dagegen erst einmal hier zu bleiben. Und ich weiß was du magst. Vielleicht sollte ich dir einmal sagen, was ich gerne möchte.“  
„Ja sag mir einmal was du besonders magst?“, er grinste anzüglich und Thetas Gesicht färbte sich rötlich. Er war froh, dass sie alleine am Strand waren.  
„Nun…ich mag die Reitgerte und den dünnen Rohrstock. Bondage macht mir viel Spaß. Ich mag auch die Plugs, außer den ganz großen sehr gerne, wenn du Gleitgel benutzt. Augen verbinden ist auch ok. Bei den Klammern mag ich die leichteren Gewichte. Mehr fällt mir gerade nicht ein.“ Er lächelte.  
„Das ist schon recht aufschlussreich. Ich würde dich mit Rücksicht auf unsere neuen Nachbarn auch gerne wieder knebeln. Du schreist nämlich ziemlich laut. Ich verstehe sowieso nicht wie ein Telepathie-begabtes Wesen plötzlich so eine irrationale Angst davor entwickeln kann.“  
„Ich schreie zu laut?“, fragte Theta und sah ihn mit großen braunen Augen an. „OK gut wenn du dich an die Regeln hältst, dann wär das ok für mich.“ Die Angst war immer noch da, aber ein musste ihm Zugeständnisse machen, dass war er ihm schuldig.  
„Gut, dann sag mir noch einmal was du unter keinen Umständen willst?“  
„Keine Kälte, ob kaltes Wasser oder Schnee. Keine Peitschen, davon hab ich genug. Und bitte schlag mich nie wieder weiter, wenn ich mein Safeword gebraucht habe.“  
„Gut wie du möchtest.“ Koschei lächelte seinen Freund aufmuntern an.  
„Ich hab noch einen Wunsch: Ich würde gerne mit dir im Labor arbeiten.“, sagte der Doctor.  
„Du? Ich dachte du würdest lieber Dienst mit Jack draußen tun. Dir ist doch in zwei Stunden total langweilig im Labor.“  
„Ich will einmal mit dir zusammenarbeiten. Bitte.“, der Doctor klang traurig.  
„Dann wird unsere Ehe nicht lange halten. Du lenkst mich von der Arbeit ab mit deinem Aussehen und deiner unkonzentrierten Art. Ich werde mein Labor nicht mit dir teilen.“  
Der Doctor schmollte und sah traurig aus. Der Master lachte und küsste ihn.  
„Du wirst mehr Spaß im Torchwood Team haben und du darfst mich ja besuchen kommen.“  
Die beiden verbrachten den Rest des Tages am Strand.  
  
Aus der Entfernung beobachte ein junger Mann die zwei Timelords und machte sich Notizen.   
Seine Auftraggeberin würde ziemlich zufrieden sein.


	10. Epilog

Es war eine regnerische Woche gewesen und es hieß im Wetterbericht, dass dies so bleiben würde die nächsten Tage. Jack war sich nicht sicher ob er wirklich am Strand auch die kleine Feier für  die beiden machen wollte.  
Der Doctor war sehr gerne hier am Strand, sein ernstes Gesicht wurde dann immer fröhlicher.  
Der Timelord litt immer noch sehr, auch wenn er es abstritt und Jack solange genervt hatte bis er wieder etwas tun durfte. Der Captain hatte ihn in sein Team aufgenommen. Es war auch eine Bitte seines Freundes der in Ruhe im Labor forschen wollte. Der Master hatte in der Zwischenzeit so einiges an Forschungen angefangen, die alle bei Torchwood faszinierten.  
Jack beschloss das sie in Eddies Bar feiern würden und das am Wochenende. Er hatte auch Gwen eingeladen, da die beiden Timelords kaum Freunde hatten außerhalb des Torchwood Teams.  
Er grinste als er an Iantos Mission dachte. Hatte Jack den Master einkleiden müssen für ihre Hochzeitsparty und fünf Minuten gebraucht um ihm einen Tuxedo zu verpassen, musste Ianto sich mit dem Doctor rumärgern der etwas ganz besonderes haben wollte und dessen Figur für normale Kleidergrößen zu dürr war. Sie waren vorhin zum Schneider gegangen und Jack hoffte das Ianto nun auch etwas für ihn gefunden hatte.  
Einen Schiffscaptain kannte er noch von früher und dieser würde die beiden trauen. Das würde in jedem Fall am Strand stattfinden. Er hatte den beiden auch schon Ringe besorgt, nachdem sie sich extrem gestritten hatten bezüglich Gold oder Silber. Jack hatte weiß-goldene schlichte Ringe besorgt, um beide glücklich zu machen.  
Scheinbar hatte Ianto es geschafft den Doctor einzukleiden als er nun auch zum Strand kam.  
„Nun alles geschafft?“  
„Ja, ein weißer Anzug schön eng. Der Master wird sich freuen.“ Ianto lächelte wissend.  
„Wo hast du ihn gelassen?“  
„Bei Martha.“  
„Dann ist ja alles bereit für das Wochenende.“  
„Oh…ja.“

 

 

 


End file.
